We Forgot About Bulma!
by Nekoni
Summary: ::~:: Our story starts when our heroine is left accidently on the dying plains of Namek. What romances can this lead to- what changed in the timeline of the future and past- what mosters threaten unborn love? ::~:: G/B V/CC (complete)
1. V is for Victory!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned DragonBallZ, or atleast the DragonBalls, cuz then I could wish that I owned DragonBallZ.  
  
-----  
  
OK, in-case you haven't already noticed- this is 'We Forgot About Bulma' - by Nekoni -aka me- I took my lovely time to revise this, and um- tried to convert it into American spelling. I hope you enjoy!  
  
-Do note- My chapters are say... on average 3 pages long in Microsoft Word *via limited time*  
-et, je recommende - I mean- I recommend a lovely Goku/Bulma fic at the end of each chapter, a talented author, or just plain both! So remember to always look in Authors notes cuz you'll love what ya find there!  
  
-Kare wa -Gokou/Buruma, ChiChi/Bejiita  
  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1  
  
V is for Victory!  
  
-----  
  
"Dende!!!"  
  
"Papaulunga! Soremonda Nemek-jin re Gohan re Jeeta do chikyuu sa!"  
  
"Hmmn, All Nameks, Gohan and Vegeta shall be transported to earth. Your wish has been granted... "  
  
"Dende no wait!!" Bulma cried out in panic as she sped towards the small namek of her air-bike. Why did everyone ALWAYS forget about her?! This was too much!  
  
Dende turned just in time to see her face before disappearing. Goku cried out-  
  
"BULMA! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Bulma turned her head to see the blond man, in this she lost her concentration , sending her and her air-bike flying as she tripped over a rock.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" The blond being shouted out before turning back to Frieza and firing another ki' blast at him.  
  
Bulma tried to stand, but she fractured her leg in the fall, and was bleeding from multiple small cuts all over her body.  
  
"SAIYAN! YOU IDIOT MONKEY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Frieza threatened Goku.  
  
"No way FRIEZA! There is NO WAY I'm letting get away with what you did to my best friend!"  
  
Goku round-housed Frieza, sending him into a cliff. He then turned back to Bulma.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Wh-Who are you?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked around himself. Vegeta was standing and smirking, and Piccolo was down on the floor, still bleeding badly. His gaze turned to Dende, who was crying.  
  
"Dende?" Gohan said curiously.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Gohan..."  
  
"What are you sorry for? You just saved us!"  
  
"Not all of you"  
  
Dende bent down to Picollo and started healing him. He bit his lip.  
  
"What do you mean?? I already knew that my daddy and Frieza are still out there fighting ... and he WILL win!" Gohan looked around, and noticed someone else was missing.  
  
Dende read the expression on his face.  
  
"It's Bulma... isn't it... "  
  
Dende nodded as Piccolo rose. Piccolo placed one hand on each of the youth's heads.  
  
"Don't worry..." Piccolo said. "Both your dad and Bulma shall be fine-"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it!!!" Laughed Vegeta, stepping out from behind a tree. "Either they both die on namek by Frieza's hands, or die by that STUPID planet blowing up!"  
  
A random namek stepped forward "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK! OUR PLANET IS A TOUGH ONE!" he screamed  
  
Vegeta started laughing again, he fell to the ground as he cackled up to the sky. "Thanks Kakarotto! For taking care of Frieza for me!! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bulma! it's-" He was cut off as a ki blast hit his back... that instanly dispersed. Ignoring the converation, and pressed by a more urgent matter, he turned back to Frieza.  
  
"Fool... there is no way you can defeat me now..."  
  
Frieza glared at him.  
  
"You're too scarred and ashamed!" he smirked "It's not even fun fighting you any more!"  
  
Goku looked between Bulma and Frieza. He then powered down to his normal form. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she almost fainted.  
  
"Goku?!!"  
  
Goku picked up Bulma carefully. And turned to look at Frieza, who seemed like a volcano.  
  
"Goodbye, Frieza"   
  
Goku launched himself into the air with the still shocked Bulma.  
  
Frieza snarled at the saiyan's cocky attitude, calculating the last way to win the battle.  
  
'I shall never...." he raised his hand into the air...  
"EVER!" a sharp disk appeared...  
"BE DEFEATED!" the disk shot straight up, cutting the saiyan on the cheek.  
  
Goku turned round. Shock and loss of control spread over his features. His anger built up again, and the scared woman in his arms closed her eyes trying to get more protection from the saiyan by tucking her head over his shoulder.  
  
"I gave you one last chance to live..." Goku spoke, his anger increasing as well as the power in his body. Bulma noticed this because she was the one getting squashed in his arms as he powered up.  
  
"And THIS is how you REPAY ME?!!" He roared angrily as his hair stood up and his eyes turned a turquoise color... his hair turned to a burning gold.  
  
Frieza laughed quietly as the super saiyan set the woman on the ground.  
  
Goku started to walk towards Frieza when he sensed the ki' disk behind him. He jumped up and took off into the air - as the tyrant chanted on the ground.  
  
"Round and round the monkey goes! If he stops, OFF WITH HIS NOSE!"  
  
The Super Saiyan turned and headed towards Frieza, trying to trick the tyrant into cutting himself in half- he tried it repeatedly... without the tyrant falling for it.  
  
"Double the stakes! Double the fun!" the maniac screamed- Bulma simply watched, all color drained from her face at the brutality.  
  
Goku dodged the two disks that then flew past him. He fired a shot at the lizard like being as he tried the trick again. He then set himself on the ground in front of the tyrant.  
  
"Hey you dirty trickster!" The lizard yelled at him.  
  
Goku smirked. Then his face filled with shock "Frieza look out!"  
  
The Ice-jin turned just in time to see a ki' disk slicing through himself. He fell to the ground, arms and everything below his torso separated from control. Blood oozed slowly from the two patches of unguarded flesh.  
  
"My own attack..." he sighed as he landed hard on the ground.  
  
Goku's face was now that of a sad one. For some reason he liked fighting Frieza, having someone of a challenge to fight again. He sighed and turned to Bulma, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
Bulma smiled back weakly. She watched as Goku returned his attention to the tyrant. "Goodbye... Frieza.." he said walking away from him. Frieza grimaced.  
  
"Please... help me..." he pleaded.  
  
Goku continued to walk...  
  
"Please... you can't let me die- like this..."  
  
Goku stopped, and turned away from Bulma.  
  
"Please -help me"  
  
Goku let out a breath, and screamed as he shot a blast at Frieza, but this blast did not harm him.  
  
Frieza opened his eyes.   
  
"I gave you some of my own energy... you should be able to move now..."  
  
Bulma was in a state of shock. She finally took a little time to observe Goku's new form. His hair, straight and blond, and his eyes a hypnotising green-ish color. His back was well carved, and his muscles were HUGE. She blushed, and then turned an even deeped color when she saw his last garment. It was a rag version of his usual Gi' pants. Holes all over...  
  
She found herself in the arms of the saiyan and blushed more. His chest was solid as a rock. If she didn't know he was younger then her she might have asked him out. What?! She slapped herself mentally, and soon found herself supported by only one of the saiyan's arms as he fired a ki' blast angrily at the former-tyrant. Goku's yellow ki blast met Frieza's blue one.  
  
The saiyan almost dropped her as he sighed. Bulma quickly wrapped her arms round Goku's neck and hung on for dear life. She WOULD have yelled at him, but being suspended 100 foot above molten lava, she was scarred enough. And wasn't namek due to explode any-  
  
She screamed in Goku's ear as he started flying at a tremendous speed, he seemed to ignore her. She opened her eyes and watched the look of concentration in his turquoise eyes, and his golden hair was pushed back by the wind.  
  
-----  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Dark Majik by Vegeta Goddess   
Goku is the Devil and has fallen for Bulma, will he seduce her to the dark side or will Vegeta save her soul?  
NC-17 - Romance/Humor   
Vegeta Goddess is a GREAT author, she has this thing for evil, and boy does she use it to her advantage! Check out her many fics! 


	2. The Need to Escape!

Chapter 2  
  
The Need to Escape!  
-----  
  
  
  
"Goku! Goku don't fly so fast! Goku!!!!" Bulma was screaming her head off as what was left of Namek whizzed by, she started to turn a pale green color before the saiyan set her down inside what seemed to be a spaceship.  
  
"Wait there!" was all he said as he ran off.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ChiChi stormed into the Capsule Corp gardens, grabbing Gohan and hugging him as soon as he came into sight. Gohan struggled, but his mom's death-grip of a hug was VERY strong.  
  
Vegeta started to turn to see the newcomer.   
  
"Gohan! I missed you so much my little Gohan! How were things on Namek? Where's your father? O that doesn't matter much now! As long as your back I'm happy. It's so good that you're back because now you can-"  
  
Vegeta finnished turning around...  
  
"Do you homework!"  
  
Gohan gulped. Then Chichi turned her eyes to Vegeta.  
  
"Who are you?!!"  
  
Vegeta face-faulted. She definatly got straight to the point.  
  
"Uh" he regained his composure "I am Vegeta- the Prince of the-"  
  
"Nice to meet you Vegeta, O? Weren't you the one that tried to attack the earth a few months ago?" *she stuttered* "That was rather silly don't you think? My little Gohan defeated you didn't he? I'm so proud of my little Gohan! Say would you like to drop in for a chat sometime?"  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped. He didn't understand any of that, it went to fast...  
  
"O, mister Prince. Do you have anywhere to stay since my Goku's still off in space... that numbskull... You could stay at our house if you wanted to it would be nice to have someone to talk to and maybe chop the firewood you would love it you saiyans like hunting don't they? It would be perfect for you round our house it's a little small but as long as you do your share of the work and don't make too much mess we'd be happy to have you!"  
  
Vegeta was rather dazed... How could she talked so much without breathing?  
"Uh.. yes?"  
  
"Well that's brilliant Mister Vegeta but you must remember these two things- up at 5, breakfast at 7, lunch at 1, and dinner at 6 and you may stay out of the house no longer than 8 hours a day like Goku is meant to. No breaking anything and do not interupt Gohan's studies .Got that Mister Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh.. yes..."  
  
"Fine then lets go"  
  
Vegeta was still in shock as ChiChi dragged him to the air car.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bulma sat there, the floor started moving beneath her, and the thunder outside seemed to be growing worse by the second. She heard the motor start, it didn't sound healthy, and as it slowed she could hear Goku's rants and raves down the hallway.  
  
"GO! GO! GO!" he banged repeatedly at the ships controls before it started tilting again, this time the ship didn't stop.  
  
A rather large space-pod whizzed right past Bulma, before she could even jump Goku had grabbed her and was dashing after the strange item. He dived in and pulled her close before pressing a button. The hatch closed just before they hit the lava... somehow the pod survived, and launched out of the hot liquid past the atmosphere.   
  
Bulma sighed and relaxed, she'd never been in that much danger in her life! Even when she was being held hostage, at-least then the Dracula-dude wasn't almost imminent death. She sighed again, relaxing on Goku's form. He was just a kid when she met him... but he'd grown up so big that there was little space left in the pod.  
  
Goku raised his hand to Bulma's face. He pulled her chin so that she could see something on the wall. The letters were in plain English.  
  
"Bulma?" he asked "what does that mean?"  
  
Bulma quickly scanned through the text. "It means that we are 42 light-years from the current destination planet."  
  
"Can you change that? Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sorry Goku..." she stuttered, realising the saiyan was still in his blond state "I-I can't, we'll be there in four hours I think."  
  
Goku sighed and wrested his arms, which were now lightly wrapped around Bulma. Bulma blushed and lay back on her life-long friend. They drifted into sweet sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to see a red-tint around the viewing screen. A beautiful blue and green planet was below. Goku's grip around her increased as they descended, even though he was still asleep.  
  
The pod became hot as it was engulfed in flames, the inside was reaching a high temperature, maybe as high as 40 degrees C within a matter of seconds. Bulma screamed, waking Goku. He pulled her closer as they descended and slammed into a large rock. The pod became stuck in it, but the impact smashed the glass allowing Goku and Bulma to fall through. Goku tried to slow the fall as much as possible, but they still hit the ground hard. Bulma curled into a ball as she became unconscious, and Goku stayed awake little longer, just enough to see the strange locals.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
. All That's Left Behind by Secretsquirl   
What if Trunk's trip to the past had changed the timeline dramatically, morphing Goku's heart virus and making the androids appear a year earlier? What if all the Z fighters perished but Goku and Bulma? Will Goku survive the new virus? Can they win the day?  
PG - Romance/Action/Adventure   
  
Secretsquirl is one of the main narrators for the Goku and Bulma pairing - she writes few fics with super-high quality, and the best taste in men ^-^ - I offered her a nut once, of course, she posted the next chapter, so then she didn't get it- or did she? *thinks* O well... If you read her fic- yell at her and tell her that she HAS to update before me and my 'friends' pay a visit to her! 


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3-  
  
The Awakening  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Goku opened his eyes... he was surrounded by a blue liquid what appeared to be a healing tank. Please let that not have been a dream! He didn't want to fight Frieza AGAIN!  
  
He cringed as he felt pain flow through his body. It wasn't as much as he had been in after fighting Ginyu, seeing as it was only a VERY achy muscle, but it was enough to distort his face.  
  
He looked over his hands. Only a few scratches were left. The last thing he could remember was waking up, and then falling, before being knocked out again. He remembered trying to slow down the descent so Bulma didn't get hurt... that wasn't very successful. Oh god... where was she?  
  
Goku searched around the room carefully. The blue liquid made it so hard to see. But he could just make out the shape of another healing chamber next to him with her inside it. His hard skipped a beat as he saw she was safe. Man... he didn't want to have to tell the other's that she was dead!  
  
An alarm when off with the change in his heartbeat, and suddenly six rather short, pink colored aliens rushed in, urgently looking at his pod and himself.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. Who were these people? He looked down at himself and blushed... he was only in his underwear, and even that was torn to an extent.  
  
"It's changing color! How strange!"  
  
"Do you think it's a bicolored species?"  
  
"This could be some form of communication, it might be talking to us!"  
  
"Does the other talk in this manner?"  
  
"We are not sure. Our tests show that these beings are very different"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"They seem to be very different species. Their systems are the same composition, except for minor details, but are different shapes. And the larger being seems to have a strange enzyme in its blood. It also appears to have stronger muscles..."  
  
"...Where-as the smaller being shows more brain activity, and is of much slower healing speed then the other being. The fur coloring is different too"  
  
"...to answer your question, they have shown signs of vocal cords. Even though their cells can change into a strange range of colors."  
  
"Thankyou. That is all"  
  
Goku just blinked. Then felt the warm liquid being drained from around him. His wounds were fine, and he pulled off the monitors and oxygen mask. He took a step forward as the hatch opened.  
  
Goku blinked again as he saw the being puff up it's cheeks in a desperate attempt to turn red.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
The alien blinked. "Can you understand this? Being 0327?"  
  
Goku titled his head to the side. "Yes... of course..."  
  
The other beings in the room gasped as he answered.  
  
"Do you have a title?"  
  
"Um... what does that mean?"  
  
"O so you do not... very well. We shall call you sanninana  
  
"Na, just call me Goku" Goku answered casually.  
  
"Ah... so you do have a name."  
  
"I would have told you it if you asked me"  
  
"I did ask you"  
  
"Uh? I don't remember..."  
  
"Maybe we should run a scan on this one's brain... It does not seem to be functioning properly"  
  
"I think I can still think if that's what you mean..."  
  
"Please wake up the other being"  
  
"You mean Bulma?"  
  
"Is that the title of it's species?"  
  
"No. That's her name..."  
  
"What is a 'her'?" Commotion stirred up in the room.  
  
Goku was becoming irritated with these beings' squeaky voices.  
  
"Um... Can I explain later?"  
  
Goku jumped back as Bulma drowsily stepped out of the healing tank. She looked around her kind of dazed.   
  
"Where am I? who are you?" she said pointing to a pink being.  
  
"Yarko"  
  
"and you?" she said pointing to another being.  
  
"I am Yarnetok, the 64th... I am t-"  
  
"And you?" she said pointing dizzily at Goku.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"O daddy I was so scared!" she said running and hugging him. "I missed you daddy!"  
  
Bulma finally got over whatever the beings had given her.  
  
"AHHHH! WHERE ARE WE!!!?"  
  
"You are on planet Yardrat Being 'Bulma'"  
  
Bulma just blinked, wobbled, a fell back- quickly caught by Goku. She answered the next question shakily-  
  
"How come your races are so different, and yet your DNA is the same?"  
  
Bulma processed the question for a second.  
  
"W-We're not of the-s-same species... but v-very close. I'm just -fe-female and he is j-ust male..."  
  
The Yardrat queried once again.  
  
"What is the difference between male and this 'female'?"  
  
Goku coughed and looked down, as Bulma straightened up.  
  
"It means that, there has to be a male and female to create offspring... males have to be strong..." she said, waving at Goku for an example " ...and females have to be equipped to raise the offspring..."  
  
Goku turned a pale red, it was unusual for him to be modest.  
  
"Mr. Goku and Mr. Bulma..." the Yardrat started.  
  
"MISS BULMA!"  
  
"Mr. Goku, and MISS Bulma... please accompany Yarko to your accommodations.  
  
Bulma nodded setting off, with Goku behind... sniffing the air as he went, two sweet smells filled the air, one was defiantly food.... and the other was, strangely sweet, sending warmth through his body.  
  
"Miss. Bulma? Mr. Goku?" Yarnetok queried. He waited till they stopped. "What races are you?"  
  
"O! No problem!" Goku cheered happily. "I'm a saiyan and Bulma's human!" he ran off to catch up with Bulma.  
  
The Yardrat was rather shocked, never had they encountered a kind saiyan, or a human. Yarnetok decided to be on the safe side and raise security, he switched on a personal intercom...  
  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Makafushigi Adventure by RisanF   
After many years. Goku and Bulma take another trip to find the Dragon Balls, along with Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. But this time, feelings long submerged reveal themselves, bringing an end to their old lives, and offering a new beginning.  
PG-13 - General/Romance   
RisanF- well let me just say, he is probably THE best male author on fanfiction.net, and of the rare Goku/Bulma authors. There are very few Goku/Bulma authors that are boys, and that makes him especially unique! Go check out his fic and technique, cuz he's well worth the read!  
  
Ps- RisanF has a Goku/Bulma shrine, it's veeeeeeeeeery gooooooooood! 


	4. Nani?

Chapter 4  
  
Nani?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ChiChi had eventually calmed down in the air car and sent Gohan to the back of the vehicle to study. She set the vehicle to auto-pilot and went to get a drink of coffee, after one sip her eyes went wide...  
  
"G-Gohan?? wha-t is that monster doing here?"  
  
Gohan looked up from his maths book.  
"What monster mommy?"  
  
"V-V-V-egetaa...." she passed out, Vegeta caught her... why did he do that?  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta curiosly, but decided to ignore it. He watched the Prince out of the corner of his eye.  
Vegeta's eyes were wide, he blinked a few times them returned to his usual scowl while turning to Gohan.  
  
"I hope that not all earth drinks are poisoned!" he barked.  
  
Gohan blinked  
"they are n- never mind Vegeta..."  
  
Gohan eyed the Prince carefully, as he returned to his studies.   
  
Vegeta sat down in thought, he looked at the chikyuu onna, and let some thoughts go through his head.  
'Am I scared of what Kakarotto's wife could do to me? If she has control over the Super Saiyan... then...' Vegeta gulped at his own thought 'She looks weak... I should kill her but, then where would I stay? The green beans house?' he smirked at his own musings.  
  
Vegeta noticed he was being watched by Gohan again, he scowled at the boy before closing his eyes and returning to his thoughts. 'I haven't been offered such things before... I've always been sleeping in the open, never have I been a... guest...' Vegeta's eyes went wide in shock. He was grateful for her invitation? But why? He was the Prince of the Saiyans! He was fine sleeping in the woods! But it did feel good to be given higher treatment than that...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Saiyan, Human, and Yardrat were walking down the corridor, Bulma and Yarko jumped visbly as Goku made a soft purring sound, when they starred at him he just laughed sheepishly. They stopped by a single room, the doors had no numbers - they were marked with strange symbols. Yarko pressed a green button and the door suddenly swung open.  
  
Goku and Bulma stood in awe! The room was huge! And the bed must have been 10 foot wide! Wait... one bed?  
  
"So.. who's sleeping in these quarters? This room looks too big for one person!"  
  
"Indeed" Yarko agreed "I hope you two enjoy it here"  
  
Goku leaned against the wall of the corridor, casually sniffing the air. "I wonder what that is..." He said to himself.  
  
"WHAT!!?!" Buma screamed at the Yardrat. "I'm not sharing a room OR bed with anybody!!!"  
  
"Uh..." Yarko was in shock from the sudden loud sound.  
  
"It's ok, Bulma" Goku said suddenly entering the conversation "I'll sleep on the floor"  
  
The speakers above the hallway suddenly went off 'Yarko! You are wanted in the History lab A S A P'  
  
Yarko sighed. "Sorry, duty calls! You two get settled in! A tailor should be coming in 2 hours!"  
  
"Wait!" Bulma called as the Yardrat ran off... MAN! she'd been forgotten about too many times today!  
  
Bulma turned around and walked into the room, Goku was still purring   
  
'what's wrong with him?'  
  
Goku's eyes shot open.  
"Pardon? Did you say something?"  
  
Goku eyed him "No... Goku are you feeling OK? Maybe we should take you to a doctor..."  
  
"No... I'll be fine after a little sleep" he seemed to purr again, then he yawned.  
  
"But first... what's that delicious smell?" Goku queried.  
  
Bulma smelt the air "That's food Goku"  
  
Goku didn't look content with the answer, but decided to leave the subject be.  
  
"Are we allowed to get some?" he asked, no longer purring.  
  
"Well I'd think so wouldn't you?" Bulma barked.  
  
Goku stepped forward to pick Bulma up but she smacked him across the face.  
  
"Baka! I can walk already! My leg's Ok!" she kicked herself mentally for hitting Goku like that. He was only concerned.  
  
Goku held his check where Bulma had hit him... tears were coming to his eyes... he only wanted to make sure she'd be ok... didn't he?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ChiChi awoke slowly, two faces were leaning over her. One was that of Gohan who was smiling happily, the other was Vegeta, whom looked concerned?  
  
ChiChi blinked and sat up.  
"Oh my! I fainted! I wonder why? Never mind, were almost to East District. Vegeta, you may want to take a look outside, the scenery here is very good, and the forest if wonderful..." She sighed 'I just wish I had someone to share it with...'  
  
  
  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
Rock Bottom by ShanniC   
MAJOR AU! This is a Goku/Bulma or a Yamucha/Bulma love triangle! The Saiyans arrive on Chikyuu, and begin the terror. When they discover Bulma has something they want, they manipulate her mind, and send her over the edge! LEMON fresh later chs!  
NC-17 - Romance/Drama   
Ok- she's a totally amazing author, has good taste in men but REFUSES TO UPDATE HER FICS, so, be good little people and review them, then YELL AT HER, AND MAKE HER WRITE MORE!  
  
Goku/Bulma pairing is almost a drug... 


	5. Chow time!

Chapter 5:  
  
Chow time!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The two beings from Chikyuu slowly made their way down the corridor, following their noses to the delicious meal that awaited them. Being on Namek had a huge effect on their appetites. They were both hungry from the lack of food- Goku had fought Frieza, and spent much of his energy therefore increasing his already enormous saiyan appetite, and the Earth female known as Bulma hadn't eaten since- she couldn't remember, but it was definitely about as long as her saiyan counterpart.  
  
The sweet smells tickled their senses, as Yardrat was certainly a place of good eating. Goku walked bravely into the huge hall at the end of the corridor, hundreds of Yardrats turned and looked at the new-comers. Goku gave a friendly wave and took a seat at a table, which was already hosted by two identical Yardrats. As if these beings were not similar enough to start with!  
  
Bulma sat shyly at the table, they were still receiving cautious gazes from the other beings in the room. She couldn't tell all these aliens apart. They wore the same type of clothing, were the same height, size, shape, and had almost exactly the same voices. She coughed before turning to the Yardrats in-front of her.  
  
"Hello, are you the beings that fell from the sky the other day?" The Yardrat on the left started off.  
  
"Yeah! Nice to meet you! I'm Goku and this is Bulma" Goku introduced both of them quickly and cheerfullly.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Tardray, and this is my twin brother Draytar. We have the most unusual names in sector 462, I hope you shall be able to remember them"  
  
"That should be easy" Bulma smiled "They are almost the same!"  
  
"Unusual" Draytar stated " You and 'Goku' seem to be only different in shape and sound. Also in fur color and optical color, yet your structures appear to be the same"  
  
"Um, yes..." Bulma agreed "He is very different to me, that is because I'm a girl, and he's a boy"  
  
"Please explain this 'girl' thing" the Yardrat on the right added  
  
Goku fell off his chair   
"I think it'd be best if we didn't have to explain again... can you ask Yarnetok?"  
  
"Ah yes! The sector's medical officer. He was the one who healed you two I suppose" queried the Yardrat on the left again.  
  
"Yes, he was nice but... he pulled funny faces"  
  
"Sounds just like him"  
  
"Um..." Goku interrupted "We're kinda' new here, and... hungry..."  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Do you know how to get any food?"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Yes Bulma?"  
  
"This appears to be a banquet hall"  
  
"Yes indeed it is!" Tardray smiled "Please help yourselves, there is far more than enough for a saiyan such as yourself Goku"  
  
Bulma and Goku blinked in surprise at this sudden knowledge  
  
"I'm sorry, Tardray, but, how did you know that?"  
  
The Yardrat smiled again "My brother and I are masters in special techniques, we teach students in order to help them travel and gather information for certain scientific studies"  
  
"Travelling using techniques?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Yes! It is very simple" the Yardrat said as he and his identical brother stood "We refer to the newest form of ki' travel as IT. I am sorry but I must attend a meeting" The two Yardrats walked off.  
  
Goku sighed... 'IT... what could that mean?'  
  
Bulma grabbed Goku's hand  
  
"Hello GOKU?! I haven't eaten for days! Lets get some food already!"  
  
Goku purred... "Yes Bulma..."  
  
Bulma took a step back "Maybe we should take you to see a doctor... unless of course this is caused by hunger... Goku, go 'AH' please"  
  
"rrRah---" He seemed to growl  
  
Bulma eyed him... "You don't look ill... maybe you should get something to eat"  
  
"Yes ma'am" he purred again  
  
"And stop purring, it's" 'seductive' she thought "annoying" 'wha?' Bulma kicked herself mentally... where did THAT thought cone from? She blushed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in capsule corp...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Honey?" Mrs Briefs said "Do you think those green people on the lawn have anywhere to stay?" She pointed at Dende who was scratching his head.  
  
"Well I do believe they are friends of Gohan, dearest" Doctor Briefs stated. Scratch meowed in agreement "Let's ask them, and if so they may stay here"  
  
-----  
  
and so the Briefs gave the Nameks somewhere to stay, and we can forget about them until we need the Dragonballs!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile (again!) somewhere else on earth that we know is near Satan city in Japan in the mountains in East District in Black forest in a house that is half a dome and the rest is made of wood that has tubs outside and some scorch marks on- OK! We already KNOW who's house this is! (AN: if you don't... I'll kill myself...) The mother of the demi-saiyan child was helping her new guest unpack.  
  
"VEGETA!" The saiyan prince popped his head out of the air car. After a little incident in the air-car he had learned not to anger the frying-pan bearing house-wife.  
  
"yes Mrs-Son!?!!" He had also learned that not addressing her in the way she wanted would just cause him pain.  
  
"Vegeta- Mr HIGH AND MIGHTY PRINCE- please bring your belongings to the lounge at once!  
  
Vegeta looked confused... belongings? He didn't have any of them! He looked at his hands... Damn! He didn't even have his own set of clothes! If he were on Vegesei he would have all the luxuries he wanted... and the weakling slaves would give him the DragonBalls. Yes, he would use the DragonBalls well, but what use was living forever if, you had no challenge, no fun, no love.  
  
He kicked himself. He was the Saiyan Prince! He didn't need any of that!  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"Coming!" he yelled ahead bitterly in a way determined not to feel the wrath of the frying pan.  
  
Vegeta walked into the house. He looked around, it was well furnished and had delicious aromas flooding his senses. A flowery smell that he thought he would never like that somehow filled his body with a cool, refreshing feeling and made him realise he had the perfect place to relax, train. spar, hunt, and be treated like a King.  
  
ChiChi gasped in shock.  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you might have another set of clothes atleast!" ChiChi picked up a wallet a grabbed a bag scowling at Gohan while she walked to the door.  
  
"Gohan! I want you to be studying while I buy Vegeta some clothes and DEODERANT!" ChiChi humphed "And Vegeta, take a shower! Before you make all the wildlife run away because of that stink!" She turned her nose up and walked out the door. Vegeta's eyes were wide in shock! No-one! NO-ONE talked to him in that manner! He was a Prince, if so why did he admire her? He scowled at himself. Then noticed he was being watched by Gohan.  
  
"WHAT!?! STOP DOING THAT KID! IT'S ANNOYING!"  
  
Gohan smiled innocently causing Vegeta to run screaming up the stairs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma sighed in content. She felt much better now that she had eaten. Being starved on a planet where the locals survived on water was a worse case scenario. She was happy that this planet was not hostile, and the food sure tasted good! She blinked, 'I hope this food is low fat' she thought to herself.  
  
Goku moaned in delight. He'd never been anywhere close to full up before, and the food on Yardrat was so good. He squealed happily as he took another bite out of a hamburger like delicacy. He didn't feel like such a pig anymore. Bulma had eaten as much as he usually did, and the Yardrats had appetites that were very much like a Saiyan's.  
  
He purred, he was warm and content until a hand smacked him across the face.  
  
"Goku! I told you to stop purring!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma..." he pouted "I just felt so happy, and it feels right to purr when I'm happy"  
  
"You're not a cat!"  
  
"I know but..." He yawned visibly "It feels normal, when I purr, I guess it must be a saiyan thing" He stated as a warm smile spread across his face and his eyes became half-lidded.  
  
Bulma looked at him. She never thought Goku would act so weird. She jumped as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"You're my bestest buddy Bulma! You know dat?"  
  
Bulma shrieked, Goku hiccuped.  
  
"I wuv my buddies! *hic* I wanna' stay wid' my buddies forwever! *hic*"  
  
"Goku... please get off me..." Bulma growled, irritated.  
  
Goku grabbed a passing Yardrat.  
  
"Yo! Buddy! Does the meal cost?"  
  
"Uh... no..." the confused Yardrat stated.  
  
"Thanx Buddy!" Goku shouted as he held both the Yardrat and Bulma in friendly headlocks with each arm "I love my Buddies! *hic!*"  
  
Goku let go of the Yardrat and continued to hug Bulma like crazy  
  
"Goku- I- can't breath...."  
  
"Hey Bulma-Buddy," he yawned "Can we got to sleep?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes- go - to sleep- G-o-ku"  
  
Goku picked the earth female up and danced happily down the hallway. He waltzed into their room and threw both of them onto the bed. Instantly snoring as soon as he hit the pillows. Bulma pulled herself out from under his arm.  
  
"Jee, JERK! trying to kill me with happy insanity? Remind me to make sure you NEVER have a full-stomach again!"  
With that Bulma flopped down onto the pillows ignoring the other being on the bed: A Giggly, sleeping Goku, and dropped of to sleep.  
  
'Goku's been acting, strangely since he fought Frieza... ' was her last thought before they both fell into an unconscious embrace.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Run a scan for a Saiyan named Goku!"  
  
"No matches found sir,"  
  
"Well try again!"  
  
  
  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
A Blessed Union of Souls by ShanniC   
Are any of you all sick of those AU's where Vejiitasei purges Earth, and Bulma catches Vejita's eye? Earth purges Vejiitasei! Bulma is a Saiyan, along with her bestfriend Kakkarot! Vejita and Chi Chi don't take purging lightly. Uh oh....  
R - Romance/Action/Adventure   
  
Oh look! ShanniC again! Isn't she great everyone - one problem with her though... SHE NOT UPDATING! So be gooood, gooooooood little hobbitsis and makeses hers reviewses... yessssssssss... my precious... 


	6. Dazzling stars of the heavens

Chapter 6:  
  
Dazzling stars of the heavens:  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku woke slowly, he was dazed, and could barely remember what had happened after the eating frenzy. He looked to his side, after blinking a few seconds he realised Bulma was asleep next to him- getting slightly concerned he checked to see if his pants were still on. He laughed at himself for being so naive: Bulma was his friend, just a friend, he wasn't even attracted to her, he didn't feel happy around her, when he smelt that sweet aroma that made him feel so warm. Goku gasped, putting two and two together... so that was- Bulma?! But why would he purr? It was probably just some perfume, yeah, that made saiyans act weird... that was it... it had to be! Goku loved ChiChi!  
  
Bulma stirred slowly, kicking Goku in the shin as she stretched. Goku just watched himself as he drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't meant to do that! He had to think of an excuse fast...  
  
"Morning Bulma!!!" he chirped "Isn't it cold here?!"  
  
Bulma gave him a weird look.  
  
"Goku, I think we really should take you to see a doctor, I think you're ill. Maybe we could get a treatme-"  
  
Goku cut Bulma off hugging her tightly. "I'm not ill, Bulma..."  
  
Bulma stared in shock at the Saiyan.  
  
"Goku, you need some help... when was the last time you had some fun?"  
  
Goku laughed "Kinda, when I was fighting Frieza... but that caused pain. The last time I had true fun was..."  
  
"Was when Goku?"  
  
Goku kicked himself for the answer. He must have really been ill...  
  
"...when I was with you"  
  
He embraced Bulma tightly, wrapping his strong arms around her and closing his eyes. It was lonely... sure he had the friends, a happy family, and a good life, but he felt that no-one understood him, especially since his best friend, Krillin died...  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide in shock, she began to hug him back. Tears were coming to Goku's eyes in remembrance of the pain that had rang out in his friend's last cry, his only comfort now was the one who was stroking his hair gently.  
  
"I believe Yarnetok would like to study human behaviour"  
  
Goku and Bulma turned their heads to face the Yardrat, Goku still holding the female tightly.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yardroxia, the 32nd. I am from a long run family off tailors, I have come to arrange clothing for you."  
  
Bulma pulled herself out of Goku's grip. Blushing, she introduced herself, but was cut of quickly by the Yardrat.  
  
"I am sorry, Miss. We must be hasty, your structures have already been scanned, and all you need to do is choose style, color, and cut of your clothing.  
  
Goku sat up on the bed, wiping his sore eyes. He hadn't cried for ages! Especially in front of a complete stranger! He kicked himself again, he should learn some control.  
  
"Saiyan. Your clothes shall be given armour material, if that is what you wish?"  
  
Goku nodded  
  
"Perfect. Then follow me"  
  
Bulma climbed off the bed but her leg gave in immediately, she was caught by Goku who pulled her so close it was worrying. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked into her eyes, both pairs were filled with confusion, but both of them were pleading for something, something deep. Was it care? attention? Or maybe -  
  
-----  
  
"VEGETA!!!" ChiChi yelled as she walked in the door, about 3 hours after she had left.  
  
"What is it Onna?" Vegeta responded, he was slightly scared of this female.  
  
"Vegeta, atleast call me by my name!"  
  
'Doesn't her name mean...'  
  
"I've brought you 12 sets of clothes, and some fighting gi's, which I am HOPING you will not ruin! Now, what do you say?"  
  
"I won't ruin them ChiChu"  
  
"ChiChi!"  
  
"uh yes... brea-"  
  
"CHICHI!"  
  
"ChiChi..."  
  
Vegeta was panicked again. This female scared him. She had control over a super saiyan, a very powerful voice and was strong enough to handle the half-breed, not to mention a fast enough cook to keep up with a saiyan appetite. She was very saiyan in many ways- he somehow admired that fact.  
  
Vegeta kicked himself mentally. HE was the Prince of the saiyans. HE was the one to be admired! HE shouldn't admire any female!  
  
"Now Vegeta, did you take a shower?"  
  
The prince scowled, and nodded.  
  
"OK- now I expect you to throw those rags away and get changed, seeing as it's already 8pm, I would change into the PJs"  
  
Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"I'm a saiyan, I don't wear PJs!"  
  
"WELL MR THEN YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN A BED TONIGHT!"  
  
Vegeta thought again. PJs... nice comfy bed... PJs... nice comfy bed sounded good.  
  
"Very well, I shall wear those... things..."  
  
"I hope you like them, this set has a cute little monkey's tail on the back, just like what Goku had when he was a kid!"  
  
"Ma'am... that WAS a tail"  
  
"..."  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Vegeta took the PJs and headed towards the guest room Gohan had showed him... he stopped in his tracks. Did he call that Onna Ma'am?  
  
-----  
  
"That one!" Bulma cried happily, a perfect light blue color was her choice. "It's beautiful! It would go so well with the violet!"  
  
Goku nodded in approval.  
  
Yardroxia pulled out the fabric. Were all earth females like this? Did they ALL want EVERYTHING!?  
  
"And... That red would just suit you to Namek and back Goku!"  
  
Goku looked at the material. It was very well made, extremely strong. It was far superior to that which King kai had given him for defence.  
  
"And, Goku do you like this yellow?"  
  
Goku thought about it. "Yes Bulma, it's great. But it would look even better on you"  
  
Bulma blinked.  
  
"Are you sure Goku? I don't think it would suit my hair color"  
  
"Of course it would. Everything would suit you, especially a low cut neck, a nice red dress ... with a low cut neck... just so I could li-" Goku caught himself.  
  
"Pardon Goku? Did you say something?" Bulma said while investigating more colors.  
  
"I said I think that should do for today!" The saiyan snapped.  
  
Yardroxia agreed on the spot.  
  
"Well... OK..." Bulma sighed.  
  
The Chikyuu-jins watched as the Yardrat walked over to a strange machine. He fed in all the material, and began tapping on the computer screen, matching styles, colors, and placement of color to each being. Bulma watched as a model of herself appeared on the screen. She ran her eyes slowly round the room, and stopped when a pile of clothes appeared. The same process happened for Goku, until a large stack was present. Yardroxia bowed.  
  
"Thankyou -sir, miss. I must retrieve my other clients, please return to your quarters"  
  
The Yardrat ran off, leaving Goku and Bulma to pick up their clothes.  
  
Bulma smiled lightly at her saiyan counterpart. He turned to her, and sighed. Bulma looked down... She gulped. A red dress. It wasn't too shabby though, it was decorated with sequins, and glittered lightly as she looked at it. The neck was low cut.  
  
Goku scooped Bulma up, along with the pile of clothes, and began to head down the corridor. He walked into the room and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Night Bulma..." he sighed as he walked away from her, into a study room of their accommodation. Bulma saw his head low as he exited the room. She didn't see Goku curl up into a corner, and go to sleep.   
  
'What's wrong with me... Bulma...?' was his last though before he drifted into dreamless sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Heroes by Vegetas-Princess   
a/u When Vegeta abuses Bulma, can someone help her to pick up the pieces? And what will she do to keep from falling in love with a married man? This WILL be a Goku/Bulma fic!!! NEW CHAPTER 6!!!!!!  
NC-17 Romance/Drama   
  
Hey! It's Vegetas-Princess! She rocks, she has got to be the no. 1 Goku/Bulma author! But yet again, she hasn't updated Heroes in a good while, so be a good leader reader, go, and leave a review! 


	7. who IS he?

Chapter 7:  
  
Who IS He?  
  
Vegeta yawned and stretched, stopping to itch around the label of his new PJs. If there was one thing saiyans hated... it was labels! Despite the itchy little extra, he'd had an amazingly good night, he wished they had supplied beds in Frieza's space ship. He hit himself! What a baka he felt like, he was a WARRIOR! And by the looks of things it was 4am... maybe he would do a little 'warrior snacking'.  
  
Vegeta hopped off the bed, and proceeded in stretching out his limbs. Cracking his neck he took another chance to observe the room. It was obvious that some time in the night that onna 'ChiChi' had tidied up, for there was a neat training gi laid out at the end of the bed, and his old clothing was taken away, even his shoes looked cleaned, certainly, the gold tips shined beautifully.  
  
He slipped on his new garments at an incredible rate, the morning air was cold and fresh, waking him quickly. He slipped on his shoes and looked at the window. Whad'ya know, someone's dirty footprint- obviously Kakarotto's. The Saiyan Prince opted for the same route, despite it being Kakarotto's favourite, and jumped into the cool air.  
  
-----  
  
The Prince lowered himself as he neared the forest, maintaining a low alititude as to not be seen by his prey, and just high enough as to not disturb the shrubbery. Spotting an unsuspecting deer, he flew at a slower rate, just nearing it he latched onto a tree, silently. About to pounce, he realised he was not silent enough.  
  
"Morning, Prince" came a mocking voice from behind him, immediately scarring away Vegeta's prey.  
  
"Pfft! Stupid Namek! That was my breakfast"  
  
"You won't need to eat so soon"  
  
"If you're interfering that I am going to eat some of that onna's food, then you are wrong. I don't want to risk becoming as stupid as Kakarotto!"  
  
"You know, Gohan eats that food"  
  
"What do I care about Kakarotto's brat!"  
  
"...Also, ChiChi eats that food"  
  
Vegeta froze  
  
"Pfft, they are not any where near full-blooded saiyans!"  
  
"It doesn't even matter Vegeta! You know you're going to be living in that house for a while! You can't come out here and eat when-ever!"  
  
"Hmnn, Namek limbs grow back, I'm pretty sure they'd make a nice diet"  
  
"Just listen, you're gonna' be living in that house for quite a while- as I said- take it from me, you don't wanna get ChiChi upset"  
  
"Well, at-least that doesn't block out my next target"  
  
"Touch Gohan and Die... you'd have to face BOTH the wrath of Goku's wife AND I"  
  
Vegeta just scowled at the Namek  
  
"I will do what I want, when I want, green-bean"  
  
"I'm just helping you out Vegeta"  
  
"I don't need your advice"  
  
"Ahh, but you DO need a sparing partner"  
  
"Hmn, punching bag more like"  
  
"If you wanted a punching bag, why didn't you use ChiChi"  
  
"Shut-up baka! All I need you for is BEATING on, I DON'T need your advice!"  
  
Piccolo just smirked, he saw something even the Prince himself didn't.  
  
"Very well Vegeta, meet me by the Lake just south of here every morning at SIX. We'll spar for two hours, I won't say a thing"  
  
"Perfect, might as-well tie yourself to a tree, punching bags aren't meant to fall down on the first punch.  
  
Piccolo just walked off, leaving the Prince of the Saiyans to return to his new home. His stomach growled. And maybe eat something...  
  
-----  
  
"Oh Vegeta! I was so worried!" A happy, yet in a way angry voice came from inside the house, Vegeta looked at the door blankly, then it opened.  
  
ChiChi jumped up and did her 'all-smiles' thing, then scowled.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna' feed you before you've taken a bath you are CRAZY"  
  
"S-Sorry Onna!" he joked  
  
"CHICHI"  
  
"Sorry ChiChi"  
  
"Good, now go take a shower or bath, which-ever you prefer and wash up. I'll be cooking breakfast"  
  
"Yes Miss ChiChi"  
  
Vegeta started off down towards the bathroom, he stopped-  
  
"KUSO! I DID IT AGAIN!"  
  
"Did what Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
"AHH!" Vegeta turned to see Gohan "STOP DOING THAT!!!"  
  
"Doing what Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta just 'pffft'ed and turned to enter the bathroom, he stepped in and shut the door, turned around and-  
  
"I SWEAR! NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT BRAT I AM GOING TO -KILL- YOU!!!"  
  
"I thought you might need this Mr. Vegeta" Gohan held out a robe.  
  
"I would say THANX!" Vegeta grabbed the robe "But after sneaking up on me, this is all you DESERVE!" Vegeta got ready to strike Gohan... But he was gone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
-----  
  
Bulma stretched as she awoke, the bed was so soft, it was hard to draw herself away from it. Standing up slowly, she began to test her limbs, they ached slightly, she must have slept too long. She slid over to her wardrobe and picked out one of her new sets of clothes, her choice was a long, sweater-like dress. The collar at the top looked scruched, but it had a certain pattern to it showing it was just good tailoring. The whole thing was a pale-pink color. She slid it on quickly to keep out of the cold air. The dress-thing was so long... it reached down to her ankles, making her wonder if the Yardrats had any fashion sense... obviously not, as she noted her shoes looked like saiyan boots!  
  
Bulma straightened out the new clothing-thingy, the only way to describe it, and looked around the room, it was then that she heard a soft whimpering.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma questioned, heading to the source of the noise. She stepped into a strange study room, the walls were covered with computers, and data from other cultures, she looked into the corner to see Goku curled up tightly, he had a scared expression on his face, she could see his breath on the cold air, and there he was in nothing but underwear!  
  
Bulma jogged quietly to the bedroom again, grabbing the blanket off the bed and returning to where Goku was, she kneeled down next to him an placed a hand on his arm, genuinely concerned, he was so cold...  
  
Bulma quickly threw the blanket over Goku, tucking it in around him, she became relieved as a content smile graced his lips, he pulled the blankets tighter and then spoke in his sleep-  
  
"Tha-ankyou my-mnnn..." he drifted back into deep sleep.  
  
Bulma sighed... she had been so worried when she saw Goku so cold... Yardrat wasn't the warmest planet ever, either that or the Yardrats liked it cold- She looked down at her best friend- he'd done so much- he'd had his son stole, then he was killed, then he trained for an entire year, then fought a tremendous battle, following that, he'd went straight to hospital, and rushed off to Namek! He'd trained all the way, fought, healed, then fought again, nearly died, and now... after a year and a half of solid working and training and fighting- he was- alone. Sure! When he got home he could be with his family, but he'd lost a good friend, and surely ChiChi would be angry at him! He'd left her alone for that year and a half! She was probably having trouble herself, but all she had to do was raise a kid and feed a saiyan, not save the universe! Bulma pitied Goku... he'd just done so much...  
  
Bulma jumped from her thoughts as she saw the saiyan stir, he rubbed his eyes then sat up, looking at her quinzingly. She searched for an answer.  
  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep, Goku?" she said.  
  
"Yeah... I was talking about food wasn't I!" he smiled "thankyou... for the blanket" he whispered-  
  
There was something strange in that whisper, it made Bulma want to grin and hug him tightly, it made her amazingly happy that she'd made him happy- she dulled it down to a smile.  
  
"It's OK, Son-kun. You looked cold"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yardroxia, did you get a skin sample?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Give it here"  
  
Yardroxia passed a small test tube to the other Yardrat- Yarnetok.  
  
"Finally... we shall be able to see who these people really are"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"Put these samples through scans, I want a full review of their origins, names, and abilities"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"We know that one is human, and one is Saiyan, but we must know -why- they are here- understand?"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but if their intentions are good, do you think they may be here to-"  
  
" It's not very likely, but we shall see, we shall see..."  
  
-----   
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Untitled (Ideas Would be Greatly Appreciated) by S e c k s i   
The normal Earth is purged; Bulma is sent to Vejita-sei love story-- EXCEPT... This is a G/B (Goku/Bulma). ^-^ Enjoy!  
PG-13 - English - Romance   
  
Untitled (Ideas Would be Greatly Appreciated) is a nice, fic, it makes you smile and laugh when you think about it...  
Well, I don't know much about S e c k s i , Not even their gender! But I DO know they are a good writer 


	8. Revilations of many kinds

Chapter 8:  
Revilations of many kinds  
  
  
The room was dark, the Yardrats completed their tests, their tests- on the human and saiya-jin.  
  
"Yardroxia... copy me the date from the computer"  
  
Yardoxia walked up to the computer, it had just completed running scans on the human's and saiyan's DNA patterns, and matched them to two, very distinct people.  
  
Yarnetok, smiled as Yardoxia, his fourth in command for that sector, handed him the results. He ran his eyes slowly over some printed notes, taking care over details.  
  
" Saiyan... name: Kakarotto, was sent to planet earth as a child, never returned. He was found living on that planet with a mate and a child, and defeated the- saiyan prince Vegeta?"   
  
Yarnetok had good reason to be shocked, the Prince had once stayed as a youth on his planet, and caused very much trouble...  
  
"... It is not currently known whether it was he, or not who caused the destruction of the ginyu force, and Frieza on Namek!?!"  
  
Yarko stepped forward...  
"If he did infact beat Frieza... then it is possible he is on the right side... but it would also mean... that he was very strong, we know that the Prince, Vegeta wished to destroy Frieza also... so how shall we know what his intentions are?"  
  
Yarnetok sighed... they would have to wait and see if 'Kakarotto' was on their side or not...  
  
"Also sir..." The slightly shorter Yardrat continued " He told us that his name was Goku, since their is no saiyan by the name of Goku, we will have to ask him if he goes by the name of Kakarotto."  
  
Yardroxia agreed, as Yarnetok read through the next lot of notes:  
  
"Bulma Briefs: she is a earthling, with and extreamly high IQ and power over most of the population, she is known to have a vast knowledge of tecnology, even those not found on her planet, she is very useful by this fact and also the fact that she can pilot all ranges of spacecraft..."  
  
Several of the Yardrats in the room chattered over this, if she was on their side she would be a valuable accet as well as the one known as 'Kakarotto'.  
  
A small, young Yardrat spoke up, ignoring the commotion in his elders...  
  
"Sir..." The small boy questioned "If one has much power, and one has much brains, then do you think they could help us heel the Shanlang?"  
  
"It's possible. But these beings would have to be willing, I'm not sure- with their advantage we would not be able to force them into heeling it, nor be able to keep them down if they caused trouble"  
  
"Sir!" Yardroxia spoke up again "I'm sure if they do cause trouble, then breaking them up would cure it!"  
  
Every Yardrat looked curiously at the Tailor.  
  
"They seem to have an attachment to eachother, stronger then that of brothers and friends, yet they don't seem to realise it. This could be a weakness. I would like to break them up for a while in the day and test out my theory"  
  
"The man is crazy!!!" A voice spoke from the back, Yarnetok raised his hand to hush the man down...  
  
"Sir, we could break them up into two jobs today, we could test the Saiyan in the training chamber, and see what his abbilities are... and we could test the human by showing her around the sector, and see what she can see in our tecnology"  
  
Yarnetok agreed, this raised commotion in the rest of the council.  
  
"Sir! That's dangerous!!"  
  
"Hush!" Yarnetok beconned "It would be the best way to fill in the missing information"  
  
The council quieted, as the leader gave his verdict  
  
"Divide these hosting jobs between the two twins, Tardray, and Draytar! Tell them to note down all their observations, and find out the needed information!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Yarko cheered as he turned on the heel and out the door.  
  
"Next subject, all rise! Instant Transmittion tutoring!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta threw a kick at the Namek, the female had gave him a stomach full of food, something he'd last had before Arlia. He hit the Namek square in the face causing him to growl.  
  
"Vegeta" Piccolo said Angrilly " I think I'd like to meditate first"  
  
Vegeta 'pffd' at the namek, and picked a tree to meditate under.  
  
"That's my tree"  
  
"Not anymore Namek"  
  
"MY TREE"  
  
"I'M THE PRINCE! IT'S MY TREE!"  
  
"I got it first..." Piccolo pouted  
  
"Go find a rock or something"  
  
"Ok..." the namek sobbed.  
  
-----  
  
Goku and Bulma sat in awkward silence in their room, they'd considered eating, but it appeared food was only served in the bankquet hall in the everning, they had each bathed, and dressed, and now it was time to... do something?!  
  
Goku was the one to break the silence and pitch up a conversation.  
  
"Wow, this reminds me of the old times!" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah... cept in the old times we did stuff, like got in danger and found the dragonballs..." The earth female replied, rather glumly.  
  
Goku laughed it off "When do you think they serve some food?"  
On the cue of food his stomach grumbled loudly, followed by a quieter version of that of Bulma's stomach...  
  
Bulma giggled, her mood climbing.  
  
Goku laughed again  
  
"Heh, Bulma! I could swear you had a saiyan stomach by the way you ate yersterday!!!"  
  
Bulma turned red at his comment- in anger.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she screamed in his ear, reminding Goku that- on earth the saiyan appetite was considered bad...  
  
"I just mean- you ate alot..."  
  
"O..." Bulma blushed "Well... you can blame your son and friend for that one! They left me there all day! All earth day that is- if they'd left me there all namek day then... I'f be a pile of dust!"  
  
Bulma looked at Goku again, he had no-smile on his face, he looked in mourning.  
  
"Krillin..." he sighed. His face quickly turned to anger "Frieza!" Bulma crawled to the wall at the back of the bed as she watched her friends hair and ki go up, as his eyes turned blue and- he stopped. He turned and smiled at her, returning his pupils to their ebony color.  
  
"Sorry to scare you Bulma..." he said softly  
  
Bulma looked at him, her eyes wide... she decided to ask him a question...  
  
"Wh-where you changing again???"  
  
Goku nodded  
  
"What was happening?"  
  
"I was- I was changing into a Super-Saiyan- I think... I think i'm the legendary super saiyan, Vegeta said I was..."  
  
"How did it happen?" Bulma said, adapting slowly to this news...  
  
"When - when Frieza hurt Piccolo, he shot him and almost killed him, he'd hurt me, my son, killed Vegeta, I saw Vegeta's sorrow- Piccolo got shot to save me... My son was trying to help- I was so angry! Then he got Krillin... and-"  
  
Goku drew in a raspy breath  
  
"- he killed him... he killed so many I just couldn't stand it- I wanted to hurt him- I felt so angry... Bulma... when I was a kid I changed didn't I- into a monster... that's what I wanted to be then, I wanted to have that power and KILL him!"  
  
Bulma watched as her friend layed his heart out before her  
  
"That's how- I- I turned into a monster... It was right to beat Frieza- but- I wanted to do so much more, I nearly hurt Gohan..."  
  
Goku looked down at the floor, then at Bulma. She could see the pain in his eyes. She moved to confort him but a stray hand struck at her, sending her into the wall, and knocking her out.  
  
Goku looked up again as he heard her yelp, he saw her slide to the floor uncontiuos.  
  
"No! Bulma!!!"  
  
-----  
  
  
next chapter: chapter 9  
  
Sorrow and Pain for chikyuu-jins  
  



	9. Sorrow and Pain for chikyuu-jins

chapter 9 

Sorrow and Pain for chikyuu-jins 

it might be advised to read Maria Cline's [ We Forgot About Yamcha' ][1] before this. It might help explain things a bit ^-^ 

----- 

It had been hours since Goku had knocked Bulma out, Tardray and Draytar had entered the room shortly after the incident and found Goku craddling Bulma in his arms, they insisted that she be took to the medical lab. 

Goku had waited and watched silently as the Yardrats had used some sort of healing device on the earth female's bruise, a huge black and blue one as dark as a night sky, with a hidden bruise on the bone underneath it. They'd been able to fix up the bone, but couldn't deal with the flesh, they told the male it would be at-least 24 hours before they could get anything to deal with it... Then there was the shock... 

Goku was in shock. For what he had done, he never thought he would harm someone in such a way, even since he did discover he was a Saiyan. He still prefered the gentleness bestoyed apon him by the human race. He would only harm his enemy, yet there was one of his best freinds, a sister almost, lying uncontious on a hospital bed. 

The saiyan had asked if they could use rejuvination tank, but they'd replied by the fact that it could be harmful on her DNA. 

The young male then sat, he sat by Bulma, still waiting, watching her. The Yardrats had asked him many a time if he needed anything. He wouldn't reply. He was trying to work out what had happened. They'd talked, and he'd changed, but when Bulma moved to comfort him, he had hit her away angrilly like she was but a mere fly. He hated himself for what he had done. He stayed there, for hours on end, and his thinking had turned in the studying. Goku studied Bulma, he saw beyond the patch of black and blue on her face shabbily covered up with a band-aid, and saw beyond the shut eyes and straight into her soul. He brushed his lips solemly across her cheek, and whispered ever so silently, "you're beauiful... Bulma" 

----- 

Bulma jumped as she entered the dream world, for some reason, her face hurt ever so much. She looked around herself, she was in a strange dark place, it was very dark, and cold. She felt scarred, but she did not wake from this nightmarish dimention. She gazed around in the darkness, to see two bright lights, one was fading away, slowly, yet the other was growing. 

Feeling as if the closer light was to consume her, Bulma ran through the pitch black to the fading one, a soft glow weakly eminating from the energy sphere, she reached out to touch it, and recieved a message from beyond the grave, "Bulma, if you can hear me, I love you. Please, don't die. I want to join up with you but not here." The light was warm, but slowly fading... "Yamcha..." Bulma thought as the light dissapeared and the darkness swarmed around her again. 

Bulma turned... it was completely pitch black now. That was except for the bright glow, that seemed far away, it was slowly getting brighter, and for some reason Bulma felt scarred of it, yet, when she touched it, it felt warm, like the other had, it felt so soft ridding her of the pain of her cheek, and it embracced her with the simple words "you're beautiful... Bulma" 

-----

Bulma stirred softly from her sleep, to feel the trademarks of a kiss on her face, she turned her head to secure it but the one bestowing it apon her backed of at an alarming rate, when she opened her eyes, no one was there, her gaze met a falling strand of black hair, which left her in curiosity. 

----- 

Around twenty minutes passed, the Yardrat doctor had called for Goku, but he did not come. Everyone was getting concerned, and Bulma had become irritated, it was then the saiyan was found, conceilling himself from identification in his blond form, he looked scarred, as if something terrible was about to happen. 

"Goku!" Bulma yelled out, hopping off her bed and storming over to the saiyan. Despite their size and strength, DrayTar and TarDray were holding the male in place. Bulma frowned as the saiyan fummbled around with his fingers. 

"Goku!" She shouted at him again, in a more pleading manner, this time the saiyan looked up pouting, he could sure tell what was about to ensue. 

Bulma smacked the saiyan straight across the face, he did nothing to defend himself, and let her injure him. Then-  
Bulma smacked the saiyan the other way, she was in shock at his subtle reaction, the saiyan just turned and looked her in the eyes, his eyes scarred Bulma, she hit him again. 

Tardray and Draytar by this time had released the saiyan and moved back by a safe distance. They left the room, and left the pair alone as Bulma angrilly struck Goku again, this time Goku powered straight down, and made the injury as powerful as he could, he fell to the floor, and did nothing to get up. 

Bulma stood and looked at him, even more angry that he wasn't doing anything to defend himself. She sat herself harshly down and balled up her fist. She asked him the question. 

"Why did you do that... Goku..."   
The saiyan kept his head lowered. "Why did you hit me..."   
"For- for the same reason I-" Goku sighed "I'm sorry... it was just- just..." He turned his gaze up to Bulma, his eyes ever sorrowful. "I don't know what came over me" He gazed up at the female, he smiled ever so lightly, yet his eyes shining with something he himself barely knew. 

Bulma let down her guard as she sighed, and looked into his eyes. "Sorry Goku... sorry for hitting you..." 

Goku just smiled warmly. 

"How bouts we just get something to eat?" 

Bulma giggled. 

"Yah sure" 

But even on the subject of food, the earth-born female couldn't help but think about the kiss... 

----- 

On earth the day went by as planned, Vegeta sparred with Piccolo, and had so much fun he almost managed to forget about food, the only way he was reminded was by a delicious scent slithering it's way through the forest and into their sparring area. He mnirked at the female as he entered the house, who flirtingly smirked back. And of course... 

Vegeta turned around from his little 'conversation' with ChiChi 

"AHHHHHH!" 

"What is it mister Vegeta?" 

"You!!!" 

Vegeta found a frying pan in contact with his head... 

"DON'T INSULT MY GOHAN!!!" 

"Sorry ChiChi, It's just his appearing and dissapearing act scares me-AAAAHHHH!!!" 

"what is it?" 

"he's gone again!!!!" 

"Well then mister maybe you should watch him more carefully! Who knows, a saiyan like you might benifit from a little outside awareness" 

'Did that woman just insult me or...' Vegeta just looked at the earth female confused. 

"Oh! lets just go and eat already!" ChiChi chirped. 

Vegeta just gave up trying to work out what she said and slipped over to the table... 

'I think I like this female' 

----- 

'was it Yamcha?' Bulma thought, 'Did Yamcha send me a message and a kiss, from beyond the grave?' She continued, refering to her dream 

No. 

'Was it just part of my dream?' she continued as she ate, watching Goku talking to the two Yardrats they had become very much freinds with... 

No. 

The answer just came to her, she didn't have to think, something just told her... 

'Was it him?..." Bulma questioned as she watched the saiyan across the table... 

No answer. 

She remembered the kiss, it couldn't be him... it couldn't and yet... 

It seemed as if that was the answer. 

Yes. 

-----

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=375369



	10. Conscience

  
Chapter 10: Conscience  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Son-kun? Is everything allright?" Tardray asked his freind who had suddenly stopped eating, the face beside him looked blank, as if full of thought and remorse-  
  
-  
  
'Why did I do that!!?' Goku shouted at himself, the loyal saiyan staring at the food infront of him. 'and why did I run away! Why do I have to be so stupid!' he continued. 'I can't have done that- no- I don't think anyone saw- no accusations, no lies' Goku looked down 'I was just kissing it better!- Yeah, that's got to be it!' Goku laughed loudly.  
  
-  
  
Glad that the saiyan was finaly out of his day dream and looking happy again, the human, and two Yardrats looked back up from their meals. Other glances were exchanged to the table they were seated at, which suggested insanity.  
  
Goku laughed again- "You know guys! I did the silliest thing today! I'm sorry I wondered off like that because of such a stupid thing! Heh!"  
  
Tardray looked at Goku quizingly "Was that the incident where, you ran away from hitting Miss Bulma by accident? And trying to make sure she wouldn't find you and beat you up?"  
  
"Kinda!" Goku laughed sheepishly, placing one hand behind his head in a trademark Son grin.  
  
Draytar, Bulma and TarDray laughed "Sure," Tardray said slyly "We understand!"  
  
Bulma snickered "How chicken can ya be Goku? I thought you were super saiyan- you shouldn't be scared of a *in mock Vegeta voice* Baka Onna!"  
  
Goku laughed, again, the others on the table continuing. "Wo-w Bulma! I didn't know you'd spent enough time around Vegeta to be able to impersonate him so well!" He joked.  
  
Bulma smirked at Goku proudly. It made her happy.  
  
Goku didn't realise that his secret was still well kept. He didn't realise either that this would not be for long...  
  
--------  
on earth  
--------  
  
"VEGEEEEEEEEEETAAAA! DINNER!!!!"  
  
"YES CHICHIIII-"  
  
Vegeta, and the remaining Son family sat down for their evening meal, which over the short time he'd been staying on the planet, had become one of his favourite times of the day. The Saiyan had rapidly addapted to addressing Son Goku's wife by her true name, ChiChi, and learnt the punnishment for not showing any courtesy for others. He rubbed the bump on his head as he sat down at the table.  
  
Descusion was little at these meal times, and although he was Saiyan, he did have table-manners on a far larger scale than Goku. ChiChi would sometimes stare at him in deep thought, this time was no different, upon a quizing look she straightened her composure and began to speak.  
  
"So... Vegeta, have you got a wife on your homeplanet?"  
  
The Prince stared at her  
  
"No. Onna, I have no 'wife' as you call it, and no homeplanet either."  
  
ChiChi looked at him quizingly.  
  
" Oh... I see. Are you planning on taking a wife off this planet"  
  
Vegeta seemed to ponder.  
  
"No. There is no Onna I wish to or can take as my mate, or 'wife' as you say it. Not on this planet, and I doubt anywhere. Why would I want to take one?"  
  
ChiChi struggled to keep from rolling her eyes, as Gohan snuck from the table after detecting more adult conversation.  
  
"Well. I thought you might be interested in Bulma, if she's alive I mean..." ChiChi sighed  
  
Vegeta spoke up again. "Is she the snivelling blue haired woman who tried to 'hitch a ride' with that baka pretty boy Zarbon?"  
  
ChiChi giggled "I guess you could call her that!"  
  
"I thought she was going to become, that weakling Yamcha's mate?"  
  
"O come on Vegeta-" ChiChi laughed "She flirts with anything and anyone!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly  
  
"I bet she's even flirting with Kakarotto!"  
  
They both burst out into laughter  
  
"A-Aha-nd e-ven Frieza!"  
  
ChiChi blinked "My Gohan told me Frieza was a woman..."  
  
"Acts enough like it" Vegeta chuckled, he really did enjoy this onna's company.  
  
ChiChi put on a stubborn face "Did he do anything to my Gohan?"*not in that way you sick- sick minded hentai*  
  
Vegeta looked at her eyes wide, regaining his previous, laughing composure-  
  
"No- But I could SWEAR he was trying to hit on Zarbon, Dodoria and Kakarotto!!!"  
  
The laughter continued through the evening.  
  
------  
  
on Yardrat  
  
------  
  
A small sector of the planet, light, pink skies are turning a grotesque yellow, offsetting the peaceful atmosphere, and the countdown to a major event, Green clouds seem to rise to give warning, and Yardrats quickly buckled down hatches, and stock up in shelters, bringing in animals that had come to trust them over the decades, a storm was brewing, created by a monster, one that could wipe out any being not protected by a wall of thickened concrete, one that could pull great blue wales out of any ocean, but this year, one that could mean impending doom for the planet, this time it was worse than any other, more angry than ever, this time it could be the end.  
  
Five Yadrats were gathered in a small room, the side of the world opposite the tyrant that appeared to be as bad as Frieza. Discusing a course of action- abandon the planet? Leave their home to ensure their lives? No- these were a noble people who would protect their world and its spirit until the very last moment, until the very last breath was torn from each of their lungs. Or, rely on two living legends to save the world they had called their home.  
  
-----  
  
Goku snapped his head upwards, once again ceasing his eating... it suddenly felt- cold... The room went silent, wind, blowing trees outside viewed through 10 foot of protective glass. The saiyan stood, seeming to growl at what happened past the window, and stepping to protect the table he was previosly seated at, and the ones on it. He looked at the sky, and saw a green streak of what seemed to be some kind of mist shot through the pink, as it dulled and became yellow.  
  
"Shanlang..." breathed Tardray.  
  
"Shanlang?" Bulma queried, repeating what the Yardrat had just said.  
  
"It-It means Storm Monster in out native language, Shan, the storm, and Lang, the monster that makes it"  
  
Goku kept his eyes on the window, still growling lowly, and protecting his freinds.  
  
Draytar looked at the saiyan, and calculated before taking note.  
  
"It's nothing to be worried about" Tardray spoke, calming the room slightly "This happenes every year, we've already prepared."  
  
Silence once again filled the room, letting all notice Goku's protective growling  
  
"Son-kun!" Bulma half shouted, half wispered, Goku looked at her then laughed Sheepishly... "Woops! Guess that wasn't my stomach!"  
  
'Interesting' Draytar pondered 'Why does he always act like that when talking to her? and he didn't offer an explanation' the Yardrat had now scirbbled down half a page of notes 'he seems freindly enough, and protective over something'  
  
Bulma turned her gaze curiously to the Yardrat "Hey... what are you writing?" She asked as she pulled the notepad out of his hands, luckily for the Yardrat she couldn't read the native letters. "What's this?" She queried again, refering to the text. The Yardrat thought up an explanation quickly, "Just some Tailor reports for Yardroxia" he hurried, then shifted his gaze to Goku.  
  
"Say..."Draytar pondered slyly. "Yarnetok asked me to ask you if you wanted to try out out the training facilities. Goku shifted his gaze quizingly at Bulma leaving Draytar a chance to note the movement down. When Bulma smiled at Goku, the Saiyan replied grinning "Sure!"  
  
Tardray picked up what his twin was up to, and offered the same to Bulma-  
"Miss, as he is doing that would like like to have a tour?"  
  
Bulma grinned, almost as stupidly as her counterpart "Love ta!" she winked.  
  
Tardray sweatdropped, and escorted her down the hallway, as Draytar pulled the smiling Goku the other way...  
  
---- 


	11. Broken Bonds

AN: please note these things... 

I got an infected finger, so I can't type very well. 

Then there is [ We Forgot About Yamcha' ][1] by Maria Cline, it's one of the cutest things I read and if you're confused about chapter 9 it'll clear some things up. 

If there's a character I've forgotten about -PLEASE- tell me! I have a memory worse than a hairbrush! 

Yosh.. now that's sorted out I'll just mention the fact that *mumbles something like spell checker* 

------ 

Chapter 11: Broken Bonds 

------ 

Swirling masses of green cloud. 

- 

Bulma and Tardray walked along the metalicly tinted corridors. Their shadows cast out by the many lights, but despite this fact- they were having the times of their lives! Bulma was basicly dancing on air, naming all the functions of the machines and control pannels as she skipped down the corridor, a few dozen 'oooooo!!!'s escaped her mouth as she saw some of the amazing contraptions that seemed to her to be decorating the walls- Yardray on the other hand- seemed to have become the tourist... 

"That's the controls for the 4th room back! Wow cool! I'm guessing that was a military room!- so am I right or am I right" 

"Um... you're right..." the Yardrat said looking at the pannel. 

"Ka-Ka-Bu-lo? What's that mean? Oh!!! Dinning!!!" Bulma cheered looking at a pannel, filled with Yardrat-jin language, yet she still managed to pick up a new word. 

Tardray lostened his collar nervously... hinding his notepad behind his back. He cursed her silently for learning the Yardrat letters so fast- just be looking at control pannels... When she was examining another he jotted down some notes behind her back. 

Wiping his brow, he decided to drag her into a room that he could atleast sit down in- this human female had far too much energy. 

----- 

Goku kicked out at one of the holograms that danced round in the air- he was already at level 312 and hadn't broke a sweat yet. Draytar had put this training exercise on where he had to catch each hologram, it was too easy. 

"TARGET CONNECTED" The computer beeped out as Goku hit the target on his second swing. 

"NEXT LEVEL COMMENCING" it continued, a new hologram appeared 

The Saiyan got ready for his next opponent- 

"FREEZE SESSION" A voice pierced the humming of the gravity machine- Draytar walked over to the groud beneath the saiyan, which grabbed his attention. 

"DO YOU WISH TO SPEND >ALL< DAY FIGHTING SLOW HOLOGRAMS?!" 

"You don't have to shout- I can hear you fine, and... " Goku paused in thought "No... I wouldn't like to spend all day fighting slow ones..." 

"Want me to speed them up a bit?" The Yardrat smirked 

"O sure!" 

"Great-" he said "COMPUTER! SWITCH HOLOGRAMS TO LEVEL 100 ARMED WITH -IT-" 

He walked out of the designated training area 

"GRAVITY TO 200- RESTART PROGRAM!" 

"FUNCTION COMPLETE" the computer replied as the hologram began to move again- Goku almost fell from the air at the sudden increase of gravity, but he quickly regained his stature and charged at the hologram- only to find- 

it was gone 

He looked round in confusion then down to DrayTar, the Yardrat just shrugged, then Goku found something come into contact sharly with his back. 

"DARN!" he shouted turning round and staring at the hologram- the whole thing was like his ki blast- both were made out of light and both were solid, he decided it must have had a great power-source... 

Goku charged at the hologram, angrily throwing his fist at it's mid-section, again it dodged, mysteriously dissapearing into the air. 

"This isn't fair!" Goku cried out angrily charging at the hologram time after time after time- missing- never making contact. 

"Hows it moving so fast!?! I can't see it when it moves!" 

"FREEZE PROGRAM" a voice called from the doorway- Goku looked up from his offensive to see Bulma dragging Tardray by the collar. 

"This little JERK was trying to take a nap!" She cried- waving her arms franticly about in the air. 

Goku let out a soft purr and flew down next to Bulma looking her over quickly before smiling. 

Bulma let go of the poor Yardrats collar, he scuttered off and stood next to his brother as quickly as possible 

Silence passed- all looking nervously down at the floor 

"uh... I think we should be going..."Tardray said nervously too as he grabbed his brother and they legged it down the hallway. 

-The door closed- 

----- 

-EARTH- 

----- 

Vegeta layed down after a heavy days sparring- he'd arrived an hour late- and was surprised that the earth-female known as ChiChi hadn't thrown a fit at him- infact- she actually THANKED him for staying out late and not interupting the half-breeds' studies, he was probrably lucky he didn't tell her about the- bar incident... 

It was still slightly light out- the sun lowering itself to become dusk and Vegeta was flying back to the Son's residence, when he came apon a town. He had noticed many people gathering round one place watching a fight- something the Prince could never turn down. He was always amused by humans trying to beat the snot out of eachother. The fight didn't last very long though... The big black guy was totaly waisted by this 'Hercule' person. He had to say he was impressed- he was almost as strong as the frying pan weilding onna- but not quite. 

After the little bash he had entered the building, the people inside almost looked like dodoria- yeilding spiked clothing, and were just as fat. He sat down next to this less repulsive blond woman and observed the room a moment before ordering a drink like the others there. 

The blond had started talking to him... of course he was too high and mighty to pay attention. She'd ran a hand over his arm- how dare she touch the prince of the saiyans! - and the next thing she knew she was in a wall the other side of the building. A man came up to him and told him to get out of his 'bar'... -Vegeta smirked at this memory- ... he'd shown him who was boss. 

----- 

-Yardrat- 

----- 

"So... " Goku said glancing up once "How's your day been?" 

"To- keep a long story short, I learnt to read Yardrat..." 

"That's... wonderful" Goku said keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"Yeah..." 

More silence 

"Um..." Bulma decided to pick up conversation "So... how was your day? 

"Fine..." Goku said rather shyly 

"You smell like you've been training..." Bulma noted 

"I... um... have-" 

'It smells good' Bulma thought to herself- but she caught herself anf blushed slightly 

"Pardon?" Goku butted into her musings 

"Uh.. I didn't say anything- OW!" Bulma yipped as she rubbed her foot 

"Wha-what's wrong?" Goku said stepping forward and attempting to help her, arms ready- 

"Nothing... just my feet are saw from all the walking I've done today" she reasurred him. 

Goku stepped back in thought, but quickly stepped forward again wrapping his golaith arms around her and lifting her into them. Bulma blushed furiously as she found her face rested against his toned chest- he... smelt really good... 

Goku let out a content sigh as he held her in his arms, too silent to be heard- but one could tell it was there... 

Neither moved for a moment... neither of them spoke until Goku opened the door and carried her silently to their quarters- he layed the blushing Bulma down on the bed and quietly walked to his corner- 

"Wait!" Bulma called out breaking their silence- Goku looked round over his shoulder 

Bulma wished she could take back what she said next- 

"You can- sleep here too if you- want?" 'O boy- you've done it now Bulma!" 

"I couldn't..." 

'maybe not...' "But- why?" 

Goku didn't reply 

"Why Goku? We're freinds- we've known eachother all our lives so what's wrong?" 

'I've...' Goku couldn't even think it to himeself- he bit his toungue- something had gone wrong a few minutes ago- he couldn't sense ChiChi... 

"I've..." Goku bit his toungue 

'I've fallen in love...' he blacked out 

---------- 

DUN DUN DUN! hwahahahaha! There we go >=) 

A nice cliffhanger - fuwahahahahah! 

OK... Goku DOES faint every now again though it's usually in battle, 

can I just tell ya Yardrat has a 36 hour day (in this story)- there is little we know about Yardrat, and little we've seen- so I had ta make alotta' stuff up. Stuff WILL get cleared up in later chapters, I SWEAR- and it will REMAIN PG-13- if anyone wants a higher rated odd-couple story just request it ne? 

I love odd-couples! HWAHAHAAH... hmnnn... o YAH! Here's a little sidenote- well... more like links to other stories that an audience like you would LOVE! 

[ There is no Moon Tonight ][2]   
by Filidae   
Goku and Bulma are starting to have a secret affair! Why do they betray their mates and what will happen when the others find out?   
R - Dragon Ball Z - Romance - Published 5/10/01 

^GREAT FIC- one of the first I read and ispired other fics such as- 

[ nd one I know ][3]   
by rikimaru74   
this storie is the 2nd romance i know that features one of the most unused couple I'ts a G/B fic but not goten and bra   
PG - Dragon Ball Z - Romance/General - Published 9/15/01 

^ One of the newest out- some bits are quite entertaining 

[ More Than A Birthday Kiss* ][4]   
by BrownSugaBabe   
This is chapter1of my fist DBZfic:this is an G/B/V love triangle heres sume of it(His smiled vanished and his eyes marveled over evey detail of her face savoring its beauty "beautiful" he whispered Bulmas eyes darted toward his) if i get 5 or more reviews ill keep story going please R&R   
PG-13 - Dragon Ball Z - General/Romance - Published 9/13/01 

^Great fic! Great Author- but needs to check her grammar *hint hint* I know you're reading this BrownSugaBabe... ^-^ 

[ Makafushigi Adventure ][5]   
by RisanF   
After many years. Goku and Bulma take another trip to find the Dragon Balls, along with Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. But this time, among the adventures and excitement, feelings long submurged reveal themselves, bringing an end to their old lives, and offering a new beginning...   
PG-13 - Dragon Ball Z - General/Romance -Published 3/21/01 

^Great Fic! Great Author- woah! deja-vous! On my favourites list 2- yes count em 2 times! One time with Makafushigi Adventure and another time with Jan-ken PUNCH! - he is great with Alternate couples believe me! and look- a [ **GOKU+BULMA PAGE!** ][6] who can resist his great work 

[ The Amnesia Saga ][7]   
by Maria Cline   
In this fic, Goku and Bulma met up with Pilaf again and ended up losing their memories.   
G - Dragon Ball Z - Romance/General - Published 11/22/00 

^heck! I host this one on my site and it has pictures with it! Maria is one of my FAVOURITE authors! 

AND finaly out of the Bulma/Gokus... a LEMON! For the more mature readers- but I guess the first chapter is only R rated ^-^ 

[ Nine & half Weeks...DBZ Style ][8]   
by gokusgirl   
CHAPTER EIGHT NOW UP!! What happens when Goku asks his long-time friend for advice on the 'birds and the bees?' Not reading material for Goku/Chichi lovers! CHAPTER EIGHT NOW UP!!   
NC-17 - Dragon Ball Z - Drama/Angst Published 6/14/01 

How can she be a bad author- she's on basicly EVERYONE'S favourites lists, you can't go anywhere without seeing her name! And for good reason! 

OK- see ya now- O wait... I have to tell you you name of the next chapter... okay-okay.. *sigh* Iyt's chatpter 12... Pride- mainly Vegeta/ChiChi *sniff* I love all the authors above- *sniff* they're so cool- 

Wanna know why I is upsetted? It's because I need more Goku/Bulma fics- *smiles ever so sweetly* any I didn't mention? TELL MEEEEEEEEEE *drops to knees* 

O boy... that was long... mainly because of all those html links... *scrolls up and whistles* O well- next chapter commin' soon- JA NE!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=375369
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=279569
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=404797
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=402003
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=234567
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/risanf/GokuBulma.htm
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118778
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=317121



	12. Pride

Chapter 12: Pride  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}AN: hey the first two letters of my name... wait... O yah! Sorry this chapter ish so short- but hey- they're big paragraphs? OKOK- I admit- it's only 10 o clock at night- but I still aint done my homework! And reading Jane Eyre isn't the easiest thing I've ever done- soooooooooooo- enjoy as much as you can- remember to REVIEW and ALWAYS read my Authors Notes... they are put their for your entertainment and information!{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
----  
  
Streaking across the sky  
  
----  
  
  
  
A saiyan prince strolled into the bathroom- the quick earth days meant a busy lifestyle, and a strict schedule.  
  
It was 5 am, the Lord Vegeta had arranged another sparring, or beating match as he called it with Piccolo, after the incident the night before he had developed the desire to beat more things up.  
  
Quickly turning undressing and dropping his garments to the floor, the Prince stepped into the small cube, the shower, and began fiddling with the wretched contraptions he had for the many days before, finding a nice, hot temperature the Prince rested his shoulders, directing his noble nose towards the steaming liquid and closing his eyes in deep thought- the water slowly ran down his back, and down his legs after soothing his skin, he sighed, a rare occurence.  
  
'I think-' the Prince thought 'I like it here' he brushed his hands roughly through his hair, lostening whatever force held it up, and letting the locks of ebony rest on his shoulders and back. He looked dazed as the heat began making him feel slightly faint, and decided to hasten his cleaning.  
  
Pouring shampoo over his hair, he sniffed curiosly at the substance- it smelt like the onna's hair... Yes... He liked that onna, he might even go as far as to say he cared for her-  
  
he rinsed out his hair  
  
A stupid thought though, a Prince, caring for a peasent- heh  
  
he massaged in conditioner.  
  
But the way she cared for him, every time their eyes locked, the Prince felt strange, as if he wanted to get closer to the black haired female, it must have been her strange, saiyan quality- was that what Kakarot had seen in her?  
  
Finnishing off, the Prince turned off the spewing hot water and dried himself with a towel- he looked curiously at his now- floppy mane, and quickly grabbed a brush beginning to comb the spikes towards the heavens.  
  
ChiChi walked into the bathroom- expecting the man to have been dressed by now  
  
"VE-VE-VE-" she fainted.  
  
Before he could realise, Vegeta had caught her. He wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and lifted the chikyuu-jins up into his arms- something was wrong- the pale color and flushed cheeks across the females face made a contrast- she was not bright red- she was pale and almost white- her bond with Kakarotto had broken. She was no longer his mate.  
  
-----  
  
"Chi?" Vegeta said- almost showing his care in his voice, he looked to the side and saw the concerned Gohan, and then looked back down at the woman with an equal, and overtaking in one way look in his eyes.  
  
"Chi?" he repeated- the pale skinned woman opened her eyes, shooting up and blushing furiosly, though the crimson could barely show in her state.  
  
Vegeta sat back, and seemed to smile, the strange feeling was back now that she was OK, but he knew not of it's origin or meaning- all he new was it felt good.  
  
"Uh... sorry... excuse me..." ChiChi said climbing to her feet as quickly as she could allow herself- the embarrasment of seeing her guest- like that was- overwhelming.  
  
Vegeta stood also, and Gohan smiled happily scooting to his bedroom as not to cause his mother any stress.  
  
"Onna" The Prince said seriously, making the retreating woman stop dead in her tracks- the female turned- revieling a new, stronger blush on her face.  
  
"Gomen- ChiChi" he corrected himself- he could just spit on himself now, but the smile the onna gave himmade him reconsider personal insults.  
  
"ChiChi. I have a serious question for you" he said, taking a step forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, without realising it.  
  
"Yes?" ChiChi said, looking up from her feet, feeling a blush approach, she quickly rubbed a hand over her cheek.  
  
Vegeta caught the hand- quite softly- no one saw the signs.  
  
"You- you were Kakarotto's mate- correct?"  
  
"I am-" ChiChi corrected him  
  
"Can you feel him?" the Prince spat out quickly- trying not to anger the raven haired woman- a feature he did so enjoy.  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked him-  
  
"When a saiyan mates- he creates a bond... they can feel eachother and hear eachother's thoughts-"  
  
"I can- just last night-"  
  
"Can you feel him now?" The Prince butted in- for some reason seeing her saddened made him unhappy- yet- seeing her broken bond with Kakarotto, gave him some Pride.  
  
"No."  
  
"-As I thought..." The Prince concluded "ChiChi, when was the last time-"  
  
"Vegeta this fics' PG-13! Remember?"  
  
"O yeah- OK- then um- Did you feel anything strange- 'heavy-hearted' as you humans put it, before- you stopped feeling him?"  
  
"Yes.." ChiChi concluded after a few moments thoughts  
  
Vegeta bit his tongue- he didn't want to- upset the earth female? But he had to let her know the truth...  
  
"ChiChi... your bond..."  
  
"It's -gone..." she concluded finnishing his sentence and breaking down into tears, the Prince quickly swept his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace- his first- ever- given embrace.  
  
"Kakarotto, the fool, shall return to you, even if your vows are gone from death and the bond is shattered, I'm sure he will return- his loyalness is one true thing I know about him- the words just flowed from Vegeta's mouth, he kissed her forehead for comfort- the first- ever kiss ... given to this onna.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goku awoke, his skin pale- his cheeks slightly aflush, and his eyes met those of Bulma...  
  
His new love  
  
How could it be true? How could he want to take her into his arms like he did- hold her forever more? How could he want to kiss her tenderly on the cheek, and sigh in such content as his heart filled with this new- strange feeling-  
  
He was a married man- he had been tamed atleast, his vows expired on 'till death do us part' amd he parted with his beloved wife- but how had she left his heart, how had a new love pushed her out? How had those blue eyes-  
  
Those blue eyes... Goku gazed up into them... he longed be share his soul with the one he saw in those heavenly eyes- but he couldn't- his soul had been shared and- his minds' eye could no longer see her- had been ripped apart  
  
"Bulma..." his breath sounded like a whisper, he was so weak- not only from his broken bond, and fainting, but also from being breathless as his gaze melted into hers "I-I-"  
  
He was hushed by her, she was so- heavenly to him- and before it he had grabbed her wrist firmly, but carefully, and pulled her to his chest as he lay. he wrapped his arms around her and sighed- it was time to speak-  
  
"I love you Bulma- I- I love you-"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welllllllll.... I WAS in a mushy mood, and I was feeling creative- hastens to write a new chapter- heheheh- I actually payed ATTENTION in Englih lessons and learnt a new word- hehehehe- O yah- if you think that's the end, it AIN'T! What happens when someone tells Bulma something she DOESN'T expect to hear? *hint hint* well you'll be in for a surprise then- and- I made Vegeta kinda' mushy ther- sorry- but you know you can't have romace with a neutral feeling now can ya?  
  
OK-OK- it was short, and crud... So how bouts you try out one of the other Bulma/Goku fics I've's wrote- Time Traveller, and Danger is Sweeter. *Starts swaying innocently* all ya gotta' dooooo is scroooooll up and click on my name (profile) you can acess the fics from there- either that or you can do it the hard way by using the search- but heck- it's your choice!  
  
Next chapter- Chatpter 13- Bad luck, Son  
  
^Hwahahahah! How convinient?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{} AAAHHH! Write Bulma/Vegeta fics! Write original plots- and realise YOU'RE means YOU ARE{}{}{}{}{}{} also, don't forget I'm still taking submittions for my website, and I got a whole new look! So what'd'ya waitin' for? get writing! {}{}{}{}{}{} 


	13. Bad luck, Son

Next chapter- Chatpter 13- Bad luck, Son  
  
-----  
  
^HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
The evil Nekoni has wrote again! And she been in one EVVIIIIL mood! HWAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
*coughs* anyhooo...  
  
I know it's short- don't yell at me for that factor- I aint living like a millionaire- yet...  
  
HUWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
I have som neeeeeeeeyewws! I'm moving to France- right near the Alps- I'm gonna live in a chateaux (catsle) cool huh? 3 hours INTERNET school a day- it takes me bouts that long to write a chapter for this fic and check it through, so when I moooooove, I get 21 hours no school compared to the 11 hours no school I get here (I can't relax in 11 hours!)  
  
O yah, yet probaly bored wit me yapping now uh? Well... read the fic already!  
  
-----  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed the blue haired woman- jumping away from her friend's embrace-  
  
"huh?" Goku asked sitting up- looking at her- truth blazing in his eyes  
  
Bulma backed off "Wha-wha-t did you say Son-ku-n..."  
  
Goku stood- walking to her and holding her warmly, his mouth nearing hers "I said I love you- I love you so much..."  
  
Bulma watched him nearing- she did the only thing she could do in a situation like this-  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she panicked  
  
The blue haired female struggled in the saiyan's grasp- Goku looked at her puzzled- and looked at the door even more puzzled as two yardrats ran in carrying giant fly-swatters.  
  
"Wheeerrre is it? Where is it?" Tardray yelled as he jumped into the room, waving the swatter round in the air.  
  
"I SEE IT!" the other yelled- swatting one of Bulma's capsules that had found it's way to the floor- a mini-fridge popped out.  
  
"Nice job Draytar!" The other twin patted his brother on the back- DrayTar made a victory sign- then both yardrats' eyes popped open as they spotted Bulma and Goku.  
  
Goku let go of Bulma- dispite himself- sounding quite upset- appologised and ran out to the corridor.  
  
"..."  
  
  
"What was that about?" Tardray asked- staring at the door  
  
Bulma laughed nervously "he thinks he loves me!" She giggled- but both Yardrats didn't see humour in that-infact quite the opposite  
  
"Oh no..." Draytar started... turning to Bulma "I think we better go to Yarnetok"  
  
-----  
  
Goku bit his tongue as he ran down the corridor- he'd just had his first taste of bitter rejection- and he didn't like the way it tore through his heart-  
  
Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, stinging his face- he ignored the gazes of the Yardrats he passed- only focusing on his goal- escape this place.  
  
While his toned, still roughly strong body ran on this solid foundation- the inside if him was in turmoil.  
  
'Why did she- she scream like that?' his mind begged at him- yet the answer returned so quickly his heart was unprepared for the pain-   
  
'she doesn't love me- she-she hates me...'  
  
Goku turned another corner, cluthching his chest in pain- he had to get out- god! He neaded to run away- for the first time in his life he had to run away-  
  
He reached the bolted door- that should have led outside- this was- too-too- he gritted his teeth in anger- his body reacting to it and his eyes turned turquoise- while his hair stood at tall as a mountain, turning blond- he screeched out in pain so loudly it could have shattered the heavens, his own nails finsing their way into his palm, drawing out crimson- his head shot up like a beast that was being torn open from the inside- that was how he felt- he fainted...  
  
  
-----  
  
"Hey Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"DINNER TIMEEEE!!!" Vegeta yelled out darting at the kid- Gohan flipped himself round the corner and quickly down the staircase- dodging the wall and dashing into the living room.  
Vegeta followed, but was not so fortnate...  
  
"Hey Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"REVENGE TIME!" Vegeta shouted- determined to avenge his face, for it had smashed into a wall a moment before-  
  
Vegeta lauched himself at Gohan- who quickly dodged shutting the living-room door in the Prince's face- a indentation of the Prince's features was found on the other side-  
  
Gohan opened the door  
  
"Suphering Sukitash!" The Prince yelled, looking at the mark he'd left in the door-  
  
"Hey puddy-uh-Mister Vegeta!" The demi-saiyan joyed  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Medical attention time!" Vegeta cried holding his jaw- the black haired nurse ran in  
  
"Hello Mr. Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta stared at ChiChi "Wow..." He muted-  
  
-----  
  
"Yarnetok- sir!" Tardray saluted, while entering the presence of his superior- Draytar bowed silently showing the respect in his own way.  
  
bulma entered the room nervously, it was dark, blue tinted by a large computer screen in the center of the room- the room was quite large, lined with white seats that would have been near impossible to spot if in any other color, the room seamed to send a nasty forebidding through her chest, she wasn't here for good news.  
  
  
"Miss Bulma, please take a seat-" The Yardrat in the center of the room spoke solemly- it was as if he already knew why she was here- The earth female sat down on the cold- leather like placement-  
  
"Ma'am- we have been observing you and Kakarotto for the last few days, and I'm afraid we have discovered something that- you may not enjoy...  
  
-----  
  
The saiyan in question layed in the cold corridor, his hair changing from black to blond in a mesmorising, yet nightmarish manner...  
  
-----  
  
"Kakarotto- or Goku as you know him- is- well, according to our latest results he has lost a bond- the bond with his mate-"  
  
Bulma blinked in confusion  
  
"We noticed this when his skin paled down, that strange flush on his face- it's the reults of a broken bond"  
  
Bulma nodded understanding  
  
"A broken bond only occurs in two ways- one, one of the pairing is killed..."  
  
Bulma pailed visbly, and the second way was-  
  
"... and two- one, or two of the paring is not satisfied and picks another- Goku picked you-"  
  
Bulma shook her head in a definate 'no' this couldn't be happening- it had to be on ChiChi's side- Goku couldn't actually be in-  
  
*  
  
When he'd hit her- it must have been him rejecting the idea that he'd loved her-  
  
*  
  
But it was him that'd kissed her- "you're beautiful... Bulma"  
  
*  
  
Goku had defended the table- where she was seated- and then-  
  
*  
  
in his embrace...  
  
"I love you Bulma- I- I love you-"  
  
"WHAT!?" She had screamed, moving away from him  
  
"huh?" The saiyan asked sitting up- now she could remember the look in his eyes...  
  
She had backed off "Wha-wha-t did you say Son-ku-n..."  
  
He'd stood, walking over to her, pulling her into his embrace- he'd bent his head down, his lips so close "I said I love you- I love you so much..."  
  
*  
  
"It- can't be..." Bulma said feeling weak, she tried to stand but flopped down into the chair again-  
  
"It is- and-" Yarnetok audibly gulped- "We're in trouble..."  
  
-----  
  
  
Goku awoke- turquoise eyes blazing open...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!  
  
Wooohoooo! Mega cliff-hanger! I can't wait to see all reactions to this chapter *Rubs hands together evily* Was it good? Was it bad? PULEEEESE tell meh! HWAAHAHHAHA- I love being evil, I should do it more often don't ya think?  
  
OOOOO yah!  
  
Seen a Goku/Bulma fic round? I MUST read it! Writing a Goku/Bulma fic? SHOOOOW MEEE! Wanna submit a fic to my site? Just email meh! Seen a cute Goku pic? heheheh *sweatdrops* Anywhos- Stay tuned for the next episode of- WE FORGOT ABOUT BULMA!-  
  
  
o yah- if you've read this far, I'll tell ya something-  
  
As soon as I reach 100 reviews- I'll post a 5 CHAPTER binanza! That's about 20 hours worth of plot scheming- ranting and raving- yadda yadda-blah blah-  
  
Want the ext chapter title? YOSH!  
  
*starts thinking*  
  
Chapter 14: SHALANG attacks, the wild warrior!  
  
  
Don't give too much away does it? heh- Maybe- o well- see ya laterz ne? 


	14. SHANLANG attacks! The Wild Warrior

-o-  
-o- We Forgot About Bulma  
-o- Bonus Chapter 1:  
-o- Chapter 14 of fic  
-o- SHANLANG attacks, the wild warrior!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean we're in trouble!?" The Earth female asked  
  
The Yardrats in the room remained silent, Yarnetok finaly, but slowly walked over to the computer screen- calling up an icon that Bulma had learned meant 'library' erlier in her stay.  
  
The Yardrat flicked through the sections, down and down- until he finaly stopped near the end of the list shown- he located a word built of three symbols, the last one 'jin' when it filled the screen, she could see it meant saiya-jin, for a picture of a monkey tailed warrior appeared on the screen. Bulma studied it carefully before the Yardrat at the controls switched it to Goku's profile-  
  
Unlike the other profiles, there was rotating images of Goku in both normal and super-saiyan. Bulma blushed when she discovered herself staring at is eyes. Quickly- she scanned through the text to find any familiar words- that wasn't needed as Yarnetok read it aloud.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Goku let out another held in breath- his shoulders sinking visible in his blond state- he wiped a crystal tear that found its way out of his eye like many had before it- and proceeded to place his hand against a bolded door. The metal acted like butter would as he spread a ki blast against the surface, it melted within seconds and became a stream of red on the floor.  
  
Goku walked outside onto the planets currently- harsh surface, he looked around as his spiked hair lost much of its power in the climate, blowing around freely in the strong wind. He shivered visibly as a streak of strange, green mist brushed over him... it was colder than before, and Yardrat was always cold.  
  
A huge gust them hit him- "What the?!" was his cry as he got thrown back about 15 meters, turning his head around visibly, his broken heart was forgotten as he tried to feel out what had hit him, he did and was hit by imense pain!  
  
Goku cried out, staggering to the ground then broke his connection with whatever beast had hit him- whatever it was it was in tremendous pain, but then why was it-  
  
It knocked him head-first into a solid screen of glass which showed the dining room- Yardrats jumped back and cried as the barrier became shattered into a pattern like a spider's web. He shook his head furiously, eyes blazing in anger as he pulled himself off of the glass and looked round for the creature-  
  
The green streak- really a bulky mass slammed into his head from above... he never saw it coming... The creature then went in the way he came out, the shanlang was inside...  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta..." ChiChi said as she walked into the saiyan's temporary room- Vegeta looked up, a pair of reading glasses cutely fraiming his face as he read 'The Art Of War' laughing at some of the earth tactics, his face remained the same but his eyes turned to a seemingly innocent look- then  
  
He smirked  
  
"Yes woman?" He asked, with a small but plainly heard interest in his voice.  
  
ChiChi looked down at her hands, which she held together infront of her. She blushed slightly as the saiyan hadn't noticed  
  
Vegeta eyed her curiously, but his gaze grew to that of amazement, another rareity as he saw what she was dressed in- saiyan armour- and it's suited her well. The woman had set her hair back in a rough style, curling certain factors of it. The two long bangs that usually sat at the front of her face were set in a firm fassion, spiked out with what seemed to be a gallon of hair-spray.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened- on Vegeta she would be considered a true beauty, that worthy of a princess. He caught himself- the last thought 'Whorthy of a princess?'  
  
He looked back at the female, she had a now somewhat-irritated apparel to her face making her seem more saiyan by the second-  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!?!" ChiChi screamed- Vegeta went flying of the back of his bed at which he was seated a second before holding his ears and rubbing them franticly as-if he'd just gone death-  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" He shouted almost sincerely, as he sat back up "I wasn't meant to uh- say that... I mean-" He pulled the glasses back securely on his face, regaining his gesture and his stubborn voice- then he face faulted "Wait- what was I thinking?"  
  
ChiChi groaned as she flopped herself over the bed Vegeta was seated on, staring up at the ceiling, she rubbed a hand over her head in an irritated matter-  
  
Vegeta almost smiled as he looked down at her, he scorned himself mentaly after this sentance  
  
"Thankyou for trying. It is- appreciated-"  
  
"Um... thanx... I guess..."  
  
'Chikuso...'  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"So..." she said as they ran- you think *huff* that he's went and-"  
  
"He- Yeah, most likely-"  
  
"Got- that right bro- he is saiyan after-all-"  
  
"So what - happens if I don't *puff* attack him?"  
  
"He goes nuts"  
  
"Oh..." Bulma replied, looking down after DrayTar's answer  
  
"Sir?" The Yardrat last mentioned asked his commander who had just stopped a few feet back  
  
"Something's wrong" the tallest Yardrat present said, closing his eyes and focusing on something  
  
Bulma joined him by closing her eyes to "AHH!" she yelled opening then a few short seconds after and jumping back from where she was standing-  
  
"Huh?" Tarday asked, looking puzzled at her  
  
"There's some kind of monster in here!" She screamed-  
  
"No it- can't be..." Yarnetok muttered opening his eyes and looking backwards down the corridor-  
  
Bulma looked at her hands curiously "Did I just do what I think I just did?" she said blinking a few times and turning to Yarnetok for the answer- he nodded  
  
"Yeah... you just sensed the S_"  
  
"How did I-?"  
  
"It's just something you did through Goku... that new bond that's forming- remember?"   
  
Bulma nodded  
  
"You can channel thoughts and actions through him- they may not be strong- but if you do- uh- fully bond you'll gain his abilities, the saiyan way, that would be..."  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
"Didn't you pay attention earlier when I was talking in the lab?!!"  
  
"No- I was reading the bit about Goku"  
  
".... darn you...."  
  
------  
  
THAT was part 14 of my fic, the next chapter shall be out TOMMOROW- via- 100 reviews! Yep! Remember that little promise I made that- as soon as I got 100 reviews I'd release 5 chapters, well, it's come true! Now, let me tell you HWAT! I'm releasing 1 fic a day for 2 reasons - 1 - I don't want you going skimpy on me with your opinions of each chapter, - 2 - I've had lots of homework recently and - 3 - I haven't typed them up onto the comp yet-  
  
I hope you'll consider those two reasons as why I'm not releasing it all in one lump.  



	15. What is this monster?

Part two of the binanse, Chapter 15: What is this monster?   
  
-----   
  
It WOULD have been up erlier- IF fanfiction.net was working properly. But anywho's- I hope it's worth all that wait.   
  
-----   
  
"Vegeta! Can we stop now?" ChiChi pleaded knocking one of the Prince's weak ki blasts away from her house. The Prince of the Saiyans looked puzzled.   
  
"Why?"   
  
ChiChi shook her head silently "It's almost 4 and I have to start dinner..."   
  
"Oh..." Vegeta demi-sighed, he pondered a second before darting down from the air and scooping ChiChi up into his arms.   
  
"Vegeta?" ChiChi blushed   
  
"I- was thinking if we flew home, dinner would be ready quicker..."   
  
"That's- sweet of you Vegeta" ChiChi thanked, seeing the saiyans true intentions- The saiyan in question smiled to himself.   
  
-----   
  
"Bulma... I could swear for a genius you sure have a short attention span!" shouted Draytar, waving his arms round for emphasis   
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME MR- uh - IDIOT!"   
  
"Ha! Genius can't even come up with a good insult!" The Yardrat came back   
  
"Draytar! Bulma! This is no time for fighting!" Yarnetok cried, his emphisis was as a screech pierced the corridor. He lowered his voice audibly "We have to hide. The Shanlang is inside. We have to raise alert"   
  
The three lower ranks nodded to their commander, pulling together, they started towards the center of the complex, the command. They were too late though...   
  
-----   
  
A scream, or rather 4 woke him from his uncontious slumber- Goku rubbed his head sorely, sitting up. His black spikes wavered slightly as he remembered the reason his heart ached.   
  
"What happened?" He question, despite himself. He pulled his hand from his hair- little lines of blood decorated his skin.   
  
"That, monster!" He growled, before a second set of screams was heard   
  
"Bulma?"   
  
-----   
  
A huge, hidious creature stood before them. 10 foot tall, lime coloured with beige spikes along its back, one looking profoundly out of place. It's jaw was agape, yellow colored teeth were visible, spikey, and dripping with saliva as it eyed it's victims. Placed on its face were two, evil in appearence viewing globes, although a crystaline droplet at the edge of each marked a displeasure. On it's feet, and hands were long daggers capable of defeating armies with one foul swoop- The muscled bulk advanced on its prey.   
  
"Stand back-" Draytar bravely announced, extending out his arm to protect those behind him- he glared at the moster unsurely before dropping into a fighting stance, and dissapearing.   
  
The next thing that was seen by Tardray, Yarnetok and Bulma was the creature falling forawrd slightly as Draytar slammed his elbow into the back of it's skull. The massive bulk turned agrily slashing out at the attacker, a tear of cloth was all that was seen as Draytar dissapeared again, kicking his enemy square in the chest.   
  
The shanlang turned again, growling at Draytar whom disspeared yet again- just as the Yardrat was about to slam to monster's spine, the Shanlang's tail reached out and wrapped itself around him. Squeazing the warrior until he was letting out blood curling screams.   
  
-----   
  
"What's happening?"   
  
-----   
  
"Brother!" Tardray screamed- seeing his twin in danger- the duplicate charged at the moster eyes ablaze with anger as he slammed his fist into the monster's jaw. It recoiled, a white beam shooting from its mouth that Taydray easily dodged.   
  
"HHHHYYYAAAH!" The Yardrat screamed, flinging his foot towards the Shalnag's face, the creature avoided it quickly, throwing it's tail into the attacker, Draytar into the wall- and Bulma into Yarnetok whom also collided with one of the frames of the corridor.   
  
The bulk let of a low laugh, then a screech of pain as something golden slammed into its back.   
  
"What you're doing is wrong!" Goku cried angrily, staring at the creature as it fell forward- it caught itself in the air then turned angrily to glare at the saiyan.   
  
The creature observed the offender for a moment, a calling in its memory as it had seen this golden haired warrior before- It growled lowly before shooting a blast of ki from its throat. The saiyan cancelled it out with one of his own.   
  
"Goku- be careful!" Bulma shouted, the blond haired man turned- a brief look of betrayal on his face before he was hit by a massive fist. He fell uncontious and the creature observed the scene for a moment, before turning away and heading down the corridor.   
  
Bulma stayed frozen in place for a second, looking quietly around the room- Goku was leaning against a wall.   
  
"So-Son-kun?" She asked, taking a quiet step towards her best friend, and her-   
  
"Goku.. are you OK?" she asked again, reaching a hand out and touching his face gingerly- His features contorted slightly, and he opened his soft green eyes.   
  
"Bulma..." He said quietly   
  
"Oh Bulma..." He took her into a soft embrace. Bulma blushed slightly as she wall pulled against his chest but let him hold her- despite the current thoughts that were running through her head.   
  
Goku looked at her weakly, his eyes flashing a slight regret as he could sense his way into her mind. She wasn't enjoying it- but she was doing it for him- that was sweet. Goku sighed, rubbing his cheek tenderly against her hair.   
  
"I'm so glad- you're OK... ore no tenshi..."   
  
Bulma looked at him quizzling, her gaze locked with his- his eyes were haizey looking, eyelids tired and slightly underlined with red- they were green, but weak looking. Had he really been worrying about her that much?   
  
"Yes.. I have"   
  
Bulma blinked, and gave an even more confused look as he pulled her deeper into his embrace, rubbing his cheek against hers in an almost catlike manner, and purring- before his head fell solemly as he reached a gentle slumber...   
  
"Goku?"   
  
"Aw... wasn't that sweet" A voice mocked   
  
Bulma jumped back out of the saiyan's grasp, looking at the three- now awake Yardrats. She blushed furiously.   
  
"I think he likes you" Draytar said nudging her jokingly in the side.   
  
"Yeh- I tink he wuvs you!" Tardray joked.   
  
"And I tink he wants to compwete the bwond!" Yarnetok joined in.   
  
"Aw- you guys it's nothing- we're just friends! That's all!" The earth female cried   
  
"Yeh- I bet" The three Yardrats concorted.   
  
"Heeeyy! It's true!" she continued- rubbing her face trying to keep down the blush   
  
"You wike him, don't you!" Draytar started   
  
"You wike him awot!" Tardray continued   
  
Bulma bunched her fists -'the next one to-'   
  
"So- are you gonna complete the bond?"   
  
Bulma slammed her fist over Yarnetok's head.   
  
"That's NOT FUNNY!" She screamed   
  
"So... what's your kids' names gonna be?"   
  
"YOU LITTLE FREAK! GOKU'S MARRIED AND I'M DATING!" she shouted angrily- waving her fists around furiously in the air.   
  
Yarnetok smirked "I told you- that doesn't matter in saiyan terms. He's picked you and that's who he's going to settle for- and you only"   
  
Bulma looked bleak.   
  
-----   
  
OK- not the best chapter- BUT I'M UNDER PREASSURE HERE! My ENTIRE half term break has been spent DECORATING! I HATE decorating! ESPECIALLY stripping WALLPAPER! *rubs sore head* I have to write in the computer room now- imagine trying to write a romance fic in the watchful eyes of your parents. It's HARD- you gotta get a free moment, but I've had few of them this week. Next week it's school... which is gonna be hell cuz since I'm moving I have NO idea where my school books are OR have done my homework. It's a real busy week... ah! I'll stop me yapping!   
  
Next chapter:   
  
Chapter 16: Masaka!


	16. No? Yes? Maybe...

*nearly faints* it's out! I finaly got it out! I finaly got it off the hard-drive- I finaly got it off its lazy butt and taught it how to dive on the highway! YAY! Please- Please remember to review at the end of the chapter, I've been waiting as-long as you have for the story for the reviews!  
  
What ya waitin' for? READ READ READ!!!  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"You know what, you're actually kinda cute now that I come to think of it"  
  
It had been about an hour since the incident with the Shanlang, they'd located the thing and started a shutdown sequence which closed the doors. Goku managed to pass out as soon as the danger was over, but there was still that strange look of remorse present in his features. Bulma had brought him to a private room in the medical center, dressed up his wounds, and then sat down to watch him- she didn't know why though, she had things to do.  
  
"-Of-course, you wouldn't say that now would you, to modest eh? Ha- I can just imagine you saying that!"  
  
"I know I know- if you were awake you'd reply something like- look who's talking or something along the lines, something smart- you couldn't say anything smart, now could you? O- how would I know what goes through that head of yours!"  
  
'Bulma...'  
  
Bulma froze from her contemplations, looking round the room  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hello? Who's there?!"  
  
"Bulma, I'm awake..." Goku said sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Ah!" Bulma jumped back from the bed, startled   
  
"How much- did you hear?"  
  
"Everything" He whispered in a sultry tone  
  
Bulma backed off, slightly shocked, and reached around behind herself for the door-handle.  
  
"Bulma... why are you scared of me?" The saiyan asked, looking quizingly at the earth-female.  
  
"I'm- I'm not scared of you" Bulma replied after a few more seconds of searching, and hiding her hand behind her back.  
  
"Bulma..." Goku sighed standing up and walking towards her  
  
"Bulma..." He repeated again in the same soft tone, resting his head gently on her shoulder and encircling her with a hug  
  
"We've been friends for so long, why can't we be- so much more?"  
  
-----  
  
"We've been friends for so long, why can't we be- so much more?"  
  
"How stupid" The Prince commented as he watched one of earth's most popular soap operas.  
  
"Yes- Yes! Let's get hitched Daren!"  
  
"Ugh... that sounds discusting"  
  
"We'll do it within the year- no! The month!"  
  
"This really shouldn't be on before 9 -o-clock" ChiChi commented, shaking her head dissaprovingly.  
  
"I mean. how impossible is this plot? A human and a alien thing with 3 meter hair escape a planet just before it explodes, to end up on another planet with a giant green man eating monster that makes storms- and they find time to fall in love and get hitched!"  
  
"Shearly stupid" ChiChi scolded, shaking her head once again before she switched of the tv,  
  
"And what makes it even more unbelievable is that they both have partners- the alien thing was married!"  
  
"Discusting- low class- What kind of fool would watch that?"  
  
Both look innocently away from eachother and the camera  
  
"Wo-ChiChi, I want some food now-"  
  
"Magic word"  
  
"Please"  
  
"That's better" ChiChi smiled as she kissed Vegeta lightly on the cheek, giggled, then headed for the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his cheek in confusion "Wha?"  
  
A glaring Gohan walked past him into the kitchen  
  
"What did I do???"  
  
-----  
  
"We've been friends for so long, why can't we be- so much more?"  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Bulma..." he breathed  
  
"Please... he tightened his hug, kissing her neck lightly, and whispering-  
  
"Please say yes..."  
  
"Goku- I can't" Bulma whimpered pushing herself away from him "Yamcha- and ChiChi..."  
  
Goku looked down sadly, slightly heartbroken  
  
"If they were out of the picture, would you say yes?" He asked sadly looking up  
  
"Goku- you're trying to mess things up I swear"  
  
"Please- just answer me this- do you, feel anything for me at all, then"  
  
"Goku-"  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma bit her tongue, looking him sternly in the face  
  
"I see..." He sighed, looking into her deep blue eyes  
  
"Then at-least, for one last time..."  
  
Bulma looked up at the saiyan confused, but her lips were caught with his  
  
Goku sighed into the kiss, he knew she was resisting but he'd seen it in her eyes- so clear that it set his soul on-fire like a bomb with a lit fuse.  
  
He broke away from her honeysweet mouth to soon for his liking "Goodnight... tenshi" and with that he returned to his silent slumber on the bed.  
  
"Goku..." Bulma sighed rubbing her cheek unsurely, then heading towards the door. She stopped before reaching the handle and looking over her shoulder  
  
'onegai...'  
  
how did she get into this situation  
  
'one last time...'  
  
"Goku..."  
  
'Goodnight... tenshi'  
  
Bulma walked over to the bed, and sat down on the bed, slowly she placed a hand, gently, on the saiyan's chest  
  
"Soon"  
  
------  
  
Tardray smiled as he pulled out a kleenex and blowing his nose "That was- just adorable!" He wailed, indicating to the now two sleeping sweethearts  
  
Draytar wiped a lone tear away " Agreed, I can't wait to the next phase" The twin replied, then turned back towards his control console tracking the Shanlang  
  
"They should join soon- no doubt, we'll need this for the defeat of Shanlang- or at least- it's time..." Yarnetok stated, turning away from his control pannel to one labeled 'neural EAA monitor' A monitor flickered on revieling a dreamlike reality...  
  
---------------------  
  
  
KAH! KAH! To mushy! Even for my tastes- and I'm the Author! *shakes head dissaprovingly* I am SO sorry it took song long to get out- I mean- I totaly- TOTALY got side-tracked by being kept at my nan's house- I mean- I still am but, well, ya know what I mean!   
Anywho- please DON'T yell at me. The next chapter will be out very soon *sighs dreamily* yup- already all planned out just gotta' type it up! HUWAHAHAHA. Oh- and please, tell me what you think of this chapter, I know reviewing is annoying, but imagine doing that in a resturant (I sure have) *thinks back to yummy desert and drools* Oh well, just to t4ell ya my normal email is contactable again *school filters off sites* My mom FINALY *after a week and a half* brought over an internet cable! YATTA! I hope to see ya'll somtime soon, until next time JA NE! 


	17. Crimson Stain

-frolics in happily- hi- everybody! I'm soooooooooo happy to be back! I've FINNISHED the 2nd part of moving house, and FINALY got a DECENTLY located computer! I've been moaned at for being so... um... NOT HERE- recently, so sorry to cause mental pain- but 'I didn't mean to- I swear!'  
  
Anywho, got some presents- these are called good Authors and fics- all those listed below, ya?  
  
Chuquita  
  
Vegetas-Princess  
  
RisanF  
  
Gokus-girl  
  
Goushite -my liddle buddy-  
  
Um... more people... just- got- to think!  
  
Maria Cline  
  
natsu chan's 'Out of Hells Fire' It's a pretty good fic, mysterious, and progressing -hint hint- She was ALMOST a novel writer, so it's a good read  
  
Um... I'm suuuuuuuuure there's more people- definitely atleast one- but unfortunately my BUDDY Majin Vegeta's chick has caught onto her sister's HABBIT of killing me- AND she thinks I'm ego-tistic! Am I ego-tistic? *looks at the death-glares* wait... don't answer me that, OK?  
  
If you wanna read her fic it's at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=550572 - I COMPLIMENT HER WRITING- AND SHE REPAYS MY BY- BY - OK, so I can kill her at school, but if you do yell at her *flutters eyelayes innocently* call her- um- some derived form of Siona, and don't shout at her too much, unless of course it's about her killing me for no reason -flutters eyelashes again- O well- *starts whistling and walks into the distance*  
  
  
  
Darkness- so painful to the eye, so painful to the heart of two un-found loves, a bond yet shared but not able to see yet, not able to see.  
  
-----  
'Nani sa... where am I?'  
  
'Goku? Goku? Is that you?'  
  
'Bulma? Wha-where are we?'  
  
'I don't know Goku'  
  
'Why is it so dark?'  
  
'Goku I don't know'  
  
'Bu-Bulma... where are YOU?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
-blinding light-  
  
'I-! I- can't see!'  
  
'Goku help!'  
  
'Bulma?!'  
  
'Help!'  
  
'Bulma? Where are you? What's happening?'  
  
-sirens-  
  
-----  
  
Goku awoke, sweat rolling down from his face to his chiselled chest. He looked to his left to see Bulma waking up, sirens were blazing as loud as could be, and a door opened revealing TarDray, DrayTar and Yarnetok running in with panicked expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's happening?" Goku questioned as he stood on guard, he regarded the Yardrats slightly as they locked the door behind them.  
  
"The- The Shanlang attacked us again- while you were asleep, we've reinforced the adjacent 2 doors to it's position."  
  
"What?!" Goku cried, balling his fists. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Yarnetok took a step back at the saiyan's unusual behaviour "W- we didn't find it necessary..." he coaxed up 'besides, you and Bulma, needed your rest for your training...'  
  
"What training?" Bulma perked up- finally being raised to an inquisitive level  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
-----  
  
The earthlings whistled as they watched a demonstration video in the gravity chamber.  
  
"IT... instant transmission... makes sense" Bulma perked up  
  
"So... you're saying anyone can do it? Even- Bulma?" Goku asked, turning round to one of the Yardrats  
  
"Yup" TarDray replied, smiling fully "Even someone with such a low ki level shou-"  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Bulma screamed as she rammed the Yardtrat-jin over the head " I am ANYTHING but weak" she retaliated as she crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
Goku smiled slightly, watching the earthborn female for a moment more before turning back to TarDray  
  
"When do we start training?"  
  
-----  
  
"THAT'S IT VEGETA- SWING!"  
  
*KLONG*  
  
ChiChi moaned and slapped her forehead as Vegeta knocked himself for the second time that day- she had been trying to teach him how to swing swords, bos, and axes to the maximum effect. The subject for practice- her frying pan  
  
"I can't believe it... and you call yourself a warrior.. ugh!"  
  
ChiChi dragged the saiyan into the house by the hair- when that failed to wake him up she decided to leave it be and tuck him into bed- she kissed his forehead lightly-  
  
"You know... Prince... you and me were quite alike... I was once a princess- you know. I used to be the princess of the Mountains- my palace- Mt Frying Pan, and my subjects- anything that wondered across the horizon. I always waited for my prince to come and take me away- I though that was my Goku-san... but I'm beginning to think he was just my jester- *sigh* I wish you could hear me... I wish any cruel god in the heaven would open their ear and listen to my whispered prayer of which I did forseit..." ChiChi recited, before letting her hand drop from caressing Vegeta's face. "I wish..." and with that she exited the room.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye to watch her go.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
--psuuuut--  
  
"Hey Bulma!"- a seeming echo  
  
--psuuuut--  
  
"Yooooohooooo!" A shadow  
  
--psuuuut--  
  
"Bulma! I'm over here!"  
  
--psuuuut--  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"SHUTUP GOKU!" Bulma screamed around her, as Goku showed off his new teleportation skill.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and concentrated- a vein bulging on her head as Goku tapped her shoulder and moaned on about how she wasn't doing it right and should let him show her.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!" she screamed- this time directly at the saiyan who seemed to shrink in her aggravated gaze-  
  
"But you need to-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE SON!"  
  
"But Bulma-"  
  
"SHUDDDDAAP!"  
  
Goku sighed and walked to the corner to talk with the Yardrats, as Buruma-chan continued to stand in the middle of the room, eyes closed with a look of concentration and anger on her face.  
  
"So- like I was trying to tell her ya gotta control ki'firstandflybut like she's not believing me guys- should I try and tell her again or what I mean I know like how difficult it is to speak to her and al-"  
  
--psuuuut--  
  
"Ooof!" Bulma shouted as she fell 5 foot to the ground  
  
"Buruma-chan!" Goku cried worried; scooting over to the ningen.  
  
"GOKU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I'D FALL?!?!" Bulma yelled at him- seemingly growing larger by the second- Goku shrank down  
  
'can't say I didn't try...'  
  
-----  
  
"Onna!" Vegeta yelled after he'd woken up- looking round the room  
  
"Onna! I'm hungry- where are my clothes?!"  
  
"Just a second" ChiChi murmured, fiddling with an electronic device- her back to Vegeta's bedroom door.  
  
"Onna!- What's taking you so long?" Unaware of her first reply  
  
Vegeta waited  
  
"Onna?!"  
  
-SILENCE-  
  
"Onna? -Ch-ChiChi?"  
  
-no reply-  
  
Vegeta slowly got up and walked cautiously to his bedroom door-  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"What the heck?!" Vegeta screamed, staring angrily at the centre of the room where ChiChi stood holding a camera, pointed directly at him.  
  
"-Oh- hey Vegeta- fancy seeing you here" she smirked slightly, before blushing and turning away.  
  
"What's wrong onna- are you suffocating or something?" Vegeta asked walking up behind her.  
  
An eerie silence filled the room, and annoyance seemed to radiate from ChiChi causing Vegeta to back off a back and calculate his attire.  
  
"Vegeta" ChiChi finally said, shoulders hunched forward in an uptight way.  
  
Vegeta caught on as the heard the gentle tapping of tin against hand and backed in his bedroom, closing the door as silently as possible before running around blushing and changing into something more than his boxers- but-  
  
Nudity had never bothered the Prince before- in-act, on his journey to namek he stood so and proud of it infront of several people why would he blush if one mere onna saw him almost naked... why would that happen? Why would such a little thing bother him?   
  
But then again, every time he thought of this onna, his face had given him the same reply, the same- soft tinted crimson.  
  
  
Bulma whined as she tried again to learn to fly WITHOUT Goku's help- he had been sitting in the corner contemplating all the while.  
  
-  
  
'Why did I have to say something so stupid?' Goku groaned... holding his head and running his fingers through his jet black bangs 'Walking up to her like that... so stupid... no- wonder she's trying to avoid me and telling me to shuttup...; hey Bulma! Why ya scared of me? O never mind! I know I've been acting weird but that's cuz I love you!' He thought in a self-mocking voice- the last bit filtering through his mind in sweetness despite his self-hate...  
  
'It's true...' his heart whispered 'You love her' it coaxed his mind, but a stubbornness set itself up inside of the saiyan and he forced self-control onto his emotions.  
  
'But- I CAN'T do this to ChiChi... I CAN'T do this to Yamcha- to everyone... especially not to Bulma' his body and soul seemed to sink into depression with a mild hope remaining in his wall of guilt  
  
'If she loves me- if this is meant to be, then Kami, Kaio-sama, Supreme Kais- please... let it happen'  
  
-------  
ENDO  
  
  
-of chapter dat is- ^-^  
  
I hope dat was enough- I'm glad to announce that I'm FINALY back on track- I've got my butt into gear and have AMBITTION! Yup! Hard to believe ain't it? O yah- IF you didn't look at my recommendations at the beginning of the fic, then scroll up- I put stuff up there for a reason and today I've shared some great fics and authors with you. 


	18. Gotta' show my love

Sorry I took soooooooooo long! It's felt long to me too! I've been ill with tonsilitus -still am- and it makes me reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllly tired an have a short concentration span! HONEST-I- did spend some time of the japanese internet... I found some really cute doujinshis, awesome pics and stuff- AND this Goku/Bulma pic with a little story underneath! (I'm gonna' bug my friend into translating it) ^-^  
  
Well... enjoy the fic! I hope it's not too short for ya...  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
------  
  
Gotta' show my love  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Hey onna is food ready? "  
  
"Not yet Vegeta- you'll have to find something to do for the next five minutes"  
  
"NO FOOD YET? BUT I'M A PRINCE! "  
  
"AND I'M A PRINCESS! Now- go and entertain yourself"  
  
"Pah.. "  
  
'Why does she speak with sarcasm over the princess- doesn't she know I heard her?'  
  
"VEGETA! "  
  
"Sorry onna"  
  
"..."  
  
"ChiChi..."  
  
"That's better"  
  
'For Kami's sake- how empty-headed can one be, surely there's no-one else that would have missed that one... hmn- maybe Kakarotto, but I don't think he exists any-more- he would have come back to the onna by now- wouldn't he? If he's still alive- then what's holding the baka up? Do I have to hunt him down like the dog he is- Or if he's dead...'  
  
Vegeta cast a glance at ChiChi's back  
  
'Well then- all the better for me...'  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Five - ten minutes passed. Bulma continued her small task of leaning to fly as much as she could - and Goku sat in his corner in denial, which had not gone unoticed...  
  
"Nn- Goku? " A squeaky voice asked as Tardray passed a glance over the mournful saiyan's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" The one in question replied, turning his head and averting his gaze to the wall.  
  
"Goku- I really think you should do something about this..."  
  
The saiyan looked down for a moment  
  
"I know... I'll train through instant transmission again..."  
  
"No- that's not it- Goku..."  
  
"Goku kept silent, lowering his head slightly"  
  
"Goku. We've noticed... this isn't just something you can ignore"  
  
"Why not? "  
  
"Because it's not! It puts you both in danger- it makes your saiyan anatomy weak- every cell is focussing your energy to a single goal"  
  
"No biggie... " The saiyan remarked, pulling his knees to his chest and wishing on Kami again.  
  
"It could cost you both your lives..."  
  
Goku froze, an expression of confusion setting on his face and then turning to a slight fear  
  
"If Kaoi-shin meant for this to happen. Then it will happen. "  
  
"Goku don't change the subject"  
  
"Why not?! "  
  
"Goku- "Yarnetok joined in, smiling at the saiyan sympathetically " because-it will only happen if -you- make it happen..."  
  
"Pah"  
  
"Hey Goku! " Bulma called, the saiyan pulled a pained-face at her voice  
  
"Goku? What's wrong? " The earth female asked- limping over to where the saiyan an three Yardrats sat, after getting no reply, she inspected then closely- and sighed  
  
"Goku- this isn't about me eating your hot-dog last time we ate, is it? "  
  
The saiyan sighed, and stood up, followed by the Yardrats who soon exited the room  
  
"No... No it's not- Buruma..."  
  
"Then- could you help me? " Bulma asked, hoping that the activity would cheer him up.  
  
"Sure... why not- what do you need help in? " The saiyan asked his eyes adverted to the floor  
  
"Flying " Bulma chuckled  
  
"How far along are you? "  
  
Bulma sighed a bit  
  
"I can jump in the air, and stay level, but I can't move into the air or move around in it - I was wondering if- " Bulma blushed "Maybe you could take me into the air about five feet and help me move? "  
  
Goku raised his eyes to look into her blues ones- lingering a moment too long before turning them shyly.  
  
"Sure- I guess"  
  
The earth born female hopped in front of the saiyan, smiling as sweetly as she could manage and then waiting as Goku looked down at her again.  
  
What problems could this cause?  
  
Goku slowly took the earth-born female into his arms, whispering for her to hold on tight  
  
Bulma complied, holding tightly around Goku's neck as they were lifted off the ground, she blushed slightly again as she melted in his embrace.  
  
Goku inhaled deeply. The sweet aroma that seemed to be around Bulma where-ever she went was affecting him again, he tried to ignore it, but it started coaxing him to hold her more tightly.  
  
The saiyan and the chikyuu rose higher into the air - Goku was subcontiously letting how he was feeling lift them...  
  
"Goku... you can let go of me now..." Bulma whispered in his ear  
  
Goku heard nothing. He withdrew his head slightly, his hazy ebony eyes bearing into Bulma's blue ones.  
  
"Bulma..." He sighed, leaning forward slightly and inhailing her scent. He turned his head slightly to where their lips almost touched- almost  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, she just stared into his eyes, for the first time seeing the depth, how could she have been scarred of such-  
  
-ALARMS-  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Hey! I'm ill! Don't expect too much from me!  
  
OK- I PROMISE the next chapter will be out sooner than this one... I promise!  
  
You know I've had the sudden urge to turn Vegeta into a girl....  
  
-----  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Peter Pan by See Jane Conform  
  
(rated for language) Nothing to do with the story/movie Peter Pan except Goku's desire to never grow up... it's G/B (Goku/Bulma...you heard me) and it's a (semi)realistic look at how they might get together...  
R Romance/Angst  
  
It's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy good! It's so good it's getting flames (by some chicken little yarou!) It's more realistic then most fics... Bulma's got a psychologist in this one! ^-^ - GO READ IT! I DEMAND OF YOU! And show your support AGAINST flamers! 


	19. War Begins

OK- so I haven't updated for ages… but I was making a doujinshi for Chante cuz' she's so great! Ya can't blame me (plus I've had a REAL hard time at school) I HOPE to update quicker- make note. 5 WEEKS AND IM OFF TO FRANCE! - I'd officially be like Gohan- but I'd only have 3 hours schooling a day- beat that!  
  
So- what are ya waitin' for? A free plushie? Hnm.. maybe next time.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-----  
  
War begins  
  
-----  
  
"What's going on?" Goku shouted, running from the gravity chamber and forgetting about his previously sombre attitude. He had good reason to.  
  
"The Shanlang! It broke though the second barrier! It's getting stronger as the storm gets worse!" Tardray replied, leading the small group down the corridor in hopes of reaching the destination in time…  
  
"How strong is it now?" Bulma asked, her face showing her fearfulness of the creatures growing power.  
  
"We- don't know" Tardray stated. A loud screech shook the floor of the complex, sending the other two Yadrats tumbling to the ground.  
  
"We're almost exactly above it!" Goku yelled, then regretted doing so.  
  
The ground started to shake again, the room loosing it's light as it was overcome with something brighter. Their bodies started lifting involuntarily into the air, no control could be gained as the floor seemed to crack… slowly. Beams of pure white shone their way beyond, and a powerful ki blast broke its way up through the floor sending the ningen and Draytar in one direction, and saiyan, Tardray and Yarnetok the other.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Vegeta! Food's ready!" ChiChi called, loud enough for him to hear up to a mile away.  
  
"I'm right here Chi" The Prince remarked. Seated at the table casually as he had been for the last five minutes.  
  
"Wha- what have you been doing?" ChiChi stammered. The saiyan didn't look angry for the long wait for food, he was- almost smiling at her. It disturbed her to the point that she didn't notice his use of her nickname.  
  
"I was watching you. You're a talented chef."  
  
"Now something must be wrong" ChiChi insisted, pulling a thermometer out of hammer-space and rushing over to the saiyan prince, using both it and her hand to check his temperature.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her hand, not forcefully, but softly.  
  
ChiChi stuttered in shock-  
  
"I like your attitude" The prince said, casting her an ever-so-quick wink and kissing her fingers suavely. "Now where's that breakfast?" He asked  
  
" uh- uh- here!" ChiChi said rushing the plate over to him then disappearing into a room. She leaned her back against a wall. She would eat once she regained her nerves…  
  
"He's so romantic!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The light died down, gradually revealing the state of the hallway. The floor- had been torn open, and it's its place stood, no, hovered the great mass of the Shanlang. It's eyes bearing it's way into its first victim…  
  
Tardray shook in his place. The monster was staring at him, its eyes challenging him to attack. He wasn't trained much as a warrior, just what his sibling had taught him- but he would help fight for his planet's safety!  
  
The creature raised its claw, hanging it in the air above the now determined Yardrat.  
  
"Brother! Let me help you!"  
  
A figure on the other side of the hole stood up- his aura blazing around him. Unlike his twin, Draytar was trained in the arts of the fight. He let the purple glow encase him before lifting himself swiftly into the air, and delivering a quick blow to the side of the beast's head. It did little, but made the beast turn it's head and allow the cunning Yardrat to sneak past and help his brother.  
  
"Get up" Draytar spoke. The others in the room watched as the two twins stood together, side by side. Almost symmetrical in every way.  
  
The creature in the midst of the action growled at the offender, turning it's bulky mass towards the identicals.  
  
"Brother," Spoke Draytar again "Remember the attack I taught you- we need it. Remember you must do everything precisely- otherwise- we'll lose the energy"  
  
"Yes, brother" The twin replied. Standing back at the same time as the other- both swung their arms round as to make a side-wards v shape in the centre of them, and tapped their foot once to the side in the step. Blue aura blazed between them as the massive beast grew impatient, raising its massive claws to strike once more.  
  
"GENKI DAN!"  
  
The room went pitch black. A few rings of homing light occurred, and then a huge blast of blue filled the room, engulfing the shanlang and pushing it back, slowly but steadily. The massive beast tried to hold its own, but the two Yardrats concentrated their blast by stepping closer together and narrowing the gaps between their arms. The blast surged- and the shanlang flew into a nearby wall- cracking it.  
  
The two Yardrats sat, exhausted for a moment, before raising their heads at the hideous growl above them. It used its huge claws to swipe them down the corridor.  
  
"No! Stop that!" Goku cried out. His hair flicking up as he prepared for the legendary transformation. But an arm stood in his way and he looked to his side to see Yarnetok shaking his head at them.  
  
"No, Goku. Don't interfere. This is their battle"  
  
"But-"  
  
"They've been prepared for the battle"  
  
"But- Bulma's over there- she might get hurt too!"  
  
The Yardrat shook his head again. "Don't worry. She's in safe hands. You don't have to worry"  
  
"I hope your right…" Goku looked down. Bulma cast him a reassuring glance before turning her head to watch the battle… not that it- interested her or anything- why would -she- been interested in a battle?  
  
-  
  
Draytar, badly beaten, raised himself from the floor, dusting himself off before being rudely attacked by the creature. He moved swiftly to the side- 'It must be hiding some of its power, otherwise I would be dead by now' he thought ' or maybe- it's saving its energy for when the real fight begins…' he stole a glance at Goku, before quickly pushing both hands out, ringers linked together.  
  
"TOYAMA!" Another blast erupted forth, swatting the beast on the side of the face, it fell back slightly, glowering. Then it too stole a glance at Goku. His power-level was rising to great heights- one that may be a decent fight with the beast at-least. The creature made a sound resembling a laugh, and look at Bulma. Both Goku, and the blond haired one were after the female- this might be amusing.  
  
The creature launched of its hind legs, grabbing the earth-born female and retreating through the floor before the blink of the eyes. It retreated as a dark green shadow-  
  
"Bu-Bulma?" Goku stuttered, searching round franticly.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!? BULMA!" He shot into Super-Saiyan- light tears of fear trailing their ways down his cheek. He darted after the quickly moving ki signature- it was moving too fast! He gasped in shock as the ki disappeared, near to what felt like a large lake- he had only one chance- he's have to move quickly if he would have time to save her- or- he didn't know what would happen. If anything did to her- he'd go crazy. He'd- he had to save her!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Ladee doo da…  
  
What do ya mean I did evil again? Pfft! Not as if they're gonna' kiss yet or somethin'-  
  
If ya do want smoochies, check out Gokus-Princess (previously Vegetas- Princess) She writes some of da best Goku/Bulmas out there! *nods* She's Chante by the way.  
  
  
  
Heart of stone- get it?  
  
|) ( (\/)  
  
( (\/)  
  
-v(\/)  
  
Thought not. Well, at least I got your attention. What I would like ta' say is I've decided to get to work on my website, and am requesting Fanart, and Fanfics! *Nods* So if any of you want me to post them for you, I'd happily be obliged.  
  
  
  
Check out the Goku/Bulma ring! I dare you!  
  
http://c.webring.com/hub?ring=gokuandbulmaring&id=1&hub 


	20. Rotting my soul

I'm soooooooooooooooo soooooooowwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyy! I took too long! *sniffles* I swear! I'll be faster next time!  
  
This chapter ain't got that much action. It's more like a go between- and like always *hits herself* it's quite short…  
  
Would you believe - this is chapter 20?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Rotting my soul  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Ahhh! Let go of me you creep!" Bulma wailed, kicking her legs and swinging her arms around franticly as she was dragged into a deep cave. A rotten stench filled the blue-haired onna's nostrils as they travelled deeper- it was like decaying meat, and blood.  
  
She felt a lump travel up and get stuck in her throat as the thought of putrid flesh engulfed her brain. The smell got stronger, and she wanted to throw up- when she saw the source of the stench she passed out.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku raced, following the path of the green shadows mass destruction to a junction between inside and outside. H e stepped yonder, into the turmoil and winds- it was like nothing he had seen before- even hell was more pleasant than this. Wind whipped at his now tear-stained face and he tried to remember where he'd last sensed both Bulma and the creature- it was as if- something was hiding their signatures- and as far as he knew only they had that power.  
  
The saiyan launched himself into the air and scoured the landscape- no signs, no signs- then- a large lake in the very distance, turquoise waters spilling everywhere as if that was where the storm was strongest, the pin- point of power.-If that was so, THAT was where the Shanlang would be at its strongest- and THAT was where Bulma was being held as a hostage. The saiyan launched into the sky.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
ChiChi settled her blush and headed into the kitchen. Vegeta sat, eating neatly -compared to most saiyans- the royal blood almost radiating from him. Gohan, himself walked in, looking drowsy until his own portion was seen. He set into eating it in his father's fashion.  
  
"Gohan! Please!" ChiChi scoffed, appalled by her son's behaviour in front of the prince.  
  
"-So-sorry mom…" Gohan said, eating more tidily, but still almost as fast. He stole a glance at Vegeta.  
  
"What is it, -Gohan-?" Vegeta forced the pronunciation. The 8 year old looked at him suspiciously, before turning his gaze to his mother, and thus after returning it to Vegeta.  
  
The prince glowered at him "Have I got something wrong with my hair?" He sarcastically mused, loudly. Gohan scowled and ChiChi fussed.  
  
"Now that you come to mention it Vegeta- it could use a cut… I mean, If it was just a little shorter I'm sure it would bring out your handsome jaw- line…" After this, she blushed, and grabbed a plate to eat at the table.  
  
Gohan turned a slight shade of green, looking almost as if Piccolo were his father, and Vegeta maintained his color, even though it was hard to -not- acknowledge the fact ChiChi found him handsome in a boastful and worthy manner.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku landed, golden threads spilling over his subtle features. He turned and padded softly to the lake, closing his eyes for all concentration in order to sense his heart's desire. The waves crashed loudly on the shores, and Goku found concentration hard- then- the slightest flicker. Yes. It was Bulma… but the ki was weak so she was either unconscience or in grave danger.  
  
His turquoise eyes hardened in determination and set on a rocky out-let of one of the shores. Sure enough, it cradled a crevice, wide by far enough to let in a monster such as the shanlang. It was five feet above the turbulent water and Goku hovered over to it, the liquid spilling at his feet. He then set them down on the unusually smooth floor of the dark, deep den- before slipping and landing on his rear, he rubbed the sore thing before standing, and frowning. It felt like this place was draining his energy- maybe his theory wasn't right - This place lowered ki's, such as his and Bulma's, and made them almost undetectable. He- although, wasn't sure if it had the same affect on the shanlang, and let his feet not even tap slightly against the cold, stone floor.  
  
-----  
  
Goku stood, buried deep in thought. His body told him to run in, attack, and save Bulma- but his strategic battle brain told him he was in no condition inside of the cave to battle the great, green beast. -Ambush- ambush. The word rang in his mind. That's the course of action. He looked around- greenish waves lapped against the harsh cliff- yes… perfect.  
  
-----  
  
"SHANLANG!" The saiyan's cry rang into the dark, he stepped back as he heard the growl- and did a heavy flip back into the lake, sleekly ducking below the waves. As he turned himself upright in the green haze, while braced against the cliff- he could see the angry creature exit its lair- sniffing round-  
  
NOW!  
  
The super saiyan shot out of the water, fist hooked up in a full on attack. He slammed the creature in the jaw before hitting it with a half-power kamehameha. He sleeked back as the golden-blue explosion enveloped the beast.  
  
A low growl resonated- and Goku could see the creatures bloodshot eyes staring at him with anger and distaste. The raised its heavy claw, and pointed, slowly at the super saiyan. A small crackle was all warning that was gave before a large white beam embraced the mortal angel. He reeled back, slightly burnt, but unharmed to extent.  
  
Goku growled, before letting his anger and sorrow over-take him once again. It added slightly to his power and his eyes shone with hate before he shot a barrow-full of punches and kicks at his opponent, knocking it slightly back. The beast used its massive claws to an extent to block and defend against the angry mortals fury, before letting its own large clenched his smash into the gut of its enemy. It used its massive lumber-like leg to smash Goku from behind, and send him spiralling into the large wall of the cliff.  
  
-----  
  
Bulma awoke to the sounds of the storm and a massive battle ensuing outside, she struggled and coughed up on the humid and foul air. When she found herself enable to move, she found herself encased in a sort of thick, steel-like thread, almost like that of a spiders.  
  
Curiosity gained over the earth-born female- and her eyes slowly adapted to the dark. She passed out again at the repeated site- of Yardrats' corpses lined up on the same wall as she- in the same substance as she. Some of them looked preserved and over 50 years of age, while others were un-identifyable… bones that had finally fell to the ground. Others were simply rotting, a tangled mess of limbs in one corner- this was what happened to all those whom opposed the shanlang, and to those who entered its lair.  
  
-----  
  
The saiyan rubbed his bloodied lip, growling loudly at his opponent- whom was in a better condition than he- he needed help. He- he was too weak to fight the creature, but with Tardray and Draytar out of commission, than who could help him? The answer flew swiftly over the lake.  
  
"Yarnetok…" the saiyan whispered, acknowledging his companion's presence.  
  
"Goku." He greeted, before turning his eyes towards the beast. He MAY not have been a strong warrior- but he could help.  
  
'Bulma's in the cave' The voice echoed in the Yardart's mind, it was Goku. He had never known that the saiyan has telepathic abilities but he had guessed, since he started replying to some of Bulma's thoughts.  
  
'Bulma's in the cave-' the voice reinstated 'We need someone to distract the Shanlang, and someone else to go into the cave without being noticed. The blond man transmitted, while he squared off with the Shanlang once more.  
  
'I understand' The Yardrat replied to the amazing saiyan, as he silently, drifted into the darkness of the crevice.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
There… quite detailed this time ne? I'm quite proud of myself… time for the plug!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
FOOD! YES! FOOD IS GOOD- *ahem*  
  
Uninvited by Veresti  
  
Bulma and Gokou. Not mature enough to handle it? Go away! I don't need your negativity! ^_^() God, oh god oh god, I sound like my grandma... @_@  
  
PG-13 - Romance/Angst -  
  
It's the NEWEST out! And is GREAT! It's in honour of Chante- aka Vegetas/Gokus-Princess. It's a REAL cute fic- so yell at her for the summary not doing justice- I mean- LOOK at this writing…  
  
'Gokou remained silent, but went and sat on the plush, pale blue couch in the living room. He looked around uncomfortably, wondering why she had changed this room so much. The last time he had been here, the living room had a green and cream colored couch, and the walls had been painted a pale mint green; the walls were now a shade of pale blue. He appeared wary and anxious under the scrutiny of Bulma's perceptive gaze.'  
  
Now, does that not yell- 'GO READ?'  
  
No? Well then… GO READ! 


	21. Pizza

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *sniffles* I missed you guys so much- but most of all, I missed Chante! Boy- she was deaded to! I lost all my writing inspiration thingy! *whimpers* LOOK WHAT YOU DID CHANTE!!! She's an awesome author by the name of Vegetas-Princess so don't hesistate to check out her fics!  
  
-Once again, I must moan on about TSSOGAW… because if you're reading this TSSOGAW… LET ME JOIN! FOR KAMI'S SAKE! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE! *whimpers* D'oh well… I'd like to say a special 'hi' to Mia-chan, telling her to get her butt back on MSN! *Glares* I know you're reading this, Mia…  
  
Oh well! I know I didn't update this fic for ages- but don't blame me! Blame the fic gnomes! They gave me writer's block and konfuddled me on which fic to update! *grins lopsidedly*  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Pizza!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
-tap tap tap-  
  
Yarnetok moved swiftly into the dark cave. The wind outside and much of his already low ki being cut-off by the stone walls. He felt weary, but was aware of his situation. Save Bulma- help Goku- escape- escape.  
  
The Yardrat panicked slightly, tasting the overwhelming scent of rotting flesh and blood- blood- Bulma could be injured! - He rushed silently through the slippery hallway, ignoring the smashes and Goku's loud cry from outside. The only way he could help his friend would be to get Bulma out and safe, then Goku could teleport to safety as-well, maybe…  
  
Another pained cry.  
  
If he survived…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?" ChiChi asked, weaving her way into the lounge where the prince sat on a plush couch. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" She asked, sitting next to him and being over-active.  
  
"Hn. No I'm fine onna." He replied, not shifting his position. He did however turn his eyes towards her to observe her in the late-morning light. "Then again-" he suggested, noticing her fidgeting "I would like something…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Not much…"  
  
He leaned forward slightly, till their faces were inches apart, ChiChi closed her eyes and braced for contact-  
  
"HEY MR VEGETA-SAN!" Gohan grinned, jumping up from behind the couch and startling the two adults. The little demi-saiyan made a peace sign as he flung his arms around the ouji's neck. "Mr Vegeta san! We're gonna have pizza for lunch- isn't that great?" The preteen cheered.  
  
"Yes… great…" The prince mumbled, blushing slightly that he'd almost-  
  
" We've got pepperoni and baked bean pizza and pineapple and ham pizza and mushroom and chicken pizza and crab pizza and seafood pizza with anchovies and chocolate pizza! Which one's your favourite?  
  
"Baked bea-"  
  
"That's mine too!" Gohan cheered, flinging himself over the back of the sofa and onto the man's lap, he grinned sheepishly at him mom before turning back to the prince.  
  
"What kind of drink do you like? I have to fly to the store to get some but I don't mind cuz' I love to fly and I love to go to the store and I love not minding! They have Cola and Pepsi and Fanta -all the flavours- and Dr Pepper and Mineral Water and Lemonade and Orange Soda and um- I forget what it's called… O ja! Seven Up!" Gohan grinned.  
  
"Great, great- get some Cola- now sh-"  
  
"-And Mama said I could get some ice-cream too! I love ice-cream it's the best and they have all these different flavours like Mint Chocolate chip and Ora-"  
  
"OK! Go get them then!"  
  
"Kay!" Gohan whooped as he ran out the door and bursts into the air, Vegeta sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Gohan's my little genius!" ChiChi cheered, "He never forgets to leave a point unspoken!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Bulma, Bulma are you OK?" Yarnetok asked, tapping the woman on the cheek lightly. She was pail and slightly green, probably from inhaling the atmosphere of the cave. It was putrid, to say the least. The blue haired beauty came to at the light touch, and looked very much relieved to see the friendly alien in front of her-  
  
"Yarnetok-" she started weakly, still in a cocoon of steel-like matter.  
  
"Shh- we don't want the Shanlang to hear us- I'm gonna' get you down, OK?"  
  
"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Goku!" Bulma started, only to have her mouth covered by the other's hand  
  
"Shh- we gotta' get out of here- then we can help him, OK?"  
  
The ningen nodded slightly, casting a worried glance to the only source of light into the cave. She stayed silent in all the thunderous sounds as the shorted being picked up a sharp flint and began to work on the substance encasing her.  
  
"Work a slit at the front" she suggested "That way we'll get out of here faster, and god knows I don't like being tied up to the wall by some green jerk"  
  
Yarnetok nodded, standing in front of her and taking one strand at a time in order to free Bulma.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku landed with a thud, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and the many cuts all over his body. His ruined Yardrat garb was torn with three slashes of the monster's giant claws, he looked pretty beaten, and the creature had bearly a scratch…  
  
"It's- so strong…" Goku murmured, rising to his feet wearily, he stammered slightly as he headed for the beast again- no longer did he have the ability to fly. He knew he would probably die- but if there was the chance, just the SLIGHTEST chance that Bulma could pull through this, he knew it would be worth it. Over the little time they had spent on the planet with their training, they had made many new friends, and their own relationship had developed. If they both somehow pulled through all of this, he would tell her- show her- just how much he loved her.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Bulma squirmed, she managed to release her arms from their restrained position, and that was all she needed to pass through the relatively small hole at the top of the cocoon. She smiled at her saviour, then frowned. Now they had to get Goku and leave. She set off at her top speed to the entrance of the cave, slipping slightly before he reached the daylight and severe winds.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku looked up as he heard footsteps, an angel stepped into the light of day, and he froze, she was only a mortal angel-  
  
"NO BULMA! GO BACK!" He cried, but it was too late, the Shanlang raised it's head, turning from its current victim to the blue-haired woman that stood at the mouth of its lair, the one he captured just recently. A second being pulled up alongside the human and the Shanlang growled, raising its claw and shooting into the air.  
  
"Get back!" Yarnetok cried, pulling at Bulma's hand and tryin to drag her back to the safety of the cave. Bulma refused to move, her eyes locked on the torn Goku and not the impending danger. Massive claws imbedded themselves in her stomach, twisting up into her heart. She would have screamed if she could, instead it was Goku to scream-  
  
"BULMMAAAAAAAA!" That's when everything became still…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Number 1 rule of DragonBallZ, ALWAYS kill off the main character as many times as possible!  
  
I like killing, *smirks* just wish I could kill the tellytubbies- my baby brother is on the computer next to me playing that stuuuuuuuuuuupid game! *Growls* must kill tellytubbies… lala GO LALA TO MUCH! *gets out a bazooka* COME NEAR ME AND DIE!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Everyone Says I love you by Vegetas-Princess  
  
This is my take on the DBZ in Highschool thing, only.. Tis a Goku/Bulma ficcie! New! Chapter ELEVEN! I repeat, NEW CHAPPIE!! :)  
  
NC-17 - Romance/Humor  
  
Hey! Chante's fic's ALWAYS kick ass!  
  
  
  
-and a plug of my own- I gots a new website up! Odd Couples.inc! www.geocities.com/son_nekoni - please submit some stuff? PLEASE? *Grins* yay! Next chapter will be out soon, I swear!*winks* 


	22. New Plateau

'THIS BETTER BE A FRICKEN JOKE! YOU CAN NOT KILL OFF BULMA! OR GOKU! ARE YOU SICK? YOU MORBID FOOL! POOR EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF A VERY MAD ENEMY!!! I WILL BANISH YOUR COLD MORTAL SHELL THAT CALLS THISELF A FANFIC WRITER!!! WHO THE WORLD MADE THAT RULE???? YOU HAVE GOT TO CHANGE THAT! BULMA CAN NOT DIE FOR THE SAKE OF GOKU BULMA FANS! YOU KNOW HOW MANY FANS ARE OUT THERE PULLING OUT THIER HAIR? POSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOSTPOST!!!1'  
  
Uh… thankyou? *blinks confusedly* I'm not sure whether I should laugh, cry, or third option… *blinks again* Was that a compliment or an insult? *blinks more, then shrugs* -Geh- well you know if I were gonna' leave Bulma dead, the fic would be over- she is the main character *grins* -but I'm not allowed to give the plot away, otherwise I'd run out of cliffhangers, now wouldn't I? *grins* -Uh, thanykou for your comments IWEARZGREENSOXUWEARZBLUSOX, I'll be sure not to kill Bulma in this chapter, ne?  
  
*giggles* Okay! On with the fic!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
New Plateau  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"BULMMAAAAAAAA!" The ground shook viscously before stilling as the sound echoed over the lake and into the surrounding area. The heartbroken cry tore from the throat of the saiyan as he watched his love become still, embedded on the claw of the massive Shanlang. The winds stopped blowing, over-come by a superior power as Goku's golden spikes grew more pronounced than ever, along with his aura. It seemed as if every atom had stopped the watch the new transformation.  
  
Goku slowly opened his now tear-streaked eyes, lowering his head to glare at the offending beast…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Yarnetok watched the superior transformation take place. He stepped back within meters of the Shanlang and its dead cargo, his stare fixated on the saiyan. Everything went silent as the storm ceased- then Goku opened his eyes, they shone with anger and heartbreak, it was then that he spoke.  
  
"You- you killed her… Now your soul shall pay with ten times that deed!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Somethings happened to Goku- again!" Master Roshi jumped up from his seat, then looked round to find- nobody…  
  
"It's about time we wished those guys back- when do those 'dern namekian dragonballs become active?"  
  
-still nobody there. Roshi, you crazy old coot… (No offense to Master Roshi fans! *snickers*)  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
(Now lets squeeze him in quick- before Maria Cline writes a 'We Forgot About Piccolo!' to go with this!)  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as he dropped out of meditation and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, he looked to the sky to see what had knocked him down,-  
  
"It- it can't be!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Ka-kami!" Vegeta jumped up from his seat, looking shaken. He checked round the lounge for a second, before turning to ChiChi.  
  
"Can you feel that?" He asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Oh- Oh my!" ChiChi herself stood up. "What is that? I can't even sense ki and I can feel the pressure from it!"  
  
"It's Kakarotto!" Vegeta's eyes widened- the power, it was amazing! It wasn't long after him going super saiyan- and now- he had reached some new plateau of power. The amazing ki assured him that Kakarotto was still ALIVE for one thing and had now far outclassed him-  
  
"Drat!" Vegeta cursed, turning to the woman beside him "I'm going to need some training equipment!" He scowled "-That is- if Kakarotto doesn't short circuit"  
  
ChiChi looked worried for a moment, before nodding. She made her way to the telephone in another room.  
  
"Mr Vegeta?" A childish voice came from the front door.  
  
"Hn?" Vegeta turned slightly towards the child.  
  
"Do you really think my dad's gonna' short circuit- I mean- I know it's good for him to be alive, but… what WILL happen if he powers himself out?" Gohan asked, a concerned expression playing easily over his features. Vegeta felt slight guilt from his previous demands as he saw how much the child cared for his father- he had to put this one easily…  
  
"He'll either hurt himself, pass-out, blow-up or die."  
  
Gohan's eyes watered as he sniffed.  
  
"Ugh… the first two are the most likely…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"HOLY SMOKES!" King Kai said, jumping away from his previous position that now looked as if lightning had struck it. He rubbed his sore antennae momentarily before he was asked a question.  
  
"What's wrong King Kai?" was that ALL he EVER got asked?  
  
The king shook his head, looking quite sorrowful. "It's about time I told you- what has passed these last few weeks…" He started. Tien, Chiaoutzu, Krillin and Yamcha all piled up behind him, looking confused and concerned all at once.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tien questioned, looking to the most aged of the group for details.  
  
King Kai sighed, an amazing feet for the comic baka.  
  
"When Namek exploded, you remember? - We wished everyone off the planet except Goku and Frieza- we thought… we left Bulma there as well…"  
  
Yamcha scowled "How could you forget about Bulma?"  
  
King Kai ignored the obvious and lame pun, and continued his explanation.  
  
"Goku saved Bulma-" He interrupted " They took ginyu's capsule over to a planet called Yardrat, where they were healed. The Yardrats looked after them, but the annual storm and storm-monster then came, worse than on any of their records. Bulma and Goku have been caught up in battle with the creature- called Shanlang-"  
  
"What's that?" Chiaoutzu asked, look at the taller man.  
  
"Shanlang means storm monster- it comes out on Yardrat with every-storm. Some believe its amazing power causes the storm, others believe it is fuelled by the storm…"  
  
"It can't be that strong! I bet I could take it out" Krillin joked, the true joker gave him a weary glance.  
  
"Goku's been fighting the beast. Some of the Yardrats have helped too. Goku learnt a new technique for super-speed movement, and how to control his super-saiyan form but even THAT was not enough…"  
  
"What's wrong, King Kai?" Tien asked, putting a hand on the god's shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid, your friend Bulma submitted something into this battle that you no longer have to submit- Bulma submitted her life, and Goku's reached a new plain…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"You- you killed her… Now your soul shall pay with ten times that deed!" Goku whispered hoarsely before throwing himself into the air and fading into an amazing blue haze. He re-appeared behind the Shanlang, nailing it in the back just as it dropped Bulma. The mighty hit sent the beast tumbling into a large wall of rock almost half a mile away. Goku watched as Bulma's body evaporated. He whispered a silent prayer before demanding Yarnetok to leave, and turning back to the green beast that was now charging at him.  
  
"Your soul shall pay ten times…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
I wonder what'd happen if Goku found out -I- was the one who killed Bulma?  
  
Goku: *walks in, look at her suspiciously* pardon?  
  
Uh- Uh! Nothing! Heheheh…  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Doevajin by Mama Mia  
  
The Briefs and the Ox King have an important secret. Now, after a lifetime of lies, Bulma and Chichi find out what it is. But will they be able to use it?  
  
G - Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure  
  
It's not Odd Couples, but this is the only way I can get Mia to review! *glares at Mia, who BETTER have reviewed* It's pretty kooky- though I think she should rate it PG- via getting that stuck in your hand is a slightly disturbing image…  
  
  
  
See you guys soon! 


	23. Devaju

It's called Dejavu- but I donno how to spell it- If someone does- please tell me, so I can contact them…  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update- but *shrugs* I updated my other fic- and then I was depressed- O well! I hope y'all can forgive me! *grins* This chapter won't be the best, but things'll get better soon!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dejavu  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The Shanlang roared back into action- propelling itself away from the cliff- face and at the golden figure. It neared its target, only to have it turn into a blue haze around him.  
  
"Let me show you- the pain…" Echoed around the beast before dents began to appear all over its body almost simultaneously. Goku stopped in front of the beast- his face not wavering to the slightest. If looks could kill, then Goku would have fulfilled his promise of death already. He reared back a fist and sent it into the monster's face.  
  
The Shanlang went hurtling back- it managed to catch itself before coming close to the still waters, and hurtled back up at its maximum speed, claws poised towards its opponent. Without any warning except a tiny movement from Goku- the claws shattered, and the beast roared in pain.  
  
"Take- take this!" Goku screamed, sending a ki blast down towards the monster. An explosion erupted as it hit the creature-, which after a few minutes, pulled its half-gone body to the side of the lake.  
  
The saiyan's eyes did not change- still shining with an angry turquoise. He grimaced as he let loose a brighter aura, and moved towards the beast. He grabbed its tail, his eyes setting the sentence for the Shanlang- before hurtling it into the bright sun of Yardrat- where it would incinerate and cause no more- hurt- pain- Goku collapsed to the dirt. Spent.  
  
(Sorry the battle was so 'dern short! But if it was any longer this thing'd go R rated…)  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Krillin! Yamcha!" Bulma greeted as she saw them arrive at the check-in station. She had only been waiting for a few minutes- the queue at Yardrat's check-in station had been unusually short and they had sent her on the first plane over to earth's one. She was heavily confused to why she was allowed to keep her body, and hadn't had much time to ponder on it so far. She ran over to hug Yamcha, and then Krillin- planting a kiss on his bald head.  
  
"He-hey!" he stuttered- blushing.  
  
Yamcha glowered- then pouted. "What'd you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"Oh shush!" Bulma giggled "Besides- he tastes like Chestnuts-" Bulma to a moment to observe the two men before her- she quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Have you two been waiting for me?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"Naw!" Yamcha started "King Kai brought us here- with instant transmission! It's weird…"  
  
"Oh…" Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Anyway! You can move at the speed of light and travel great distances in a few-"  
  
"I know!" Bulma glared, before looking round uneasily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked, stupefied.  
  
Bulma glared at him "Do either of you know where King Kai went, then?"  
  
"Yeah- he went back to his planet"  
  
"Arrrrrrrgh!" Bulma whined, falling to her knees.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Bulma stood up - "Nothing… except- I don't know where his planet IS! AND last I heard it took GOKU two DAYS to fly from there to here at top speed!"  
  
Yamcha fell over. Bulma regained her composure.  
  
"Krillin- can you tell me the exact distance there- and the exact direction?" Bulma questioned, looking at the bald man for answers. He nodded, turning his head and closing his eyes before pointing the door at the left of the check-in station.  
  
"Just that way- ten thousand and one kilometres. Not an inch further!" He stated- causing Yamcha who had just regained his footing to loose it again. Bulma pondered for a moment before nodding and closing her eyes in concentration. She opened them after a minute and smirked.  
  
"You two- hold onto me and I'll take us there"  
  
Both did as told- and Yamcha piped up a question.  
  
"Why the heck do you want us to hold onto you- I mean it's not as if you know instant transmit-"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"tion!"  
  
Yamcha and Krillin fell over. Bulma did too.  
  
"By Kami! I think I'm gonna' die!" She whined, completely squashed onto the small planet's surface by its high gravity.  
  
"Woah! Hang in there- wait- that's the problem!" King Kai joked running over after noticing their arrival. He waited until Yamcha and Krillin stood before looking down at Bulma.  
  
"Say hi to China for me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah- nunghau - if you don't get me up!" She shouted, looking angrily at the three men. King Kai smiled.  
  
"You've gotta' get yourself up!" He laughed, before dragging the two concerned men away. Bulma sighed from her place on the ground.  
  
"I- have GOT to get out of this place… and SOON!" She whined, looking up- or down you might say at the fluffy clouds of snake way.  
  
"Ignorant little… I'll show them what I'm made of!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Ve- Vegeta? How is Goku doing?"  
  
Vegeta snarled "He's asleep."  
  
Both Gohan and ChiChi panicked at the news. Vegeta rubbed his head with embarrassment of their behaviour.  
  
"He won the fight…"  
  
"Thank goodness!" ChiChi cheered, celebrating for a moment with her son before turning back to the prince.  
  
"Bulma's farther said that your gravity machine should be done in a month. What do you want it for anyway?"  
  
Vegeta snarled at this- but decided not to hide his intentions from the chance of angering the raven-haired woman in front of him.  
  
"To train. I must reach the level Kakarotto is at-"  
  
ChiChi scowled. "Remember the out hours- Vegeta…"  
  
The prince sighed. "Yes- 'mother'!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Okay- so there was a mirror at Grand Kai's on his hallway wall- and it gave to those who told the truth to it a piece of gold- and those whom lied to it, it made disappear-"  
  
Bulma growled as she placed her foot down as lightly as possible- which made a large 'thump' sound. She was up and on her way to the small dome shaped house where she heard the voices of the deceased Z warriors.  
  
"and so South Kai said 'I think I am the most handsome in the land'- and POOF! He disappeared…"  
  
Bulma fell down to the ground again. Probably affected by the terrible line- she would have to crawl the rest of the way…  
  
"East Kai said- ' I think I am the most beautiful in the land' and POOF! She disappeared!"  
  
Bulma clawed her way up the window, peeking over the top to see the warriors eating casually while King Kai told his joke. Tien was the first to look up and see Bulma, his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"and then West Kai went up to the mirror- and he said 'I think'- "  
  
"Bulma's angry." Tien stated. The other warriors by now had noticed the P'd off look the blue-haired woman was giving them from the window.  
  
King Kai scowled "That wasn't it! Let me finish- so he said 'I think' and-"  
  
"RUN!" The warriors screamed before legging it out of the front door- being chased by and angry looking human female- who had all of a sudden gained strength with anger- or what we like to call- spazzing out…  
  
King Kai snickered. "Those five are so funny sometimes… I might as well check up on Goku- see how he's handling things…" -O dear! King Kai seems to have Roshi syndrome- or- whatever it's called when you start talking to yourself…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Bulma…" Goku whimpered- curling into a ball. His face was once again pail, and his cheeks were flushed. He shivered… reliving horrors in his sleep.  
  
"Bu-ulma…" A lone tear found its way down his cheek.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Why did I stop there? 'cuz I'm HUNGRY! *whines* I need food- and sooooon! *Looks round konfuddled* That chapter- WAS ok? RIGHT? *sniffles* I'm sorry- it was just a kinda' transition thing- ya see- Bulma being dead and all… *shrugs* next chapter won't be too exciting- Odds n' ends n' all! But the chapter after that- well- can you guess?  
  
Nunghau = (I think) 'hello' in Chinese- I dunno' how ta' spell it though  
  
*stomach rumbles loudly again*  
  
Better make this quick!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
. A Shoulder To Lean On II: Irresolution by Stef-chan  
  
The second of the A Shoulder To Lean On trilogy, the Saiya-jins and Bulma escape to Vegeta-sei where Vegeta takes his place as king... Or does he? Who or what is preventing him? And will Bulma ever decide who her heart belongs to? R&R!  
  
PG-13 - Drama/Suspense  
  
Things I recommend- a LOT of time- and reading 'A Shoulder To Lean On' first *winks* It's a G/B/V triangle- shall we bend he opinion, gals n' guys? 


	24. Dream Teen

*pokes at a wrapper* you know if you leave chocolate mouse to dry it turns out like paper?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dream Teen  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
1 year passes! *dundundun!*  
  
"Vegeta, you'll be careful, right?" ChiChi asked, looking at the handsome black haired man she had invited into her home and life but a year before.  
  
"Hn. I can't asure you of much ChiChi, this is Frieza we're dealing with, and he was plenty enough hassle on Namek. Damn Kakarotto for not finishing him…"  
  
"Vegeta! Language around Gohan, ne?" ChiChi smiled, trying to reassure herself that the saiyan would be safe.  
  
Vegeta gave a weak smirk, before embracing the woman and kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"No problem… Come on brat- we have an Ice-jin to meet."  
  
Gohan nodded, and the two most powerful beings on the planet took off to the expected landing site.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Man… what power! It's incredible!" The bald monk trembled in fear as he felt the amazing and hostile aura of the tyrant. The Z warriors were gathered near a quarter of a kilometre from where the massive space-ship had just landed.  
  
"You can say that again, Krillin…" Bulma stuttered. She too could feel the impressive aura- the hollow anger it was giving off could probably be felt many star-systems away to those even marginally trained in the art of ki.  
  
"We miss anything?" Vegeta asked as he touched down along with Gohan. Their former opponents gave a glare, but remained fixed on the powerlevel in the distance.  
  
"Nothing at all…" Yamcha growled- he still didn't trust the Prince enough to talk to him as an equal- he was- irritating in the highest sense of the word.  
  
"Hn. Baka…" Vegeta mumbled, observing the surroundings. Most of the people he knew on this planet were here- Tien, Yamcha, Chiaoutzu, Krillin, Bulma, Puar and Piccolo- though he would never call them their respective names, unless ChiChi was present. Their past year had been- pleasant. He spent most of his time with the woman, save the time he had spent training. He was brought back to the world of the living by an announcement.  
  
"Woah guys! Do you feel that? A new powerlevel- do you think it could be Goku?" Tien questioned, turning his head to the direction where there was indeed, a high powerlevel.  
  
"No- it couldn't- but it's so strong… Goku?" Krillin asked, tears in his eyes. "Hey guys! I think we should help him!"  
  
"That can't be Goku…" Bulma shook her head in denial, there was no way… it didn't feel like Goku. Like always the others ignored her opinion- she hadn't been excepted into the group of 'powerful kis- strictly for men' yet, and so she was left to the job of genius and part time girlfriend since she had been wished back.  
  
"It- it is! We have to help him- come on guys-" Krillin launched himself into the air, only to have his boot grabbed by an angry saiyan prince.  
  
"That is NOT Kakarotto you imbecile! Now use your numb head for a moment and THINK about this- We don't know whom the powerlevel belongs to- as far as I can tell it could be KOOLA or even KING KOLD!" He tossed the smaller being to the ground, and sneered down at him.  
  
"Hey, Krillin are you hurt?" Gohan asked, leaning down to inspect his friend.  
  
"No…. Just my pride" Krillin replied, rubbing his head sorely as he looked to the ground. A loud rumbled suddenly sounded and all looked up to see massive plumes of smoke filling the air where the spaceship stood.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta barked, taking off in the direction of the disturbance. Gohan followed, on his tail were the other Z warriors and Bulma- curiosity gaining over fear.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"It doesn't look like Goku…"  
  
"Of course it does!" Puar protested, looking to the sky at the yellow dot "Doesn't it?"  
  
"It's not Kakarotto- but they ARE a Super Saiyan! Darn it! How did another Super Saiyan come to be? I'M meant to be the only Super Saiyan!" Vegeta cursed at this new discovery- outdone- OUTDONE!  
  
"They're powerful though…" Yamcha commented, turning his eyes to the tiny spot in the sky. "I think they're powerful enough to beat Frieza- but… what are their intentions?"  
  
Gohan also stared up in awe "I don't know, but whoever they are-" He stopped as he saw the blond-haired being tear through Frieza with a shining metal blade. "Wow!"  
  
All being present watched in silence as the now visibly blond haired teen put to rest not only Frieza, but his father. Not only that- but when he was done his discharged from his super-saiyan state to that of a purple-haired boy, and turned to them. Bulma and Krillin visibly panicked…  
  
"Hey! I'm going to wait for Goku, wanna' come?"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Yah, yah… I know! Short chapter but it just seemed like the perfect place to leave it! Really! Next chapter'll be out sooooooooooon, probably tomorrow, cuz' BOY am I in one writing mood!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending.-  
  
5. Tangled Emotions by Vegetas-Princess  
  
Yep, I've lost my mind! This is a lovely little Bulma/Goku/Yamcha ficcie.. and yes, you read it right. Contains strippers, threesomes, yaoi, (and in case you didn't know.. lemons)  
  
Dragon Ball Z - NC-17 - - General/Romance  
  
-ahm… Well, I love it, need I say anymore? Okay… lots. There, I love it LOTS! 


	25. Arrival

My ears itchy  
  
And I donno why!  
  
Oooh Baby!  
  
I donno why-  
  
Feels like I got something-  
  
In my eye,  
  
And ooh baby-  
  
I donno why!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma! (did you know my nose's itching too?)  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Arrival  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
"Who are you and how did you go Super Saiyan back there!? Tell me brat or I don't KNOW what I'll do!" Vegeta demanded, they now sat in a clearing in the desert, waiting for the baka Kakarotto to arrive, well, at-least in the prince's opinion. The others had taken this as an opportunity to drink sodas.  
  
"I'm sorry… I can't tell you that…" The lavender haired boy said shyly, blue eyes and light locks turning down in discomfort.  
  
"Hnf! Fine, you don't have to tell me, -mystery-man-" Vegeta stated with a glare which could freeze even the greatest of willpowers. He turned disapprovingly away from the lad, and found a rock to seat himself on.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Piccolo glared at the prince from a distance. That was HIS rock…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"So, what's your name cutey?" Bulma asked, looking at the new addition to their little squad.  
  
"I'm sorry… I can't tell you…"  
  
"Oohohh! Mysterious!" Bulma giggled, causing Trunks to blush- his mother was so outgoing…  
  
"Hey-" Bulma stopped, looking at the jacket "That's a capsule corps logo- do you work for us or something? Or your dad?"  
  
"No… I'm kinda' more of a fan- I guess…" Trunks lied slightly. He couldn't just let them on to him.  
  
"Well I guess- well hey- if you tell me your name I'm sure I'll be able to do some favours for you"  
  
"Sorry…" Trunks stated again, looking down shyly. Bulma looked at him oddly before backing off and picking up a small conversation with Puar.  
  
"Is my dad really coming home?" A small voice asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh… yeah… he'll be here in about an hour according to my calculations." Trunks stated, slowly studying his mentor's childhood features.  
  
"That's great- but- how do you know him? Did you meet him in outer space?!" The young gravely voice asked excitedly, it's owner looking up at the older boy.  
  
"Huh? O no!" Trunks blushed… again… "I've heard about him but I've never met him before- I guess you could say I'm more of a fan…" Trunks answered, Gohan at that point nodded and backed away, leaving the teen to his own devices. He observed his surroundings, and even more intently- his father.  
  
"What are you staring at?" The prince hissed at the young demi-saiyan. Trunks blushed (isn't he in character!) and looked away.  
  
"Oh… nothing… I just like your um- hair…"  
  
Vegeta growled "Well if you were really a saiyan then maybe you would have some like it! Instead of that PINK stuff"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"How long is this going to take!" Vegeta growled. He could last little over two hours and his patience was already trying. He had resorted to hateful looks to everyone around him- until the point Gohan started mimicking him…  
  
"He should be here any minute now" Trunks stated, answering his father's almost repetitive question.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Woah! What's that?" Krillin shouted, pulling everyone out of their own little worlds. Everyone turned their eyes skyward at the feeling of immense power heading towards them.  
  
"It's my dad!" Gohan cheered, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"Woah! Sure enough!" Bulma sniffed, water spilling to the corners of her eyes- how much she missed him…  
  
"Well babe- lets go see him!" Yamcha cheered, throwing an arm over her shoulder in gesture. The Z-gang took of running towards an explosion that shook the earth. They arrived quickly at the edge of a large crater caused by the large round pod in the middle- Bulma stiffened as that pod brought back memories….  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A rather large space-pod whizzed right past Bulma, before she could even jump Goku had grabbed her and was dashing after the strange item. He dived in and pulled her close before pressing a button. The hatch closed just before they hit the lava... somehow the pod survived, and launched out of the hot liquid past the atmosphere.  
  
Bulma sighed and relaxed, she'd never been in that much danger in her life! Even when she was being held hostage, at-least then the Dracula-dude wasn't almost imminent death. She sighed again, relaxing on Goku's form. He was just a kid when she met him... but he'd grown up so big that there was little space left in the pod.  
  
Goku raised his hand to Bulma's face. He pulled her chin so that she could see something on the wall. The letters were in plain English.  
  
"Bulma?" he asked "what does that mean?"  
  
Bulma quickly scanned through the text. "It means that we are 42 light- years from the current destination planet."  
  
"Can you change that? Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sorry Goku..." she stuttered, realising the saiyan was still in his blond state "I-I can't, we'll be there in four hours I think."  
  
Goku sighed and rest his arms, which were now lightly wrapped around Bulma. Bulma blushed and lay back on her life-long friend. They drifted into sweet sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What on earth? Ginyu's pod?" Vegeta growled, looking at the smouldering ball.  
  
"That's what we used to escape Namek-" Bulma stated, absentmindedly as she watched the hatch door open. Slowly. The first thing they saw were peaks of golden locks.  
  
"What the- Goku?" Krillin questioned verbally. The golden locks continued forward and a figure stumbled out, complete in alien garb. It was a moment before anyone realised who it was.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin shouted, loudly, happy to see his long-time friend home safe. The spikey, blond haired man lifted his head towards them, before turning it in confusion…  
  
"How did you guys know I'd be here?"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ooooooooooh! Look! Look! Another perfect place to end a chapter! BOY am I on a roll today! *grins insanely* - actually… that's where there was a commercial break wasn't it! *shrugs* or new episode, I can't remember- but the timing- I couldn't resist… *eyes shift around evilly*  
  
What? Another plug? OK! *beams happily*  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
  
  
meant to be together by Kakarottosgirl  
  
It's about Goku and Bulma. They go to find a present for master roshi and then they tell each other something, that will change their lives forever  
  
G - Romance  
  
Aye? Aye? Newest out aye? Just searching and found it aye? Completely BEAUTIFUL fic aye? Just read it aye? Yup.  
  
*looks at the confused readers* 'S'all true! ^-^  
  
-ps… Yah! I posted last time yesterday- and ya know what? I HATE IT! I needed to know what you thought of this chapter so much- I'm so helpless… -_-' 


	26. Feelin' Faint

I know, it's been a while! -and this chapters quite short, but we're still in the transitions here- plus- I'm babysitting! *fends off baby from the keyboard*  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Feelin' Faint  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
"Mystery man told us!" Bulma motioned with her thumb. Goku's head jerked towards Bulma, before looking towards the lavender haired boy.  
  
"Goku! He says he's a fan of yours- do you know him?" Yamcha added, watching his now blond haired friend.  
  
"No… I've never seen him before in my life- though he does look familiar…" He mused, looking between Bulma and Trunks. He noticed the blush on the young man's face over the surprised reactions of his friends. Confused, he levitated up to the man.  
  
"Hey, um.. do you mind if we talk somewhere? In private?" Trunks said shyly, looking down.  
  
"Yeah- sure but- can you wait a second?" Goku asked, looking on innocently.  
  
"Uh" Trunks stuttered "Sure… I mean no problem!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be with you in a sec" Goku said, before dropping down to the ground in front of a special blue-haired woman.  
  
"Bulma… I missed you.." he whispered, pulling her into a soft hug.  
  
"Yeah Goku- I was afraid you'd never come back- I- missed you too…" Bulma replied, hugging the super-saiyan back. Goku looked down softly into Bulma's eyes, leaning forward ever so slightly.  
  
"Ahem…"  
  
"Ah! Gomen! I forgot about you!" Goku rubbed the back of his neck softly as he turned back towards Trunks. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yeah" Trunks nodded, confused to why Goku and his mother had spoke so- intimately. Maybe it was because they were best friends… hopefully.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, thanks man"  
  
"No problem- now what is it you want to talk to me about...?"  
  
"I know this may sound strange, but my name is Trunks. I'm from 20 years in the future…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Hey! I can't remember the date! So sue me!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"BULMA'S YOUR MOM!?" Goku screamed, falling back.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Bulma sneezed.  
  
"S'cuse you"  
  
"That guy just pointed a finger and Kakarotto fell over!" Vegeta almost whined- finding yet another stronger than he.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Wow- Bulma's your mother huh? That's pretty weird… I saw the resemblance though. So if Bulma's your mom, who's your dad?" Goku asked, fearing slightly. The boy scarcely resembled him.  
  
"Well… as long as you don't tell. Vegeta's my father…"  
  
"Ve-Vegeta…" Goku stuttered, his face becoming pail as he zoned out.  
  
"Yeah. I know it may seem strange- but they'll find their way together…" Trunks stated, confused as to why Goku looked sorrowful all of a sudden. "Is everything alright?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah… it's nothing… so I should probably s-stay away from Bulma huh?" Goku questioned, his head lowered.  
  
"Yeah, it's best- besides it was a passion kinda' thing."  
  
"I- I think I need to sit down" Goku whimpered, trying to step away from Trunks. At that moment he passed out and fell to the dusty earth, still retaining his super-saiyan form.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"What the-" Yamcha stuttered, moving towards the group. "Goku just went out cold!" He gawked.  
  
"G-Goku!" Bulma cried in fear, flying quickly as she could towards him.  
  
Piccolo stood confused, even as Krillin and Vegeta went after the fallen saiyan too. '-Vegeta's with ChiChi- how…?'  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Goku!? Are you okay!?" Bulma worried, levitating down and landing next to the fallen warrior. "What did you do to him!? What did you tell him?!" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks, confusion and sorrow full in her eyes as the sparkling crystal at the corners.  
  
Trunks was taken aback- something was strange about this timeline, he would have to return to his time and ask his mother on the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I shocked him a little. I must go now…" Trunks sighed, waving as he flew off.  
  
"Weird.. didn't even tell his name…" Yamcha mused, hand raised to his chin. "Bulma- Bulma can you hear me?!"  
  
Bulma huddled over Goku's fallen body "Come on- wake up, Goku!" She slapped his face slightly.  
  
Goku shifted in his sleep. "Bu-lma… no-nn-n-ooo.. you're m-m-i"  
  
"Goku…?"  
  
"Ugh! I'd rather not spend much more time HERE! I'll take Kakarotto back to 'his' house!"  
  
"Okay… I guess so, Vegeta…" Bulma muttered, backing away from her downed love.  
  
Yamcha scowled "It's almost as if you prefer HIM over me Bulma…" He pouted, turning away from her.  
  
Bulma frowned. 'Maybe I do…'  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Augh! Sorry I gotta' cut it so SHORT! My baby brother INSISTS on watching music videos and messing up my room!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Let him Go by lil'o'Jessica  
  
What will come of Gohan and Goku fighting the last few minutes of Frieza? Gohan dosen't want to go back to the ship. Will he? While Bulma is on her short journey to get Gohan back in the ship. What would it be like for Goku and Bulma together on a ship?  
  
PG - Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Ah- I had daydreams along the same lines! Go read it! Quick- before ff.net error 504s on us again! 


	27. Try, try, try and live

*looks around nervously* it's 11pm… my baby brother is awake- and somewhere… *starts to sweat* he could be anywhere! I could be- be SITTING on him! *jumps out of chair* *looks puzzled* I never knew my family looked like DBZ pogs… *scratches head in confusion*  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Try, try, try and live  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku was roused a less then soft landing on a familiar couch. Confused, he opened his eyes to see familiar wooden walls, those of his living room. A familiar desk, loaded with books to the near breaking point, and a chair, a plant, a lamp… a floor. All of which he had not seen for over two years.  
  
The saiyan sat up, cracking his neck and looking around. He was home- it felt strange, almost foreboding in a sense. It hadn't changed, at all, and that seemed to unsettle him.  
  
He started when he heard a low sigh from the kitchen.  
  
"I knew this day would come… Vegeta he's been gone for two years- what am I meant to have done? I mean- it's not as if I expected this all to happen- why couldn't he just-?"  
  
"Shh, it's okay ChiChi" A gruff voice replied "It's alright. We'll continue it as we started it, and break it to him slowly…" Vegeta stated, holding the woman in a reassuring embrace.  
  
"Break what- to me?" Goku asked, now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. ChiChi turned towards him with wide eyes, whereas Vegeta remained where he was, hands firmly yet softly on ChiChi's shoulders and the only acknowledgement given to the other man was a turn of his head.  
  
"What do you want, Kakarotto?" The prince scowled, his features coming in from relaxed to the one Goku was more used to seeing on his face.  
  
"I wanted to know- what you two have to tell me…" Goku nodded towards him. He felt, betrayed by the scene before him, but not overly so. He already knew it would be over before he even returned to earth. He had kept track of everyone's kis, more specifically, Bulma's.  
  
"Oh Goku! I'm sorry!" ChiChi whimpered before burying her face in her hands and sobbing heavily. Goku reached out a hand and took a step forward, trying to comfort her, before Vegeta stepped in his way with a look of distaste. Soothing words flowed off of his tongue with ease as he hugged the raven haired woman close to his chest, slowing her sobbing to just the faintest sniffs. Goku stood back and watched. He had never had such close affections with ChiChi- and it was easy to see what had happened while he was off with his rage on Yardrat and beyond. It was as plain as day.  
  
"I understand…" Goku nodded, out of the blue and shocking the two fresh lovers. Vegeta sent him a weary glance, and ChiChi went into another round of sniffs and sobs of 'I'm sorry Goku!' and 'I'm so sorry'  
  
Goku sighed "There's nothing to be sorry about, Chi'… I can see you two care for each other, and this isn't the first I've seen of it. I watched you all from space, by your life-forces. I felt yours and Vegeta's souls entwine, and I knew it was coming, long before. I know I wasn't a good husband, and I was never there for you- but I can say now that I am happy for you- and- well… I wish you good luck for the future- you, AND Vegeta"  
  
ChiChi sniffed, in response, uncovering her puffy red eyes and nodding. Putting on her bravest smile.  
  
"I'll leave in a few hours- but- um- do ya' think I could have one last meal before I go? I haven't had good old' earth food in a LOOOOOOOOONG time!" Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head in a classical son gesture and grinning, putting and end to all the tension in the room.  
  
ChiChi smiled, never moving from the prince's embrace. "Okay, Goku…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Mother!" Trunks yelled, running down the stairs into the Capsule Corps. Basement. He narrowly avoided a hover-bot before coming to a stop before his mother.  
  
"Mother! I just got back from the past-"  
  
"Ah! How nice to see you Trunks" Bulma stepped away from her latest project, something resembling a microwave, and turned to her son. She looked him up and down, seeing he was in good health before a soft smile crossed her still un-flawed features. "How did your trip to the past go?"  
  
"It went OK, I guess mom. But things were kind of off." Trunks sighed, rubbing his temples from all of the mental strain. He had been trying to figure it out the entire trip back, but could not succeed.  
  
"Off? What do you mean, Trunks?" Bulma asked, pulling a chair from a nearby desk and passing it to her son, who sat on it. She then pulled one over for herself to sit on. She looked at her son with interest.  
  
"You know the shirt you said dad would be wearing- well- he wasn't wearing it…"  
  
"That's strange… but not too bad" Bulma looked up confused "I gave that to your father when he first arrived on earth- he wore it almost as much as his training suit… though he swore he hated it"  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't the only problem, him and you- mom weren't anywhere near each other. You seemed more concerned with Goku- and especially when Goku passed out!"  
  
"Of course I was concerned over Goku! He just got back!" Bulma scolded, waving a finger about in the air. "So- he fainted, huh? What did you tell him?"  
  
"What you told me to- I told him about the androids, seemed fine- pretty excited too. Then we fought- he was unbelievably powerful! He even had another level of super-saiyan! Then I told him about you and dad, and well- he turned white as a ghost and passed out!"  
  
Bulma laughed "He didn't take it to well in this time either, ended up walking smack into a wall while I told him…" Bulma smiled at the memory "- though, I never heard of this other level of super-saiyan, surely he would have told someone about it, and used it to defeat the androids…" Bulma mused, hand raised to her chin in a classic gesture.  
  
"He did reach another level! It was amazing, he showed me- it felt like being pushed by seven androids!" Trunks boasted, raising from his seat and knocking his chair over.  
  
"Several androids? Trunks- he never reached such power level in this timeline--- you were right, something is amiss… but maybe it can help us- would you like to go back, and train with him?" Bulma asked, looking at her standing son, whose eyes widened.  
  
"-Wouldn't that change the past more? I know it would be useful to learn to constantly hold super saiyan form- and reach the next level but- it has too many risks!"  
  
Bulma shook her head "As long as you only hang around with Goku, and leave me and your farther alone at Capsule Corps- everything will be alright…" Bulma said, standing.  
  
Trunks sighed as he watched his mother head to the door. Yes- he wanted to go back, but the risks…  
  
Bulma stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hold super saiyan form? What do you mean?"  
  
Trunk looked at her with confusion. "When he landed, he was in super saiyan form, and he even kept it when he passed out."  
  
Bulma shook her head again. "I didn't know anything about it, Trunks, but let the past flow- it will flow the way it was meant to, there is no law for time." She left the room.  
  
Trunks sat again. What did his mother mean? It would all work out, the way it was meant to be- or wouldn't it? The past's future would already eliminate the androids, so it would be different- but then how could that be the way it was meant to be? - Trunks groaned and rubbed his head sorely. The best he could do was try not to think about it.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
…. I think you've caught on by now, I'm not too good at long chapters… my legs start to ache…  
  
I think I'm a pretty slow typer, that took me an hour- ok, well, I don't write them before-hand and I do have to day-dream all the actions and stuff up… *sweatdrops* Ah, at-least I have a good plug!  
  
CURSE MY FATHER! He switched the power off most of today- and I couldn't get on ff.net yesterday, so I'm 2 days behind! You are SO lucky thought of you guys, otherwise this chapter wouldn't be here yet!  
  
Selfish plug: I put this CYUUTE widdle GoB doujinshi on my website! I think y'all like it!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending-  
  
Loveletter by SapphireAngelOfNight  
  
Bulma Briefs recieves disturbing loveletters. Who writes them? Are they really who they claim to be? A story told in letters, notes, diary entries and telephone calls.***UPDATED! CHAPTER 10 JUST OUT!***  
  
NC-17 - Suspense/Romance  
  
God that fic scared me… Goku gets progressively more obsessed every chapter -NOT- for the faint of hearted -she should switch it to the horror genre, it scares the hell out of me! 


	28. What do you call a cat with a hang-over?

*rubs eyes* ooookey. 1pm and I'm tired how pathetic is THAT? Ugh. stupid me *yawn* I'm gonna work on my other fics a little more often now too, so updates might be . scarcer. heh, not to worry though, I won't forget about my baby fic! *grins*  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
What do you call a cat with a hang-over?  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku stared at the door of the apartment that would soon be his home; if he was lucky. In shining gold letters on there door there was a large '42', telling Goku he was at the right room. Looking both ways down the corridor to see that he was not disturbing anyone, Goku knocked on the door.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Yamcha layed back in the messy room. Beer cans and a few rotten plates lay over the floor. -It wasn't that he was messy- or anything- just that Puar had a few of her friends over the night before. Who knew Korin could drink so much?  
  
He took another look at the kitty-catted room and slumped further into his seat. He didn't have enough money to refurnish this time- he was still paying back the bank from a certain explosion of a certain air-car- THANKS to Goku's look-a-like twin, that was.  
  
Just as Yamcha was drifting off, he was startled by a soft knocking at the door. Wondering who it was, he headed towards the sound, and opened his apartment up to see Goku looking depressedlyhim.  
  
"Uh hi Goku- what are you doing here? Man?" Yamcha asked, looking over the solemn man before him.  
  
Goku looked down embarrassed. His hand finding its way behind his head.  
  
" Well. you see um. ChiChi and Vegeta are together- and- um. I kinda' left them to it- you know what I mean?" Goku asked, looking up and hoping with all will that Yamcha understood what he was talking about.  
  
"Agh- Come in and tell me man. Go through it slowly. I need a little detail anyway."  
  
"Ah- thanks." Goku smiled. Stepping into the room and then scrunching up his nose. "What's that smell?" He asked, looking around the small room.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you it was -ahem- cat sick?"  
  
Goku blinked "Yeah. I guess I would." He trailed off, making his way over to the couch and ridding it of many, many empty cans and bottles.  
  
"So. What this about 'leaving Vegeta and ChiChi to it'? What do you mean by that?" Yamcha prompted, sitting beside the saiyan and stretching himself into the available space.  
  
"Well uh. They're together- you know? I've been away two years anyway. I can't blame her. So I decided to stay away. longer."  
  
"Longer?" Yamcha asked, raising his eyebrows but keeping his voice low. "You mean - you two are divorcing?"  
  
Goku shook his head as a no. "I was clinically dead for a year Yamcha. 'til death do you part' kinda' says it all. We don't need a divorce- and- Gohan officially belongs to ChiChi!" Goku gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth in shock.  
  
"Don't worry man. she'll let you see him. You should see how much she's changed for the better since she got together with Vegeta."  
  
"You mean you knew?" Goku asked, turning his head slightly to look at his long time friend.  
  
"Yeah. Bulma's changed too. She hasn't been to dinner with me since Before the saiyans arrived- I mean it's like she's bolder. WAY bolder- and she's stronger too. She trained of King Kai's with us."  
  
Goku laughed slightly "I know. I was with her, on Yardrat. Goku stated, leaning back in his seat. "You should have seen all the fancy clothes she got- I even brought them back with me. They're still in the space-pod so she should have them by now." Goku smiled.  
  
"Hey Goku man. is there something you're not telling me here?" Yamcha asked. Leaning so his face was in front of Goku's, startling the man.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. nothing important." Goku murmured, eyes turning down in knowing the fact Vegeta was predestined to set him in the gutters.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Trunks scowled as he watched the only recorded clips from the z-senshi's battles. The Saiyan battle- his father and Goku fighting- useless. A few clips of the encounters with the androids- his father shouting something at Gohan- possibly what saved the boy's life before dashing in to battle to loose his own- useless- but inspiring to Vegeta's son. He took the tape out of the recorder, before looking at it and taking it up into his room to rest safely on his shelf- next to his other prized possession; Tapion the sword. A memory of another brave warrior who held true to his father, one that sacrificed his life to eliminate a threat greater then the androids and almost their defeat. Trunks looked up as his mother passed the door.  
  
"What's up Trunks? What have you got there?"  
  
"Um, it's nothing important Mom. hey- do you mind if I talk to you?" Trunks asked, passing a glance down the hallway.  
  
"Sure Trunks- what do you want to talk to me about?" Bulma asked. Moving past her son and sitting on his bed. The lavender haired teen sat down as his mother patted the bed next to herself.  
  
"Well. I'm going back tomorrow- and I was wondering if you could tell me about the past- more specifically what happened before Goku got back to Earth."  
  
"Ah, OK- I guess it will save my past self some trouble. well, lets see now" Bulma raised a hand to her chin "We were on Namek, and it was crumbling up. The whole planet was falling to bits- I was waiting on the spaceship and Gohan had ran off and got himself into trouble. Goku was fighting that ugly white-thing- Fridge? If I remember correctly- and all of a sudden we turned up on Earth -poof!- just like that!" Bulma giggled slightly.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother, soaking up the information on her past. Sure- he'd heard odd bits of it before but never really cared to listen to any of it.  
  
"So lets see. O yes. The Nameks stayed here for a while, and so did your -reluctant- father." Bulma closed her eyes, smiling sadly "You know Trunks. the night you were con-"  
  
Trunks coughed, interrupting her and blushing brightly. Bulma just laughed at the expression on her sons face.  
  
"Yep! That's the face of when I told him I was pregnant!" Bulma laughed, rewarded with an even brighter glow and louder choking sound from her adolescent son.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't go into detail Trunks. Um- you know the rest right?" Bulma asked her son, whom nodded. He had learnt all about the androids from Gohan. He smiled at his mother thankfully before kissing her on the cheek. Bulma smiled in return.  
  
"Now Trunks- will you pop to the store for me? I need some groceries- and you need to be well-fed and equipped before you go to the past tomorrow- Okay?"  
  
"Okay mom!" Trunks laughed, standing and walking out of the door of his room. Bulma remained on his bed, smiling to herself.  
  
"Good luck, son. but remember what I said. your very presence in the past may have changed something you couldn't even fathom, my child."  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Yamchaaaa! Keep it down!" A high-pitched voice screeched from behind a bedroom door. Yamcha ducked his head down, so it was barely visible over the top of the couch, and Goku followed suit. Puar stepped into the room with blood-shot eyes and tousled blue fur.  
  
"Yamcha!" She complained. "Can you please keep it down? I have a headache! -and why are you hiding behind the sofa?" She shouted, obviously doing it accidentally.  
  
"Uh- tying my shoelaces. Hey Puar? Do you mind if Goku stays here with us? He has no-where else to go." The desert bandit whispered in reply.  
  
"Yes yes fine!" Puar waved it off "But keep it down!" She yelled, before returning to her room.  
  
Yamcha slouched down with a sigh of relief, looking as if he just avoided being hit by a freight train.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked, poking his head over the top of the sofa and looking at the closed wooden door.  
  
Yamcha sighed "Puar's got a hang-over. don't expect a good-nights sleep." he looked at his feet.  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" a voice complained from the other room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Oh, something I forgot to mention at the start of the fic- this chapter has been ready for a while- the late posting, well, that's because FF.net was down, and that meant that when it came back on there was an OVERLOAD of new fics. which is good in some ways- because-  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending  
  
Best Friends and More by Majin Launch This is the alternate ending/sequel to "If I Could Turn Back Time"! 'Bout time, eh? Hopefully everyone likes this version better. And please read the AN at the bottom, k?  
  
NC-17 - Romance/Action/Adventure -  
  
Can I say- dawwwwww- without having tomatoes thrown at me? I can? That's good! For all those who've read 'If I Could Turn back Time' this is a definite read, for those who haven't. it's still a definite read! *grins* 


	29. Breaking Point

Heheh! Look- I'm back to write another chapter! -And what have I been doin' these fine days? Why, writing and drawing of course! *grins* O yeah, a many fics I have been doing! *nods* I've been writing the adventures of Vegetto! (that's not the title, folks, I haven't decided on one yet.) It should be out soon, done DBZ style down to a T! *frowns* Wait. there's no T in DBZ.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Breaking Point  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
'You've damaged the timeline beyond repair, boy! You should know to take in the consequences.'  
  
'But grandfather- how was I to know the Romans were MEANT to invade Britain?'  
  
'You should study your history before you go into it! -Like revising before a test! One little change can alter the flow of time for good or for worse!'  
  
"Oooh! I've got to use that one!" Bulma grinned, jotting the last phrase of 'Back To The Future- the 2nd Animated Series' down in her notebook.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks!" Bulma greeted, setting down the notepad and switching off the television set. She turned to her son.  
  
"Mom. I'm just about to head off in to the past- I just wanted to say goodbye, first." he trailed off, looking up shyly.  
  
"Okay Trunks." Bulma hugged him tightly, making silent wishes. "When are you going back to? How long will you stay?"  
  
"Well. I'd say about 2 months after I left. I'll stay there for quite a while- but here I won't be gone long enough for you to miss me."  
  
"Aw Trunks! I miss you when you're in a different room, let-a-lone a different timeline! As much as I hate to see you go, good-luck." She let him go and stepped back, looking her only child up and down. "This'll be the last time I see you like this, won't it?"  
  
The young demi-saiyan smirked. "Yeah, 'cuz next time you see me I'll be strong enough to take on the androids!" He cheered. His mother laughed in a good fare-well.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Vegeta!" ChiChi scowled as she looked around the house. It was lunch-time and the prince was missing, plain and simple. He never missed lunch before- so why would he now?  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you! Oooooooooh! When I get my hands on you I'll-"  
  
"Hello Onna." The Prince was suddenly in front of her. A hand behind a back, and a broad-smirk on his face.  
  
"Vegeta!" she scolded. "Your lunch is going to get cold if you don't get to the kitchen right now- I made your favourite and-" The black haired woman was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips. The prince pulled what he was hiding from behind his back. A bouquet of full-bloom tulips.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know what to say." ChiChi was breathtaken.  
  
"A thank-you would be good- Holland's not that close and I needed the authentic thing." The prince smirked, passing them to her gently.  
  
"Tha-thank you." ChiChi let out a small giggle "Now how about that lunch huh?" She pulled him out of the room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Goku- man, are you here?" Yamcha called as he came in for lunch-break. A few days ago he'd got a new job working as a car-retailer. It was keeping him from training but he already guessed he wouldn't be much help with the androids.  
  
"Yeah. I've been in for a while-" The saiyan replied from the kitchen, before sneezing. A loud crash then occurred.  
  
"What was that!?" Yamcha called, setting his briefcase down and walking into the kitchen. He let out an uncharacteristic high-pitched screech as he saw his kitchen.  
  
There was glass, food, and broken pottery all over the floor, the fridge was open with broken eggs dripping out of it and little other food left inside. The table and chairs were knocked on their backs and a few tiles had fallen loose. The tap was now broken and leaking. In the midst of it stood a super-saiyan Goku, looking confused.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yamcha cried, arms spread out in the door way and his face showing nothing other than shock.  
  
"I sneezed. I think." Goku looked around dazedly, then sadly at the lost food and plates on the floor. "Bummer. I was going to eat that." He pouted, before looking over at the shock-stricken Yamcha. "What's wrong?"  
  
The desert bandit opened his mouth, trying to form a word. He came out unsuccessful.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll just go back to training." Goku trailed off, trying to walk past Yamcha and out the door. The scared man regained his composure but didn't move his arms.  
  
"I'm not the one tidying this up Goku." He kept still so he was blocking the path. "You're always breaking things. I don't think I can afford to keep you any more." The man added, like he was talking to a dog.  
  
And just like a dog, Goku's face saddened and his eyes widened in the puppy- dog look.  
  
Yamcha just closed his eyes, pulling a stubborn face. "No Goku. It's time you found somewhere else to live."  
  
"I- I-" Goku stuttered sadly, then grimly coming to an understanding with his friend. He did break rather a look of things. and eat rather a lot of food." I understand" He gave in, nodding.  
  
Yamcha looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry that I can't let you live here, but if I do I'll be in debt soon- even with my new job. You comprehend, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I get ya." Goku said. "I can live at my old house, I guess." He looked at his old friend.  
  
"You mean, live with ChiChi and Vegeta?"  
  
"No." Goku replied, seeming slightly more cheerful now than he was before. "I have a house in the mountains that my granpa' left me. It's not too big, but it'll do."  
  
"Why don't you ask Bulma if she has a spare room? I'm sure she has."  
  
The saiyan's face saddened again. "No- I can't-"  
  
"Why not?" Yamcha asked confused. Over the few past months Goku had avoided Bulma like a disease. He avoided talking about her the best he could too.  
  
"You won't understand-" Goku growled, turning around and wiping his eyes.  
  
"Come on bud- give me a chance-"  
  
"YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!" Goku cried, spinning round. He flashed into ssj2 briefly pushing Yamcha and the last standing objects in the room over with his aura. Then, he dropped back into his normal state. Sobbing into his knees.  
  
"Goku-" Yamcha started, getting up and walking over to his friend of many years.  
  
"You won't understand." The saiyan whispered like a mantra, tears soaking into his clothing. He didn't even look up as a third person entered the room.  
  
"-Am I interrupting something?" Asked the purple-haired demi-saiyan, observing the broken man on the floor.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
-No no no, I'm not hinting on yaoi at-all. if you want me to hint on yaoi, you'll have to wait! *grins* (PS- it won't be in this fic- this is pure G/B V/CC!)  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending  
  
A Demon In My View by Kala Title sucks i will change it later on.... vampires look for a new human to turn to a vampire & you wont believe who their target is! A get together with an O/C and the target..possible lemon but lotsa angst!! COUGHGOKUCOUGH R&r please?  
  
R - Angst/Drama - It just screams. 'ORIGNAL!' and 'NEW!' - who can resist reading it? Someone with stronger will-power than me, *grins* isn't that obvious? -Anyway, it's a definite read; a great fic by a cool author! Who can say no? 


	30. Healing Point

Ugh! You wouldn't BELIEVE how much trouble's happened, not only was my birthday last week (a real distracter) but I've started studying again and have been spending too much time DRAWING! My life is so AWEFUL!  
  
Okay, I'm done be sarcastic- *smirks* gomen, I've been berating myself for not getting any fic writing done, I mean SERIOUSLY berating my self, -and I'm so my chapter's are so short, my writing concentration is 2 hours on good-days where-as my drawing concentration is a time guzzling five hours. *sweatdrops* Ah heck- here comes the mush and happy ending- not that this is the last chapter. hmnn. I wonder how the twins would do in the Buu saga.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Healing Point  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
ChiChi, Gohan and Vegeta all sat round the one dining room table in their mountain cottage. They were eating in a comfortable silence, all but Gohan, that was. The silence was getting to him.  
  
"Mom- when can I see Daddy?"  
  
ChiChi looked slightly guilty for a moment before smiling at her son. "You only saw him a week ago. he's definitely not forgotten about you Gohan."  
  
"I know. but.." The small child looked down, then back up as Vegeta put a supportive hand on his shoulder. The young child smiled up at the prince. In a way, this was better, now he had two Daddies instead of one. "Thankyou Vegeta."  
  
"Any time, brat. Don't get low, Kakarotto's not -that- forgetful."  
  
ChiChi passed him a sceptical look, as did Gohan.  
  
"Uh. I mean, he'd never forget about you." He sweatdropped.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Trunks." Goku whispered, he was curled up with his face in the crook of the couches arm. Yamcha was standing a short distance away and Trunks sat beside him. Puar, who had just returned from a grocery trip hovered by the bandits shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean Goku?" The lavender haired teen asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"I mean I can't stand to stay awa-" He froze, not finishing his sentence because of the company he held.  
  
Trunks glanced at Yamcha and Puar. They held trustworthy eyes and concerned demeanours. "Guys, when was the last time you saw Bulma?"  
  
"How will this help out Goku?" Yamcha asked, then and idea smacked into him like a ton of bricks. "Wait. you don't mean those two-"  
  
Trunks looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"No, nevermind." The bandit corrected himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a crazy idea. well now lets see." He took a thoughtful posture, thumb rubbing his chin. "I'd say about a week after you left, she hasn't called me since then, we split up, or in her words 'We weren't together in the first place!'"  
  
"Could you keep a very, very important secret, if I told you, Yamcha? I mean, cram it away in some tiny corner of your mind and not let it affect you at all?"  
  
Goku stiffened and held his breath, his head still buried against padded fabric. Trunks wouldn't, would he? It could ruin his chances of existence, even if they were pretty slim now. the words he would say Goku was sure would hurt.  
  
"I could try with all my might! Right Puar? We never spread peoples secrets!"  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, his head lowering. "My name is Trunks, you already know when and where I'm from and why I came the first time, but you don't know anything about me, I assume. I am the son of Vegeta," he looked into the bandits eyes, "and Bulma."  
  
Yamcha frowned, his eye-brows furrowing. The only sound in the room was of Goku's unsteady breathing. Finally, the tall man opted for a reply. "-Anou. that's impossible. Vegeta and ChiChi are together, not Vegeta and Bulma." He checked over his shoulder to the floating blue cat. "Right Puar?"  
  
"Right!" she replied with a kitty-sized grin. "They make the cutest couple! They love each other so much- the classic Prince and Princess!" She sighed wistfully.  
  
Trunk's eyebrows drew together, he craned his neck to the side to look at the other man. "It can't be, mother said he stayed with her. not ChiChi. I don't understand, -do they even know each other?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Obviously" Yamcha nodded. "They avoid each other with spite, he musta' said some pretty nasty stuff to her while they did talk to each other because they won't go within 50 feet of each other!"  
  
"No-nono! This is already!" Trunks cried, rising from his feet. Goku pulled his tear staned face out of the couch arm and looked at him in surprise. Yamcha just looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Trunks?" The saiyan whispered, watching as the youth's face contorted in rage.  
  
"Vegeta's meant to be staying with my mom! They fall for each other after staying with each other for -8 months- and I'm born 14 months after that!" he cried, his hands fisting in his hair. "I'm born 15 months from now- you do the maths!"  
  
"So. you're saying our timeline's gone wrong?" Yamcha questioned, bracing his hands on the couch.  
  
"Yes- very, VERY wrong!" Trunks disappeared, he sat down next to Goku, his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't see how we could get them together in one month, though." Yamcha pointed out "Kami, he'd never leave Gohan and ChiChi like Goku did-"  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't have a choice, I thought I was doing the best for the future."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess that was a PRETTY BIG mistake, because the futures really messed up now!"  
  
"Mnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, I wouldn't say that." Puar pointed out, the white tip of her tail twirling around in the air. "We've all been getting ready for the androids, -Yamcha's doubled his power level, Vegeta's climbed to new heights, and Goku-"  
  
"I can sense a new level on the horizon." The saiyan finished off her sentence. "I doubt I'll be able to claim it for five years, at-least, but it's my goal. I'm not worried about the androids anymore."  
  
"This is all great but, what about me being born?" Trunks asked seriously, being as it was the most serious subject left- androids taken care of.  
  
Yamcha chuckled. "I don't think we can get you born, it's pretty much a lost cause."  
  
Trunks sighed angrily, and Goku smiled.  
  
"I guess my life's in ruins for no reason."  
  
"Che." Trunks frowned, "at least you have a life."  
  
The pure-blooded saiyan turned weary eyes towards him. "Oh come on, I gave mine up for yours" His nose twitched, "I don't know why, it was clear it wouldn't happen from the start."  
  
"I guess your right, everything's been all wrong."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna' make some coco, okay?" Yamcha said, bustling off into the kitchen, Puar following behind him.  
  
"I should have told Yamcha, he's forgotten about my secret already." Trunks grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he's a good guy." Goku sighed. "He let me move in with him, when I had no where else to go, even though I have to get a place of my own now before I ruin him."  
  
"Well, why don't you move in with my mom, then? I doubt I'll be born, and she loves to have company."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Goku smiled, "I've been missing her so badly, we were barely ever separated while we stayed on Yardrat- after she died I had a hard time adjusting to being alone, I concentrated on controlling my ascended saiyan form."  
  
Trunks looked at him odly. "Mom never said she went to Yardrat. or died." He stated, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"Then. maybe that's the difference about our timelines- you see, we completely forgot about Bulma back on Namek, she only bumped into me when I was finishing off Frieza. she could have died with the planet. instead we got thrown off into space, ending up on planet Yardrat who had a crisis of their own at the time."  
  
"Is that how you went ascended Saiyan?" Trunks asked, his curiosity piped.  
  
"Yes, it happened when Bulma died. Just like going SSJ, but the feelings were more intense."  
  
"You don't suppose, you could teach me how to reach it, could you? The androids are still a threat in my world, and it'd be a useful trick to know." Trunks queried.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can -teach- you how to reach the level, and I haven't got a dear friend to lend you, so how about we work with maintaining super-saiyans first, aye?" The saiyans grinned, finally perking up.  
  
"Well, okay," Trunks returned a smile. "I'll be staying at my mom's house, with you then!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, where did you think I'd stay??"  
  
"I thought you'd go home. but I guess It's OKAY now, anyway!"  
  
"Hey guys, coco's ready!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
¬.¬ I want coco. how come we's only gots french chocolate in the house? We're not even in france yet! -Which, incidentally, after a YEAR OF MOVING (record being 18 months, held by Thea) we're getting the house. Vegeta-san will be happy, he finally gets his doujinshi *sweatdrops*  
  
ANOU, time for my recommendation!  
  
Today, ladies and gentlemen, I will mainly be recommending  
  
Dragonball Z: Saga of the Master Saiyan by Steeldramon21 Here it is, my first Dragonball Z fic. Gochi, a time traveler like Mirai Trunks, has come on a mission: to help the Z Fighters fight a nearly- unbeatable foe. Couples will be Goku/Bulma and Mirai Trunks/18 (both will be explained). Updated 9-23-2002.  
  
PG-13 - Action/Adventure/Romance To be honest, I haven't read it yet. *points to her study book* ssssh, don't tell! *winks* It caught my eye though, so check it out! 


	31. Rewritten Future, Sweet Present

Finally, after much consideration, I decided...  
  
It's a bit lazy not to finish my fic, huh?  
  
Sorry for taking -SO- long for those who read this... I've checked my neopets account more recently then I have updated a fic, heh... I guess it's 'cuz I go through fazes of writing and drawing and studying, rather than having a daily mix- like those doggy food packets say.  
  
Anyway, let me introduce the final chapter of We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
We Forgot About Bulma!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Rewritten Future, Sweet Present.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly as she re-rooted the primary circuit to her latest project. She had been working on it for a while, and hadn't got out much... it -was- a worthy project but she was yet to see if the gizmo worked... if it did... she would be able to prove all sorts of things like evolution and the big bang- she would be eternal famous! Of course, that wasn't what was on her mind...  
  
"Just another capsule type one fuse here... just to be safe.." She murmured, tapping in the object in question with a surgeon's precision...  
  
"Miss Briefs! There's three men here to see you!" An excited squeal over the intercom upset her accuracy and the whole circuit went up in smoke, leaving a sooty looking Bulma in its wake.  
  
"Da-damn..."  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Oh my gosh! They're just so awesomely HOT!" The blond squealed quietly. Bulma's secretary.  
  
"I- I know!" The brunette stammered, holding her own blush. She was younger than the other and the general Capsule Corp. secretary. "I like the boy in the middle... he's uh- really cute..." She stammered.  
  
"Huh! -and I thought you went for talk, -dark- and handsome? Well lucky me... and there's two in that genre... OH! He's got a kitty!"  
  
"Um, hello ladies" Yamcha said politely to the girls behind the desk, noting a pair of new recruits since his last visit. "Could I talk to Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Um..." The brunette stammered, turning to her googley eyed blond friend. "Parlee!"  
  
"Oh! Um- yes, yes, I'll forward a call for you! My name's Parlee by the way, and that's-" she said, indicating to the shy girl, "Marshette"  
  
"Nice to meet you..." The girl stammered, her main focus on the lavender haired bod who looked a year or so older than her.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"I swear, who-ever this is I'll kill them... even IF they're able to do a better job at my machine than I... or more like -especially-..." She trailed off, reaching the lobby where her guests were greeted. She then froze in shock as she saw three familiar figures standing by the desk being flirted with, and flirting back. Goku was just looking clueless to Parlee's double advances, though, and he was the first to notice her, his eyes widening with joy.  
  
"B-Bulma!"  
  
"Son-kun..." The blue haired woman smiled back, restraining herself from running over and hugging the baka saiyan, instead, she turned her attention back to her reception desk where 'shy' had no meaning.  
  
"You know, I find scars really attractive on a man..."  
  
"Girls! No flirting on the job... I'll call them back later if you're that desperate!" Bulma chortled bringing blushes from the duo. She chuckled and turned towards the three points of her distraction.  
  
"So what brings you three here? Goku? Yamcha? -Mystery Man?"  
  
Goku merely stared at her as Yamcha laughed at Trunks' expense.  
  
"My name's Trunks.." He informed her politely.  
  
"Oooh! Trunks! That's a real cute name!" The receptionist- previously shy covered her mouth and glowed beat red, as did the demi saiyan.  
  
"Trunks, huh? Sounds like something my father'd name a boy... well, what are we just doing standing here being ogled at? Come on, lets go somewhere comfortable to sit down!" She explained, ushering the three towards a door labelled 'lounge'. She opened it and shoved them in, closing it once she too was on the other side.  
  
It was a medium sized room, filled with large luxuries such as a widescreen wall tv and surround sound stereo. As one would expect, there was a coffee machine in the corner of the room. Bulma ushered them forward and sat them down on the plush sofas which decorated the middle of the room.  
  
"So, what are you all doing here?" She asked, hopping over to the caffeine dispenser and filling a cup, nervously trying to ignore the piercing gaze of Goku.  
  
"Well, Bulma... we're here to ask you a favour..." Yamcha started, always the straight forward one. He had dated the blue haired beauty for years and knew what she liked... and what she -really- didn't like.  
  
"I'm not solving your debt problems." The 'she' in question replied.  
  
"Ah, that's not exactly it, but it's a wee problem of it." Now he hesitated. Bulma turned around and looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Well, Goku needs a place to stay... he' s been staying with me the past few months..."  
  
Bulma nodded, suddenly understanding the wee money problem.  
  
"Fine, he can stay here."  
  
"Trunks would like to stay here too."  
  
A blue eyebrow raised curiously and gazed at the teen in question. "Why? He's not on the run or something, is he?"  
  
"No... I usually stay here." Trunks said crypticly. He smiled.  
  
Bulma looked confused. "But we don't run a hotel."  
  
"I don't think I introduced myself very well... My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of a time machine by now, though I'm guessing you haven't quite got it.  
  
"Why yes- it's based on your air-shi-" Your words sunk in and blue eyes widened in a barrage of mixed emotions. "You're- from the future!? That was a ti- Trunks VEGETA Briefs... Vegeta's.. My-" Her knees started shaking, and before a second past the previously silent Goku was there supporting her.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"G-Goku... I- I don't want Vegeta to- to- r-"  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise, standing off his seat. "No! No! It's not like that!" he called. "It was... it was sort of a different dimension... in my timeline, you and Vegeta sorta' 'dated' for a while, and had me... of course, then we had the androids...  
  
"and... they killed him?" She asked, her features less pale.  
  
"H-hai..." Trunks blinked. Obviously confused.  
  
Bulma gradually stood slightly straighter even though she was still being supported by Goku. "I'm so sorry Trunks... I know he's become a good person, it's just-"  
  
"Hai.. I've heard stories about him... he used to purge planets of life, but he's become a good person, and he's my dad... not in this dimension though." Trunks smiled weakly as Yamcha lay a supporting hand on his shoulder. "I guess it doesn't matter whether I'm born or not, here, huh?"  
  
Goku let a weak smile fall on his face, as did Bulma. "You can still be my son too- and his son, I bet he'll be proud of you."  
  
"Hmn... yeah... anyway, I guess I'll be picking a room then, huh? I'm really fond of your old bedroom- the one with the right door to the balcony."  
  
Bulma looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, it's all yours." She turned her head to the side. "Goku, you gonna' come pick your room?" She asked, looking into un-telling black eyes. The saiyan nodded slightly. "Okay."  
  
Trunks started to follow the couple- but was stopped as a hand pulled him back. "Hey! I think I was about to score a number back there!" The scarred man whined.  
  
Trunks blinked, before his face turned a light pink. "Do... Do you think Marchette likes me?"  
  
Yamcha gave the young demi a look that said 'of course' before dragging him out of the room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A mere month and several blocks over, three couples and two supposedly third wheels stood next in line under the big flashing letters of a top notch night-club.  
  
"I've never been to a nightclub before... Trunks-kun" The shy brunette Marchette blushed, her arm round loosely around Trunks'. Trunks smiled down at her, reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, neither have I."  
  
"Oh! This has GOT to be the best nightclub this side of West City!" A certain blond, Parlee, possibly the world's best payed secretary, exclaimed. A nod came from the Yamcha draped over her shoulders. "Too true, babe."  
  
"Vegeta, I don't think I like it here.." ChiChi murmured lightly, hidden just a bit behind the saiyan prince. "I mean... nightclubs, don't they have bad company or muggers or something?" She asked unsurely.  
  
"If they do." The prince started, firmly. "Then I don't know why they're risking coming anywhere near -my- mate." He smirked, turning his head over his shoulder.  
  
Add the back of the group, pretty much unnoticed by the rest of the team, stood Goku and Bulma.  
  
Goku stared loveingly down at the blue haired beauty who was being smothered with smooth blue light, brining out her natural coloring. He couldn't help smiling at her, and she couldn't help at smiling back.  
  
"I guess they've all found new lives, huh Goku?" Bulma asked the saiyan, blushing and hoping he couldn't see how nervous she was. Trying to bring up a new topic she questioned. "Why have you been so quiet lately?"  
  
Now was as good as time as ever.  
  
"Why would I need to talk? When I can do-"  
  
"Hey Mom we're in."  
  
Bulma looked to Mirai Trunks, who had just called to her distraction.  
  
But Goku had had enough of it! Damn it, this happened EVERY time! It was like some cruel God was against him! Instead of giving up like usual, he snapped her head back and kissed her, fully on the lips.  
  
The group stared shocked, but after a moment, shook their heads and walked in, dropping two tickets at the feet of the newly pronounced couple.  
  
Bulma smiled shyly up and the saiyan, and the saiyan smiled cheerily back down, his smile more vibrant than it had been for years.  
  
"I love you Bulma." He stated, tightening his arms which had wound around her waist in their kiss. "I think I always have... please, say you love me too..."  
  
Bulma smiled back, a bright blush over her nose. "Why would I need to talk, when we can do this?"  
  
-and with that, they locked lips again, leaving the street filled with the light sound of purring and a -  
  
"Son-kun! You're so cute when you do that!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Trunks and Goten, the two twins, devious duo smiled wickedly at each-other as they hid under the kitchen table. Their mom and dad had gone out for today, and Gohan was babysitting them and chibi Fairent.  
  
"But I don't WANT to use that stinky bath!" The youngest chibi complained, trotting around the table and chasing her frightened 'big brother' Gohan. "It's stinky and Papa didn't say I had to!"  
  
"MAMA said you had to!" Came a counter-attack from the teen Gohan. "And so do I! It's not a stinky bath!"  
  
"Mama's never cleaned it so it's dirty AND stinking!"  
  
"Jeesh Fairy, OTHER people clean too!"  
  
"Yeah- but not as well aw mam-WHOOP!"  
  
The little spiky-haired ChiChi tripped over forwards on a thin wire that hung between the table leg and chair leg. Her eyes water and she hopped off the floor, running to Gohan.  
  
"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" It was no warning shout, the demi-saiyan's wrath was about to begin and the two chibies under the table gulped and crawled off at an astounding speed.  
  
Gohan was not far behind, willing to grab the little brats and hang them upside down by the tails. He would have done so too, if not for Fairent's sniffles growing into all out sobs.  
  
"G-Gohaaaan... I'm all dirty now! I want a baaaath!"  
  
"But- you said-"  
  
"IF I CAN'T HAVE A BATH I'LL TELL PAPA!" The five year old threatened, leaving the criminals to escape from the crime scene... Well, not quite... because the door soon flew open to a happy Goku and Bulma holding a bunch of gifts.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bulma cheered, dispensing the little boxes of chocolate eggs known as kinder between the gakis. "Guess what! We've got some great news!"  
  
"What is it aunt-Bulma?" Gohan asked, grabbing the two lead-suspects by their collars as the little girl sat on his shoulders.  
  
"The world tournament festivals start in a few weeks!" Goku chortled. Bulma punched him in the side for ruining her little game and he grimaced.  
  
"Mom's entering, huh?" Guessed Goten, smiling chocolatey at his mother, even with the shirt's choke-hold on him. Trunks on the other hand, groaned. "How embarassing... I not only have to beat up a girl, but my own mother..."  
  
"Then good news for you, there's a children's division this year."  
  
"Aw! No fair! How come I gotta' fight weak little kids?"  
  
"I'm not weak!" Shouted an irate Fairent from the top of Gohan's head.  
  
"It's true, she's not weak." Goten agreed, sweating a little"  
  
"Huh, well then. One of you three is sure to win in that case. I on the other hand, doubt I'd have a single chance if one of you tried to fight with me. Yeah, that's it. Goku'll knock out everyone for me, and I'll take him on with my killer move!" Bulma smirked, causing the saiyan to go beat red and cover his butt with his hands. "Aw, just kidding Son-kun!" She pecked him on the lips and turned to her chocolate covered gakis. "Time for baths!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
ChiChi and Vegeta sat in a romantic restaurant, dining on fine foods, when suddenly and wide eyed expression covered the house-wives face.  
  
"We forgot about Fairent!"  
  
"Don't worry about her." Vegeta reassured. "I'm sure she can handle those brats, and the chibies too."  
  
-o-o-o-o-o  
  
'And now it's time for farewell~ You know, we've really done well. Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart You know with me and you and a review We can do, anything, that we wanna' do!'  
  
Those with a kiddie in the house will instantly recognise that...  
  
Heh, I'm kinda' sorry to bring it to an end, I guess that's what made me take so long to post the -final- chapter. My writing style has evolved tons since I started this fic, and it's been my baby! U.u' - but now, with the death of this poor ficcy, you get a brand new Nekoni!  
  
A better Nekoni!  
  
A TALLER Nekoni!  
  
*sweatdrops at that* wait a second...  
  
Anyway! That's not my last fic, though it's probably the last of this fic... might do some fanart for it at some future point, and of course people are allowed to write their own bits into it! =D  
  
Do check out my other works. This is NOT the end of me, Bond! Hehe! Of course, my work ranges from yaoi to normal and back again in the third direction, so be-ware.  
  
Also, one last favour. Check out my site or possibly leave a review. I haven't been doing -nothing- in all this time!  
  
*hugs the readers* ja ne!  
  
*sniffle* there I go getting all sentee-mental again... 


End file.
